Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness
by Eevee4Life
Summary: A young Eevee named Jake, looks for Jirachi wanting to wish his old life back after so many tragic incidents, he makes new friends, ventures out to discover and succeed. But something stands in his way, but that won't stop him from what he must do. Yet, he realises something important before he meets the wish granting legendary... [ON HOLD, NEED TO EDIT].
1. Prologue: Prolonging Revelations

**Prolonging Revelations**

≈ Prologue ≈

_I have to get out of here… this is no place for us to stay. I need to think of something fast, I can't scream out for help… I'm scared at this young age. I explore the dull, grey area. This is my fault, I shouldn't have gotten my brother and I into this mess. I'm desperately looking for a way out, but all I see are four dark grey walls that look like they're closing in on us…maybe they are. I beginning to panic, I see a furry creature laying down which appeared to be my older brother. I snuggle up to him and lay my head next to his chest hoping that his heart is beating. Yes...I can hear him breathing. "Don't worry brother, I will find a way out of this place. I promise Kalen."_

_I think I'm hallucinating again, I see the Shadow once more. It walks around the room in an eerie motion, I snuggle up closer to my older brother's white mane to overcome my great fear, watching the Shadow. It appears to be imitating something. It was moving its arms in a pushing position on the closing in wall in front of me, I had no idea what it's trying to show me. I flinch when I hear my older brother cry in pain for a short moment until he tired out again, I whimpered while watching my poor Eevee brother suffering. I look back up to check on the Shadow and its gone._

**_Think…think! _**_I clenched my eyes close and feel the long, durable tingle run down my body. This might work, I thought. I walk up the wall that appears to be moving towards me. I try to stand up on my hind legs and lay my front paws on the wall. I hold my ground and try to push, but I was hopeless…weak_**_! _**_Wait…I might be wrong, I hear a promising clank and the wall stops moving._

_I didn't know what to do next, so I go back to my brother and lay down next to him. __I was really confused, what is this place? The room starts to get darker, the dim rounded light above us begins to flicker. I gaze at the wall that I stopped earlier and in the right corner of my eye I spot a weird, rectangular engraving on the very right side of the wall. I immediately get up, walk to it and start examining._

_I want to wipe off the dirt that covers it, when I swipe my paw across it, I felt like I pushed something in. Like a button or something. In a short moment I hear a loud rattle for two seconds. I almost jump out of my skin, then everything went dark._

_"Jake… Jake!" I hear someone calling my name, I trust my instincts and follow the sound that just trailed me to my brother._

_"Kalen!" I exclaim looking down at him._

_"I'm sorry Jake, this is all my fault…" Kalen trails off, he opens his eyes and lifts his head up._

_"NO! It's not!" I yell in tears, I lose all strength and lay down on my stomach._

_"Jake, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Kalen utters sadly, I look up to cover my tears but it's very difficult to see in this dark.  
_

_"Kalen, I'm sorry for…r-run…running off like t-that and g-getting us h-here…" I cry while having hiccups. Then I saw some part of the wall I pushed open recently and there was a staircase leading up to light, the is light protruding at the top of the stairs. The whole area lights up and I try to focus on the gleamy atmosphere._

_"Go, Jake, make your-yourself happy…" He weakly yells._

_"No! Kalen, don't say that! I'm going to get you out of her," I try to persuade him but I immediately duck down as I saw a four legged figure walking down from the stairs… its eyes were glowing red, had white or grey fur and had a scythe-like horn on it's head. I grab Kalens scruff with my short teeth and drag him to the farthest corner away from that monster. The unlikely creature of some sort came closer and I slightly growl at it and then it stares at me, I put down my ears and make a whimpering sound of fear. _

_"Heh, I was expecting more from that." The creature mocked, I pull myself to my brother. _

_"Jake, run and I'll distract him!" Kalen shouts as he dizzily gets up above his feet. He was a large one of my kind and in our village, most Eevee looked up to him but he never considered having any friends...he was always lonely. Then the creature growls at him for showing his courage._

_They were having a growling competition until the fight started, the creature lunges to my brother. I cry in panic, I already saw my brother endeavoring to stand after that bite attack. I had to do something about it and help him. I tackle myself into the creature but I fell on my back as soon as I made contact. The creature stood there like nothing happened when I attacked him._

_"Maybe you should watch where you're going!" The creature laughs but unexpectedly encounters a sand attack and took a step back, then Kalen charges at it. His tail sheen and makes it look stiff as he spins around and knocks the mocking soul out, it skids five feet back without falling over and growls in irritation._

_"Thanks brother," Kalen spoke as he took in a few breaths. I nod my head, the creature regain strength and ran towards my brother, I scream out…Kalen slips at my unnoticeable scream and the creature accidentally trips over him trying tackle him. I took a step back, then I felt a breath just behind my scruff. I close my eyes in fear, I feel claws sliding down my back, then a sharp pain pierced me and made me squeal. _

_"JAKE!" Kalen screams, I fall on my stomach and saw blood on the right side of my torso. I begin to whimper involuntarily and I give out a grimacing expression I turn my head around slowly and saw another creature behind me, smiling. It raises its head and looks past me, looking at my brother, I noticed._

_I turn my head around in pain and saw Kalen getting pinned by the first creature. The second one walks over me and runs towards my brother. I watch painfully as he was getting clobbered and beaten up. "Kalen!" I scream in tears. I was crying so much, tears were flowing down my cheeks, my body was drenched in salty liquid and I'm covered in blood. Kalen is on the ground unconscious again._

_I feel something grasp my scruff, I try to loosen its grip. I'm being dragged up the stairs, bouncing on the steps. I'm outside, I feel grass...but I kept screaming. An elegant female voice whispers, "Don't worry." I didn't care, I just kept kicking my legs around, I began to scream out..._

_"Kalen!"…_

_…_

_"Kalen! KALEN!"_

_…_

_…_

_"KALEN!"_

_The dark took me until I emit one last breathe and black out._

**_Don't forget about me...the Shadow_**

Eevee4Life Presents a **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Story...**

**...Living Darkness**


	2. Chapter 1: My Last Name Is Voltic

**My Last Name Is Viotic.**

≈ Chapter 1 ≈

I open my eyes after a long nap, I blink involuntarily at the light shining through our yellow tent. I go outside and look up with my eyes closed, the sun shining upon me was giving me energy and I love feeling the warmth of the rays. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!" I jump and turn around in fear to see my Eevee sister running beside my tent after me. "Don't tell me you're going to run away!" She smirks. I turn my head away and let out a sigh. "Sorry, I felt a b-bit humorous" June stutters, I look up and glimpse at her with a smile in my face.

"Don't worry June, remember that time a long time ago?" I respond trying to hold my breath.

She didn't answer but was worried. She quickly got over it and trotted over to this Jolteon who appears to be her boyfriend, sadly I never got to know him...June doesn't want me to get involved with her business. She laughs and embraces him. _How could she forget about me like_ that. I thought.I sighed, rolling my eyes and I turn the opposite way. June is my sister, normally she is loyal to me but our brother's death didn't put any impact on her. Most of the time she's stubborn when she is worried about me, I try to find ways to get around her but they never work. Though, we are the only ones left in our family. I like how she admires our last name...Viotic...sounds like something from a supernatural theme. I never really liked it although, she really nags me to 'honor our family name' this 'to be proud of your last name' and that 'hail our last name Viotic'. If you were wondering, it is pronounced; Vi-oh-tik. June can be very sassy...very rarely, but those are the best times when she does act all lively. Her eyes, well, their color is something unexpecting. They were silver, well, according to her; grey. I'd always admire her eyes, but she is very modest and says 'they are an ugly grey,'. But eye color doesn't seem to amuse me during these hard times, she's just the same size Eevee as me. She has a dozen strands of hair in one place, going down the right side of her face...apparently it attracts the 'males'. Not trying to sound incest or something, but her hair actually attracts me too sometimes... blah, don't worry. But as my only family left or her only family left, I love her as my sister...she returns the favor thus making us very close to each other. But other than that...

I was curious when the next attack of the Shadow Pokémon will fall on our village patrol base, I quickly made up my mind and thought about going to our headquarters. I quickly dart to our headquarters which was twenty meters away, I go inside the huge tent and end up seeing the base leader flexing his muscles…really? He instantly stops as he catches his eye on me and slips on some files placed on the floor, I couldn't help it but I was beginning to laugh. He stands up, chest puffed out… _I was expecting more of the_ Machoke. I thought.It wasn't long until he saw me smiling. "Hey! remove that smile off your face you boggart!" He yells as he walks up to me, I quickly look down trying to hide my facial expressions. I also felt very offended by his insult, I never really liked ghosts or spirit type of Pokémon.

"Sir Machoke?" I ask, while waiting for his permission to speak freely.

"Just call me March, stop acting like a sissy!" He responds in an ungrateful manner, I take in a deep breath. I'll just say what I have to say anyway, because I'm very curious and right now...I'm not ready for another attack, I'm bruised up and everything since our last attack a few days ago.

"March, do you know when the next attack on any outer village is going to begin?" I asked delightfully, trying to hide my weird look.

"How many times do I have to tell you irritating wipe," March utters in the lowest voice he can. "Well we got no reports yet, **but** hold on because any attack can happen any time, darn Shadow Pokémon!"

"Oh… alright then, please inform us if you find out anything." I plead with an innocent looking smile...I think.

"If you want information, then you can bring your sorry ass over here yourself and wipe that ugly smile off!" March said in disgust, I look down sadly and embarrassed.

"Fine." I respond annoyed.

The next minute, I ended up getting myself thrown physically thrown out of the HQ tent, I fall through the doors and onto my chest. I groan in pain and started coughing. _Well, that was unattended_ for. I thought.I growl at the tent and I begin to run back to my tent. "Jake, Over here!" A voice entered the quiet atmosphere, I looked around and saw my friend, a Ninetails walking up to me.

"Hi, Mark?" I respond questioning him. He trots up to me in an elegant fashion.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a downed face.

"Nothing." I grumble, trying to hide my frustration.

"Alright then, follow me," He insists. I've always wished I had golden brown fur like him, it's so shiny though. Mark is my best friend, he's a nifty Ninetails who knows how to get a job done. His eyes weren't so different than the other Ninetails, just the original crimson color. In fact...he is the only one around these parts. In my opinion, living for a thousand years is really cool...but Mark says 'it's very bad because you meet loved ones and they die'. He's probably right, though, he's very jolly...he likes to joke around with and do really weird stuff like hanging on a tree with his tails. Once he got stuck on a tree branch doing that because two of his tails got tangled up trying to get down...

**—(Flashback) 14 days ago—**

"Help." Mark squeaks.

"With what? I thought you were going to get down." I respond while looking confused.

"I'm fine...I don't need help," Mark replies rapidly. I was waiting for him to get down, I'm late to a conference meeting with March. Mark starts to swing on the branch...wait, is he stuck?

"Mark, are you stuck?" I ask with a joyful smirk, his upside down body stops squirming and he looks at me with an embarrassed expression.

"No, no, no, no, I'm fine." He blurts out adding a fake smile, or upside down frown...I couldn't tell because he is upside down. His eyes start to move everywhere looking at everything to find something that could get him out.

"You sure, you are hanging on the last two of your tails." I say while on the verge to laughing. He stares at me with the unusual face.

"I told you...I'm fine, I just need to do this and that... ... ...yes, I'm stuck," He surrenders with a sad looking face. Mark is always independent most of the time, like right now, he says he doesn't need any help. He just hangs there, worn out and tired and his tails messed up. I start to snigger, making an innocent smile at the same time...I think. I hardly laugh, I have a low sense of humor. Things like these make give me something to laugh at, Mark does his best to cheer me up though...but it's the accidents he makes, cheers me up. "Seriously Jake, don't laugh...my tails are starting to hurt." He whimpers.

"Fine, but you owe me time...I'm late to March's meeting," I retort and started to think of something. Maybe, I could jump up onto the branch he is hanging by and untangle his tails, this should work.

Take a few steps back then I charge towards the tree, with my acceptable speed I run up the trunk of the tree and leap to my right landing on the branch. I walk slowly while being cautious of the weight I'm putting on it...and Mark's 500 ton weight, joking. I look at his tails, they were tied together also they were tied around the tree to begin with...he is reckless. I take one step forward and I hear the sound of a branch cracking, without hesitation I start to work my way around his tails. I hear the branch cracking again, I take a look down to remind myself how high I am from the ground. 11 feet off the ground maybe? Now I'm scared, then the branch snaps...I scream out but Mark stayed silent._  
_

I wake up in the Medical Tent, next to the Headquarters, where the sick and injured get nursed. A Raichu caught me awake on this hay bed, her name is Starry and she is the main nurse. I look to my left to see Mark crying over the snapped off branch still caught in his tails, wow. Ever since, he is afraid of tree branches and hanging on them especially.

**—(Flashback End)—**

I follow him and ask. "Where are we going?"

"Hasty…huh?" He kept on going. We end up making it to our tent, I go inside and…

"Oh crap! Where did you find that?" I exclaim staring at the amazing oval shaped object.

"It was abandoned, half out of dirt!" He answers with joy. I walk up to it and start examining, wow this is really cool. The object shook a little...I scream in fear then I run back hiding behind Marks tails. He was laughing uncontrollably and he couldn't breathe, he fell on the floor. _I really hope he does run out of breath!_ I thought.

"MARK!" I yell in embarrassment. He stops laughing and he sits up, hunching over to me.

"Geez, it's just an 'egg' Jake!" He sniggers. I shake my head trying to regain my previous thoughts.

"What are going to do about it Mark?" I ask standing a little further away from it.

"I'm not sure." He replies cocking his head.

"I think we should bring it to the Medical Tent." I suggest trying to come up with something.

"Alright, let's go then!" Mark retorts with a laugh.

**—A few minutes later in the Medical Tent—**

"Hmmm…uhh…well…interesting!" The female Raichu letting out mumbles, and grumbles. "This is a very interesting one, also something from my evolution group. This is a…Pichu egg!" The Raichu known as Starry cries out in joy.

Mark and I let out a long durable 'wow' "So what do we do now?" Mark asks.

"I'm not letting you hold it Mark, you're too funny to be holding such a thing...whoops...scratch that part...I'll hold on to it and give it a decent hatching environment!" Starry declares holding in a blush at the same time. Mark and I look at each other, I snigger at him but he whacks me over my head with one of his tails.

"Alright, Mark let's go." I tell him as I felt irritated at him for doing that. Ee both outside the tent. For a second everything goes dim, I look at the sun and see a cloud in its way. I then realise Mark isn't here, I look around looking for him then…

"RAWRRR!" He jumps out of a tall bush with his tails spread out trying to look like a phantom or some kind. I didn't even flinch, he sits down confused for a second.

"Old…" I blurt out adding a snigger, Mark lets out a huge 'humph' and continues to walk towards our tent that decided to appear in our sight. Mark was tall despite the size of my Eevee self, he was always quick and slim in fights. He's more like a ninja, even though he does blend in well…anyways June and I are normal Eevees we haven't evolved and I don't think I want to yet.

Time has passed, I go inside our tent with Mark and I start to sniff trying to get the scent of this the great smell I can't seem to find anymore. I then walk to my side of the tent and Mark trots happily to his side. _A__pparently _he owns the tent now and he can make all the rules. I let my eyes shut and doze off.

_**I'm in a dark void floating...my body is gone. I see June's face everywhere, appearing in different types of emotions...I see her crying, sad, angry, happy, joyful, excited, blushed, etc. The whole pitch world starts to swirl sideways, the images disorientate. Then everything goes white for a split second, I appear in strip is grass followed by a river and a forest. I stand there, I try to say something but no words came out of my mouth...the world I'm in starts to lose contrast, everything begins to turn grey. The river turns light grey from water blue, the field of grass goes dark grey from grass green, the sun in the distance beings to go pure white from pure yellow. Ahead of my view, down the strip of each field, forest, river and grass. The blood red color starts to compel, I turn around to run away from the blood that ran down each strip of land. I'm running for sure, but I can't feel anything...I feel empty. I'm too slow, in a split second, the whole place turns red. Now I'm starting to get scared, I begin to feel heavy. I apparently still ran, I try to stop but I can't stop, I'm being forced by an unknown pulse. Everything goes pitch black for another split second moment, the whole place is back to normal. I feel very paranoid, I felt like I had to throw up...but force stopped me. With curiosity I walk into the forest...alone...I go past a tree, then I take a left but what stands in my tracks is an Eevee spirit. I take a step back fearfully, it's June. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is silent, she floats looking dead. I look behind me and I freeze in place, in front of me was the Shadow, the one that appeared to me many months ago. It sits there, it's just a pitch black figure taking a shape of a Flareon.**_

_**"You muster great fear Jake. What seems to be the problem?" The Flareon looking Shadow speaks.**_

_**"**This,**" I reply coldly. The Shadow stands up and starts to walk closer to me.**_

_**"And why must you fear this?" The Shadow speaks again, it stands right next to me...face to face, the Shadow is two dimensional, it's just pure darkness. Whenever I try to go around it, the two dimensional figure faces towards me.**_

_**"**Because, I don't like these dreams.**" I respond arbitrarily. I hear a little low laugh.**_

_**"Dream? Why must you think, this could be a dream and not another dimension in the Shadow world?" It tries to outsmart me.**_

_**"**Well, it's my sleep and I think...dreaming is what I do when I sleep.**" I reply.**_

_**"You got the whole thing wrong. I'll meet you again next time..."**_

_**A special sacrifice must be made...for what death and glory once became.**_

I wake up having the thought someone disturbed me, I uncurl myself from that cosy yet frightening sleep. I see a shy Vulpix standing in the front of our tent, the fox was happy to see me and hands me a note.

_An Eevee village is being attacked two miles north from this base. Go there and do what you got to do, those who don't will be severely punished and kicked out to a nearby village for their way of bringing justice upon you. __-March_

An attack on another village already? Ugh, second one this week. Shadow Pokémon are starting to get more angry by the looks of it. I go over to Mark and wake him up from his _beauty sleep_. He wakes up instantly and stares at me with lazy eyes.

"What the heck Jake!" He shouts tiredly, I look down in shame but I take a hold of myself and shoved him the letter.

"Let's go then!" Mark exclaims, we both run out of a tent and dart to the right trying to get to the village. I stop for a second, I need June to complete out original team or squad whatever you call it. I run behind my tent, over to June's tent. I peek my head through the entrance, because it's a female's tent.

"June?" I whisper, I poke my head back out and wait for an answer.

"What now?" She walks out of the tent looking all messed up, I show her the letter and she raises an eyebrow. "I already got that Jake, just give me five minutes…" I turn away and walk, she then yells. "Wait for me!"

**—Many minutes later—**

I run with June to the village, there was a wooden wall made of posts tied together surrounding the village but most of it was on fire. Mark meets me head on.

"Where were you?" He asks ponderously, I point to June and he lets out a 'oh'. We instantly duck as we saw a flame go past our heads, the heat was intense. Mark darts out of the way and runs towards to whoever shot the flame behind some bushes. I turn around and ran towards the village whilst June was following me, I saw a bunch of Eevee huddle in a corner behind a tree. I come over to them and they were scared. "June stay with them, I'll go look for survivors!" I tell her, this is an Eevee village. There were many other villages with different kinds of Pokémon, most of them were mixed. In the middle of what it looks like now...a battlefield...are a few Eeveelutions fighting back against the Shadow Pokémon.

"Whatever you say Jake!" She responds and runs over to the Eevee lot.

I start running along the border, I see crumbled borrows and dens and whilst doing this I see some Pokémon fighting, a Leafeon just got killed by getting slashed by a Murkrow across the head. I dig into the destroyed borrows hoping I'd find anyone but would end up seeing either one or two dead. I hear a loud screech, I twitch my ears to the direction and saw a Shadow Murkrow diving towards me when I turn around. Despite my small body, I was built for speed so I jump to my left. The Murkrow flies right past me and straight back up. It was hard to see in the dark, I twitch my ears back and forth hoping I could hear the Shadow birds call. I take side steps while look for the stupid crow, I then hear running footsteps coming towards me and quickly turn my head to that direction…

It was a shiny Shadow Houndoom. I wasn't ready for that tackle attack, and I merely dodge that attack...it takes me head on across my body. I skid to a halt, then I jump up in the air and made my tail as stiff as I can, I made it shine with a metallic coat look on it. I try to make contact with the Houndoom but it takes a few steps back quickly and I miss awkwardly, falling on my back.

The Houndoom then got the chance, I try to get up and jump to the side as the Shadow Houndoom threatens me with a bite attack. I run towards it but I easily got distracted as I see a Murkrow dive down, about to slice my scalp from the air, the Houndoom then takes a sidestep to its right when I look back and jumps on my left side. I try to kick it away but it had me pinned down on my back, it grabs my shoulders with its sharp, dark looking claws and squeezes tight. I let out a yelp as its claws delved deep into my shoulders, trying to shrug it off I bite its left paw and it winces. It took a few steps back, then the Murkrow dives down again and misses, instead, it hovers behind me and starts to peck my tail.

I try to hold my breath from the pain I'm receiving. A random Vaporeon comes out of no where and smacks the bird with its slimy, hard looking tail, it screeches and face plants to the ground.

"You alrigh-" The Vaporeon asks before she got hit bad by the shiny Shadow Houndoom, she starts to whimper a little but then the Houndoom slashes its neck open. Blood tinkles down slowly, she was no longer living...I didn't have time to show sympathy at this time.

I get in up anger but distracted from the pain on my shoulders, I almost tumble but I hold my ground. I quickly roll over as soon as the Houndoom was about to impact me with a quick attack but I cry in small pain, rolling over hurt my shoulders. It halts right next to me, without hesitation I latch my paws on its left foreleg and try to trip over the stupid dog. It tries to shake me off, but I then dig my claws into it's forelegs skin making it bleed. It starts to make small whimpering sounds, I then jump back...almost tumbling again, I regain my strength and jump up on its horn. I ready my tail, as I did a small front flip on his head and hit my tail against its skull, knocking it out cold.

I then limp towards the Murkrow and I stab my claws into its body, the Murkrow then turns into a pile of ash. I was relieved, still I was limping from that battle. I felt the warm blood go down my front legs, I try looking for June so I follow my way back.

"JUNE!" I scream out hoping I would get an answer. Reinforcements came to the village while March was in front of a few tough looking teams, I quickly dash towards him and he instantly fixes in his fighting stance. I take a step back and March starts laughing. "You had me prepared son!" I limp towards him.

"Have you seen June anywhere?" I ask worriedly.

"Nope, she's probably taking care of the young Eevee kits hiding behind some huge tree." He responds and waves his arms to signals the teams he's leading to move forward.

I soon realise the attack was over, I heard other teams calling out of any survivors. I look around and I see a Espeon crying over a dead Flareon, one of our guys dragging a dead Vaporeon...the one that helped me recently. Life like this isn't a good thing at such a young age, but the only reason why is that I was dragged here by Mark. I then spot a tree that looks familiar, I dash over to it and I check if June is there. Nothing, I'm beginning to panic. I search the area hoping I would find her, I see two Eevee kits that looked dead. I ran over to them to see if they were still alive, but there was no signs of life.

"JAKE! Where are you!"A voice calls out, I pick up where the voice came from so I dart to where it's from and I quickly notice it was Mark when he jumped came over to me by some bushes.

"Sorry...Jake, I got...caught up...fighting two Shadow Pokémon...a Mightyena and two Houndooms...never got hit once, ahaha...I found June earlier, she needs you...now!" He tells me breathing heavily, _Impressive_. I thought. Oh no, June is hurt. I quickly follow him until he stops and shows me the unconscious body in front of him.

"June! Are you ok!" I shout while running over to her, I nudge her face hoping that she's alive and might respond back…but nothing. "Mark stay here, I'll get help!" I demand Mark, he shakes his head.

"No Jake, you're hurt…rest here with June, I'll look for help." Mark insists and runs off before I could say anything, I sat down next to my sister hoping she's be awake. I can't believe it, I'm too late, s-she's gone! I-I'm sorry June, I'm so sorry...I start to cry next to her, I go nuzzling the motionless body in tears. My fur is starting to get wet, it starts raining...at the wrong time too. But, my only family left...my sister, June...dead! The claw gashes on her torso made her look dead...no, she's alive, she has to be alive...not dead!

"JUNE!" I cry to her, I begin to nudge her vigorously...still she stays silent. I give up, there is I could do...shaking her isn't going to wake her up, I lay my head on my sisters stomach, in tears whispering her name. I close my eyes and weep silently, I never experienced grief this bad before. Everything was about to be alright, no, not alright...I left her, she died...thoughts sorrowfully churn in my head. On the verge of dozing off...

"J...Jake?" My heart stops beating, my eyes open widely. I instantly raise my head and June slowly roles to her stomach and tries to stand up.

"June, don't worry…lay down get some rest, Mark's getting help!" I tell her wiping the tears off my eyes, I lay my paw on her cheek and smile.

"Jake, I couldn't help the two poor Eevee souls…two Houndooms and…and a Mightyena…I couldn't save them…the rest ran away." She cries, I start to nuzzle her neck.

"June, I'm sorry, but I was mostly worried about you...my sister, I didn't want to lose you, I don't want to lose anyone anymore." I exclaim, I see June slightly smile for two seconds. I couldn't help but smile.

"But Jake, you must understand...they were only kits, I know how much we care for each other but what about the poor families?" She questions.

"Don't worry, right now...you are most important to me, you are someone I can count on. I trust you with my life, if you were gone...then who can I trust?" I respond, she nods agreeing to my true sounding statement. First, I had to clean her. Try cleaning her wounds by licking them but she twitches and whimpers sometimes but we don't mind, we do whatever we can to help each other...no matter how risky or hurtful it is.

"Jake...are you okay? You've been crying, I'm just concerned for you." She asks while looking at my face, her eyelids twitch every time I lick one of her wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer back a little more firmly. I stop licking her wounds, I notice her long, tuft hair is messed up. So I fix them up, twisting her crippled hair into a long nice tuft going down her face once again.

"Thanks Jake, are most brothers around this world do things like that?"

"I don't think so, I've heard that most siblings would kill each other over something." I reply with a honest laugh.

"Ahaha, well, you're one in a million Jake. I love you brother."

"I love you to June." I respond with a smile, I then start to lick my wounds. It's hard trying to reach the wounds on my shoulders but I couldn't get June to do it, she's hurt.

"Mind if I help?" She asks raising her head.

"Nah, don't worry about it, you're injured...maybe next time." I decline, she scoffs and then smiles.

**—5 minutes later—**

It's been a while and has been awkwardly silent. she decided to go to sleep. So, I was wondering, when will Mark be back…


	3. Chapter 2: Marcus Tou Perilgrin

**Authors Note: This chapter is a bit short… but it's what happened earlier. Please don't forget to review any flaws in the story and show some support! Going on… Mark's full/real name is Marcus Tou Perilgrin.**

**Marcus Tou Perilgrin**

≈ Chapter 2 ≈

**—Mark's**** Point Of View 23 minutes earlier—**

That took care of the Shadow Growlithe, I turn back to check on Jake and June but they weren't there! I look around then felt something, my instincts told me June and Jake were in trouble! I have to look for them, I run in the village but I couldn't find any of them, I then run off to a random direction hoping to find any signs of them.

I continue sprinting, I see a Murkrow flying unexpectedly above me, it spins around and tries to swoop me but I incinerate it with my flamethrower before it got to me. I then got into a fight with a two small Shadow Poochyena who came running at me. They are coming at me on both sides, I duck down to thrust myself and dart off. I look back at the Poochyena but they are confused. They prossibly thought I ran away so they turn around to find another Pokémon to fight off, I take them on by surprise by coming from behind them. I slash one of their throats as I jump to the left one's left. The other tries to tackle me but I slide to it's right using my tails for support, then I spin around in my fighting stance with my tails spread out. The poor Shadow Poochyena takes a step back, without hesitation, I unleash my flamethrower on it.

I hear a scream! "June!" I call out, I run on my four limbs as fast as I can to where the sound came from, then I see a group of Eevee running past me. I kept going towards the scream until I see June lying unconscious on the ground on her back, I look over her and saw a Mightyena arguing with two Houndoom. I shout in fury and shot a flamethrower at them, they turn around and jump out of the way. I growl and I try to quick attack the Mightyena, it jumps in the air and positions itself to grab me but I flatten myself to the ground and roll over. The Mightyena falls on his stomach and starts coughing. The Houndoom are shooting shadow balls at me, but I stay in one spot due to their **terrible** aim. I turn around and see the Mightyena getting up, I quickly make up my mind and run past the Houndoom as they begin to tackle me. Urgh, one of my tails is tangled up…I instantly turn around and charge at them, the Mightyena jumps towards me but I force myself to halt then it face plants in front of me. I charge up a flamethrower, ready to take out the Mightyena then a shadow ball goes right past my face and distracts me.

I take a step back and one of the Houndooms darts towards me, I duck down as far as I can go. The Houndoom charging at me stop slows down as it runs over me and at the same time I claw its belly with both of my paws, it yelps multiple times and starts rolling over uncontrollably. The Houndoom ends up cringing and the other one just barely hits me with another shadow ball. I stare at it in the eyes, which tells it that 'you're next'. I look to my right to see the Mightyena growling at me, he has mud all over his face from the face plant recently. I laugh so hard that he dashes at me with rage, I got so easily distracted and jumped over him. That was close, he tries to turn around but slips on a patch of grass.

I think a Houndoom just used a feint attack, I look around worriedly and didn't know where it went. Then the Mightyena came back up and tries to slash me with its claws but accidentally hits the unseeable Houndoom. I run off to catch some of my breath, I see the injured Houndoom get up and shake its head. I was getting tired of this, literally, they all charge at me at once. I then pretend to jump in the air which made the two Houndoom to jump and also making the Mightyena to flinch, I quickly jump back and turn around, ending up a tree and diving off one of the branches. Whilst in mid-air I charge up my heatwave and I obliterate the three assholes.

_That was tiring…_ I to catch my breath as I walk up to June and nuzzle her to see if she was alive. She wasn't breathing or anything and she looks all beaten up. I then hear a loud yelp and I then stand straight up looking over a few bushes but I couldn't see if it was Jake, I stop for a second to untangle my tails.

I finally untangle my tails and stand up straight again, I begin to walk deeper into the village.

"JAKE! Where are you!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I hear rustling and I try to make myself look relaxed, then Jake appears. I couldn't believe what he has been through, he is too injured and I notice he is limping too. Nodding at him, I make him follow me...I lead him to June.

**—Now—**

"Mark stay here, I'll get help!" Jake shouted, he shouldn't! He is injured…

"No Jake, you're hurt…rest here with June, I'll look for help!" I demand, I then run off as fast as I can trying to avoid his counters. I start looking for help, there are lots of teams securing the area and looking for survivors. I spot March kneeling over a dead Riolo, probably one of ours. So I run up to him.

"MARK! You are going to be punished!" March shouts at me as he sees me. I didn't know why, he holds his hand up above me and I whimper.

"Sir? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Don't go all cute on me! You know what you did wrong!" He shouts raising his hand and clenching his fists this time.

"I don't know, sir." I looked down with disappointment.

"Mark, I trusted you. How could you disobey an order, you were specifically suppose to be here earlier saving the village...but noooooo...you had to wait until you finish your beauty sleep, this Riolu here...risked his life trying to save this village, now imagine, what you would've done to change this!" He snaps at me, but first I was really confused.

"I… I was… here!" I respond loudly with stutters.

"Explain why you are so clean then!" He demands

"Sir, that doesn't mean I wasn't here...I took out a Growlithe, a Murkrow, two Poochyena, two Houdoom and a Mightyena" I exclaim taking in a deep breath.

"Shut up and please pretend that you are wrong!" He mutters loudly while making a face peer pressuring me to pretend that I was wrong.

I nodd. "Well I kinda need help, sir!"

"With what? Spill it out silly snake!" March shoots back.

"Well my team are in trouble, sir…" I trail off.

"STOP CALLING ME SIR! And fine, I'll bring you over a team with you… JUST CALL ME MARCH NEXT TIME!" He screams in rage, I jump back and nod slightly. I have to wait until March comes over to me with a Charmander and a Squirtle.

"Here is your team Mark!" _Are you for serious! He gave me a team of beginners!_ I thought.

"Alright, well looks like I have to go now." I murmur, I turn the other way and wave my nine golden tails.

I don't even want to come to this but…the Charmander and Squirtle are actually riding on me! I growl under my breath with absolute digust, there they are… …Jake and June are sleeping. How long did I keep them waiting again? Blah, doesn't matter! I signal my temporary team pick each of them up, the dodgy Charmander is carrying Jake and the weird Squirtle takes care of June.

The little mutts are whining because they have to do all the work, I was getting annoyed skin deep. I wish I could tell them to **shut up**, but I'm afraid I might make them cry…I give up, I can't take this anymore!

"Dudes! Stop whining, hop on my back if you want…" I growl. That's the last thing I want to hear…cheering! My back is hurting, I try to stand up straight to show these mongrels how tough I am. I was carrying Jake, June and the two little Pokémon who look cute...to be honest. We are almost to the base and I'm getting tired.

**—At our base—**

We finally made it to our base and started making our way to the Medical Tent. At the Medical Tent, I go inside and fall on the floor.

"Go help yourselves…" I mutter, the guys then hop off and hand over the two Eevee to Starry. I couldn't stand, my back was murdering me, Starry starts squealing on about how cute the Charmander and Squirtle is.

"You sure don't look too good!" Starry exclaims.

"I know, these guys have been sitting on my back all day!" I shout in disgrace.

"I wasn't talking to you…but I could consider that," Starry retorts. I growl and start walking outside. Just before I made it out of the tent, Starry continues, "Sorry Mark, but nursing isn't an easy job when you have multiple Pokémon to take care of… I…-" Starry continues as cut her off.

"Forget it!"

I walk out of the tent, I then hear Starry sigh…in a sad tone. I droop my ears and enter my tent, I lay down on my comfy hay mattress and let out one huge yawn. Why was I so mean to Starry...I didn't mean it, maybe I should go back and say 'sorry'. She might not forgive me, she did sound pretty sad and I should have not been harsh on her. Before everything faded, I had this weird feeling.


	4. Chapter 3: Dealing With The Enemy

**Jake: What the literal heck!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Jake: Why do I have to be the weak one? *Humphs***

**June: HAHA!**

**Jake: SHH, you got beat up by one… two, three dogs!**

**Mark: Shut up both of you and get on with the story!**

**Me: *Face plants on my computers keyboard* uh yt JD RSDTF.d;f**

* * *

**Dealing With The Enemy **

≈ Chapter 3 ≈

—**Jakes Point Of View—**

**Appearing in the same pitch black world again, nothing happens, other than being confronted by the Shadow. The pitch black Flareon sits on its haunch staring at me.**

**"**Why is it you haunt me?**" I ask, the Shadow comes in closer to my view and gives out a little laugh.**

**"I'm not here to haunt you, and why would I haunt you?" It asks back.**

**"**If you are not here to haunt me, then what is your purpose?**"**

**"My purpose is my own business and no others."**

**"**Who are you?**"**

**"That is a question that involves my own business."**

**"**What is your name then?**"**

**"I cannot provide you my name."**

**"**If this is your own business, then why has it got something to do with me...obviously I need to know what is going on.**"**

**"I cannot risk that, and if I tell you...things will not go as planned." It starts to slightly raise its voice.**

**"**What do you mean 'as planned', what are you planning?**"**

**"Please refrain yourself from asking anymore questions, and you will find out soon enough...it's not my intention to tell you anyway. I'll see you in our next meeting."**

**"**Wait! Don't go! No!**" I plead loudly, but the Shadow disappears. I sigh, then everything turns white...I start to have the feeling of being sucked out of a portal.**

**—...—**

I wake up, but I keep my eyes close.

"-what should we do about it?" I hear a voice continuing its speech.

"We can't have him here!" the second voice booms, it sounds familiar.

"But he is our friend! Not our enemy, you should understand!" The first voice shouts.

"Fine, but remember...we are dealing with the enemy, I'll leave it up to you if that is what you wish." The second voice mutters loudly then I hear heavy steps walking outside.

_Were they talking about me, If they were then,_ why? I thought.I then open my eyes to check where I am.

"Jake! You're awake!" I hear the same second voice yell, then I see Starry run over to me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're safe, in the Medical Tent." Starry responds in a happy voice. _Was it sarcasm? _I thought.

"Where is June?" I ask Starry while squirming to get some comfort.

"She's in the other room, she's happy that you were there for her," Starry mentions, I smile. I try to get up and my shoulders had a weird feeling, I found out they were wrapped in cloth.

"They will heal." Starry says confidently. I found out I was lying on a hay mattress and I slowly raise myself and walk limply over to Starry.

"Who…h-how did I get here?" I inquire she laughs nervously.

"Mark helped you both get here" She answers and sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just Mark, he's…I don't know...I have a little thing for him if you didn't notice," Starry blushes but sighs again, "He looked hurt from bringing you here and I couldn't help him. He just told me to forget it, when I tried to speak with him and he just walks out." She sits down, "You should go check out your sister." I nod at her, I go over to the next room and I see June sitting up on her hay mattress, looking at her wounds.

"Jake!" She shouts happily as I walk in.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I ask with a smile.

"Fine, I look ugly from the scars…is my very long, little fringe alright?" She asks crossing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine." I answer as I take a glance of her long, little fringe she had since she ever joined this fort.

"I'm not sure if Jack, my boyfriend, will like me anymore!" She exclaims and looks down at her paws.

"June, you don't need Jack...was he there with you when you were unconscious?" I tell her with an added question.

"Nope."

"No matter what, I'll always be there for you...from right to wrong from wrong to right." I tell her, she laughs.

"I know, that's true...but you know, remember the time you and I first joined Fort Nuncada, this base?" She expresses.

"Well, it was pretty complicated to start off with and yeah, I do." I reply with a chuckle.

I take a stroll to my tent to check on Mark. He was sleeping covering his face with his tails, I didn't want to wake him up so I turn around and before I made an exit, I heard a rustling sound. I look back and found Mark standing up.

"Hey Jake, where're you going?" He asks, but I also notice, he sounds a bit irritated by something.

"I thought you were sleeping…anyways I came to tell you, when I was in the Medical Tent, pretending to be unconscious. Starry and some other guy were talking about something. I think they were talking about me, it sounded as they didn't want me here." I explain directly to Mark then turns around and lay back down.

"Don't talk about Starry again and it's I'm part of it...no I'm not telling you." He mutters lays back down.

"I'm guessing I should leave you alone?"

"Yes…" He grumbles. I walk out of the tent in confusion. Why were they saying that stuff about Mark then? Other than that, I go back to the Medical Tent to find some more information. I then see March walk inside the Medical Tent. I walk to the side of the tent and I try to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-you sure medication will still help him?" I think I hear March say.

"Yes, he should need some special medication… soon he will-" The Starry pitch voice says before she gets cut off.

"Wait, someone is eavesdropping on us." I think March grumbles, my heart skips a beat.

I stay where I am and I wait for something to happen, maybe the conversation might start again. I start to hear footsteps coming to my direction, before I could react, I feel a powerful kick come across my torso, I squeal in pain and ended up skidding on my back hitting a nearby tree. I look around dizzily, then I see a bulky Pokémon taking the form of a Machoke coming over to me with its fists clenching.

"You should have not eavesdropped on us...now that you know some vital information, I might have to take you out," March shouts as I realise his voice. He grabs my mane under my chin and painfully pushes me against the tree trunk. I then feel a powerful punch that hits my stomach consequentially winding me, he lets go of me and I drop down. I cringe trying to take in a few breathes. I look up and feel something hit my head, a few colors of blue and red flash bright. Then everything goes black with a hint of red blurs.

**—****Junes Point Of View 47 seconds earlier (In Medical Tent)—**

I hear a conversation starting then I lay down again, I can't hear them properly. Maybe it's not important but I notice something was wrong, they didn't sound too happy. I slow down my breathing then the talking stops. That is relieving, now I can have peace.

"SQEEE!" I jump up as soon as I hear a loud squeal next to the tent, I quickly limp outside to see what's going on. When I reach the exit, I peek my head through as just I as look at March he knocks an Eevee out...Jake. What is with March now?

"March, what are you doing?" I scream at him as I jump out of the tent, I hear Starry's footsteps and he runs outside the tent behind me. I see Jake lying on the floor next to a tree trunk, March starts walking over to me.

"June, you are next too!" March shouts, I feel anger go down my spine. I quickly try to quick attack him.

"NO!" Starry screams. March quickly jumps out of the way and I slide to a halt.

"Don't even think about it Starry!" March yells at Starry. He turns around and runs towards me, I jump to the left as he tries to reach me with a mega punch. I continue dodging as he keeps trying to punch me multiple times.

"Why did you do that to my brother!" I scream again, I quickly try to tackle him but then he kicks within his reach, I hurl back onto my stomach and cough a few times. I quickly jump up on my feet and produce a ball of darkness, I throw it at him with my mouth and he sidesteps to his right making me miss my shot.

"You're just like your brother." He smirks, "You don'tbelong HERE!" He roars at me.

"March! Stop, calm down…please!" Starry shouts as she comes up to me and starts dragging me away by my scruff. I can't just let him do that to my brother...I have to do something about it, I kick Starry with my left hind leg. She falls back and stares at me with her mouth open, I then feel something grab my the skin on my back. I yelp and whimper causing me with breathing difficulty. I get lift up in the air by March then bolt of lightning strikes him and he let me go, the Machoke gives me a death stare until he trembles. I watch him fall to the ground, and then Starry grabs me around the stomach again.

"June, stop, please...just let it go!" Starry exclaims.

I try kicking her away again, but she kept on holding me tight.

"You don't want me to do this…" I last hear Starry say until I feel something sharp pierce my shoulder and everything went pitch black.

—**Marks Point Of View— (In His Tent)**

Why! I hit my paws on my mattress repeatedly in anger. I felt an aura of darkness around me, I twitch as soon as I feel something was up to no good. Jake…I force myself up and quickly run outside my tent, I follow the unlikely scent and I quickly sprint towards it. I skid to a halt and found Starry crying and there were lots of Pokemon around, I look to my left and I see Jake unconscious, I run over to him and and I nudge him.

"Jake, get up!" I shout. I jump to my left and just saw a Machoke fried up, he was on the ground…dead, "March!" I take a step back and I bump into another Eevee, June is in front of the Raichu motionless, "STARRY!" I scream.

Starry takes a step back and she cries. "I couldn't do anything to…help them…apparently March knew someone was eavesdropping on us and it was Jake, he also tried to kill him because…! I couldn't stop him, he had a fight with him and…and March took out Jake." She starts to crying quietly.

"What about June?" I ask while looking at the gasping bystanders.

"I felt a dark presence when she started attacking him, I tried to stop both of them but March lost it and I had to fry him with a thunderbolt…I grabbed June trying to calm her down but she wouldn't…I…had to inject her with this." Starry showed me a green needle with a little red cross sign on it.

"Are they alright?" I question.

"June will wake up in half an hour and I'm not sure about Jake and Mark…" She trails off. I go up to her and she takes two steps back.

"Starry?" I ask.

"Stay away from me Mark…" She murmurs, "I can't even handle somethings like this, I'm not sure if I can...handle...you."

"I… I." I stutter, "I'm sorry Starry, but I there is something I got to tell you." I needed, not only to express myself. I did fall for Starry...a little.

Starry darts back inside the Medical Tent. I go inside to check on her and found the poor Raichu crying silently, I go up to her and she winces.

"Starry, it's ok…if you want to know, I also feel the same way you feel for me" I tell her and smile, I sit next to her and she wraps her hands around my right paw then starts crying on my mane. I let out a sigh and droop my ears, then I use four of my tails to cover her for comfort.

"Really Mark?"

**—Maybe some hours later—**

It was a long afternoon, she ended up sleeping on my tails.

I hear rustling outside, I quickly get prepared but I end up in a fine sigh as I found June walking through the entrance. June drags Jake in with her mouth, she looks at me and I notice she has tear stains down her worrying eyes.

"Mark? Is that Starry sleeping on your tails?" She asks a bit happier and begins to smile.

"Yeah…don't mention anything...I finally told her." I exclaim quietly. She giggles and continues to drag Jake further inside. She drops him next to me.

"Starry did the right thing." She says, I nod.

I feel something move my tail, I look back and she wakes up.

"The Pichu egg!" She exclaims. She jumps off and runs outside.

"June stay here with Jake," I demand them, she nods and I run after Starry. I make it outside and turn right behind the tent. I see her, she's sitting down in front of the egg near a patch of grass.

"I hid it here." Starry tells me. I hear the egg crack, at the moment Starry is on the verge of squealing in happiness. I can't help but smile...Starry looks cute that way. I see the egg break and she starts to peel off the shells. I see the baby electric mouse, Starry picks it up and hold it around her arms.

"Umm… Mark, well what do we do with it now?" She asks smiling at me.

"I thought you knew!" I blurt laughing and she squints at me.

"Well Mark, want to raise this Pichu…_together_?" She whispers. _Oh my…_the word 'together' repeated in my head slowly.I knew what she meant! She's blushing, I quickly hid my face with my tails to hide my redden cheeks.

"Together," I respond peaking my nose between my tails, she starts laughing. _Damn, this is what had feeling from the first place…but I couldn't figure it out…until now...it was courage! _She runs up to me and leans on my left foreleg.

"What should we name her!" She exclaims.

"Peach…" I blurt out for no reason at all.

"Peee…" The Pichu squeaks.

"AW!" Starry squeals, "Well it's decided!"

"AWWW! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" We both jump in shock and June is imitating a kiss leaving my face reddened.

"Really June?" I retort.

"I was listening to the whole thing, well...not the start, I knew you could do it!" June speaks out delightedly.

"Eh, actually...Starry did." I respond with a little shame.

"WHAT?" June exclaims loudly and makes a grimacing expression.

"What about Jake?" I say trying to remind her.

"He's fine now! You woke him up when you both ran outside." She jokes, "Starry, you know I'm sorry for kicking you."

"It's okay June," She accepts, I put my head down and nuzzle Starry's cheeks. She starts to giggle, June in the corner of my eye is smiling and then she darts off back inside the tent.

"Starry, please take care of Peach. I'm going to sleep because it's like…night." I notify her, I lower my head and kiss her in the cheek and instantly I run off. _Did I just do that!?_ I thought.I looked back and saw the Raichu standing up in awe, her face swollen with pink. I laugh and then I continue running back to my tent. As I walk inside, I fall on my mattress and close my eyes…

* * *

**Starry: Aha… I'm going to murder you Jacob!**

**Me: * ._. ***

**Mark: I'm that enthusiastic? .**

**June: HAHAHA, HE KISSED HER!**

**Mark: *Whole face turns to a WHOLE different colour*****  
**

**Jake: You da man Mark!**

**Mark: *Rolls eyes***

**Shiny Houndoom: Hi.**

**Jake: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

**Me: *Finds out that deleting these characters are very tempting***


	5. Chapter 4

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Jake: *Starts growling at the shiny Houndoom***

**Shiny Houndoom: You can just call me Beige.**

**Jake: *Continues growling***

**Me: ARE YOU STILL FIGHTING!?**

**June: *Comes up behind me and cuddles.***

**Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRAGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION!**

**All Characters: *Gasps***

**Mark: So, that means… I'm not real? .**

**Me: *Buries my face inside the toilet bowl.***

**Jake: Awkward…**

**Starry: Now continue to our story, this author who has his head stuck inside the toilet bowl wants your reviews! Thank you for reading :D**

≈ Chapter 4 ≈

—**Jakes Point Of View—**

_**The one who holds darkness will kill you… unless you do what's right. Remember you can decide fate from now on…**_

I wake up once again, this time I was inside my tent. I got up and starting walking towards the medical tent. It was sunny morning and a few clouds were visible in the sky, Starry ran up to me and she quickly took off the cloth on my wounds. "Thanks… is it true that you and-" I spoke until I got cut off.

"Yes, Jake." She blushed and looked away. _Damn that fox has made a good move! _I was happy that we got a new leader, this time it was a Primape. He is nice and not too demanding, his name was Slamp. _Funny name, huh? _I suddenly saw a Vulpix panting.

"Everybody get ready! We are going to be under attack… category 4 attack!" A Vulpix warned everyone, this is bad… category 4. I quickly look around and then I see my sister bump into me. "You ready?" I asked, she nodded. I gritted my teeth and spotted Mark running out of his tent. "Jake!" He came over to us. I quickly turn to my left and see two Mightyena's jump from a bush. We called our team 'Justice'. I see many other teams preparing and some were in fights already. Many shadow Pokemon swarmed our base, mostly Houndooms and Mightyena's.

"Alright, get ready team!" I shouted, I took in a huge breathe as soon as I saw the same dog that attacked me two days ago. He watched me carefully from a distance, I quickly turn to my right and June got tackled down by a Mightyena. I side jumped and bite one of the dogs leg, it yelped and then June jumped up and smacked her tail against the dogs back. It fell on the floor, it wasn't long until the shiny Houndoom tackled me to the ground and I let out an 'oooph', I roll over when it tried to slash its claws on me. Mark then tackled the Houndoom and it hustled a few yards, he then came running up to it.

The Mightyena stood up and charged up a shadow ball, June ran in front of me and threw out a shadow ball herself. The ball soon hit the Mightyena's one and blew up in his face, I then felt four claws grab me on my back and soon realised I was being carried by two Murkrows. "JAKE" June screamed, she tried to jump up but they took me up higher.

"GET OFF ME YOU MUTTS!" I shouted while trying to wiggle out of their grip, but they held on tighter.

I try to smack my tail against one of them but I couldn't reach, a shadow ball went right pass me and hit one of the Murkrows. I look down to see June firing them whilst Mark was protecting her, the Murkrow descended in a falling position. I was 15 yards from the ground and I couldn't do anything but I jerked my body, the bird let go and then grabbed me again in a split second. It was closer to my tail so I put all my strength in it and it started to shine, I swung it against the bird and it flew 20 meters away.

I was falling around 17 yards from the sky, I closed my eyes due to my fear. "JAKE! NOO!" I heard June screaming, I open my eyes and saw Mark sprinting to my fall destination but he was too late. I hate the ground hard and felt something split in my front left leg as I cried out in unbearable pain.

"AHHHH, GAWD!" I cried loudly, I started to cough violently and blood was coming out.

"JAAAAAKE!" Mark screamed, I was in so much pain. I tried to breathe but it was hard, I started making whimpering involuntarily and let myself go.

I saw a shadow ball hit Mark pretty hard to his torso because he was so distracted by me, he fell over… slowly and couldn't get up. I continued to feel pain but I convulsed when the shiny Houndoom stood one of his paws on my broken leg. I squealed in pain, then saw June bite the Houndooms tail. The Houndoom started yelping and fell over to its side, June was angry and she took a step back and continued to shoot multiple shadow balls at it. I couldn't help it, I cringed turbulently and kept my eyes closed.

—**Junes Point Of View—**

Shit! What am I going to do now! I saw the stupid Mightyena get up from the fight with Mark and tried to tackle me, I take two steps to the side and the Mightyena disappeared. I started to panic then I felt a huge body ram into me and caused me to hustle 7 feet back. I coughed then forced myself up again, it was growling at me then I ran towards it. My tail was ready to go and I did a front flip hoping I would hit my tails on its forehead but it jumped towards me and grabbed my torso with its dark claws then threw me to the ground whilst in midair.

I started to feel fury, then I tried to prepare my shadow ball but the Mightyena was too fast for me now. It lost control when the Mightyena was about to hit me and the shadow ball exploded in my face, I cried out in pain then got up feeling dizzy. The Mightyena was knocked out from the blast, I then try to get back to Jake but I tripped over the Mightyena that woke up. It jumped on me and pinned me down, "Get **OFF** of me!" I shouted in disgust, it had my stomach exposed then slashed my belly. I screamed in pain then rolled over and kept my face down, I started to feel darkness control me. I felt rage, I got up without feeling pain and open my mouth. I bite the Mightyena's leg so hard, I felt a few cracks. The Mightyena was yelping in pain, then I stabbed my claws up its throat and it let out one more breath.

I was really mad, I wanted to kill every single one of these **ASSHOLES!** I soon started to feel lightheaded, then I black out.

_**Soon… soon.**_

—**Jakes Point Of View—**

The pain was too much, I turn my head and saw Mark. He was on the ground with tears in his eyes. "Mark…" I let out. He moved his eyes and look at me, I could see fear trembling in his eyes.

"Jake… that… that, shadow ball… it hit me… it was very powerful… I don't think… I can make it…" Mark said in a raspy voice. I didn't know what to do, I tried crawling up to him with my right leg but pain shot up my left foreleg. I didn't stop, I kept trying and finally made it closer to him. His ears were drooped and he looked sick.

"Mark, please don't go." I whispered, he closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Jake, if I die… tell Starry I love her and make Peach strong." He stuttered, "and take care, you've always been my best friend and always will be…"

"No! Mark! You're going to make it! Ok!" I pleaded in sadness. I could tell he tried to nod, I was hoping he would make it.

"Jake… I can't breathe… it's hard…" He coughed, he took in one last breath and smiled… "Bye Jake…" Then he was lifeless…

"Mark?" I said shyly… "Mark! Oh no! Please no! Not NOW! MARK! MAAAAARK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I begged, I started to cry and I then snuggled up to his golden white mane… crying into it. I curled myself up right next to him and cried slowly.

I felt myself being dragged, I tried to shrug whoever was holding me off but its grip was tight. I was looking at Mark, the last few seconds of him being in my vision… then I couldn't see the golden fox anymore. I was dragged behind a few tall bushes, I cried into my bushy tail when I was free. "Jake, you're alive… it's me… Starry." I didn't even care, I just couldn't stop thinking about my best friend. "He's gone now Jake, he's gone… the shadows won." She continued to speak. "We're going to hide here until the heat dies down."

"Starry… Mark… he told me to tell you… that he loves you and to make Peach strong…" I stumbled. I heard Starry crying, I tried to get up but whimpered in pain when I moved my left forelimb. I finally got up leaving my broken leg limp.

I took in a deep breath, slowly lowered myself to the ground and took a nap.

… _**You're kidding me… Your best friend or what ever is left of him died…**_

I frantically woke up as I saw Starry prodding me. "Wake up, Jake and be quiet…" She whispered while keeping her head down. I heard loud susurration of the leaves around us. _What could be large enough to make those lively sounds?_ The loud footsteps grew louder, I start to panic under my breath. "Calm down." She whispered once more. I did. Soon they footsteps sounded like they were moving away from us, I then couldn't hear it anymore. My left side was was numb and I have no idea why.

"How long have we been here?" I queried while gazing at the muddy yet bloody ground.

"I'm not sure." She peered at the baby blue sky. "An hour or so." She clarified while looking around. I tried to stand up but she kept her paw on my torso. "Don't move, stay here, I'll look for any survivors."

I wanted to see everything, but I should probably stay where I am. She quickly opened up a gap in one of the tall bushes and she jumped through it. 'June' I thought… is she alright? I felt more guilty after what we've been through but I couldn't accept the fact that my parents died, my brother died, Kalen… my best friend… Mark.

Those horrid images kept flashing through my head, I cringed even more. Back when I was a few months old… Kalen getting clobbered… my mother died during my birth… my dad died from the same thing that killed Kalen. Mark falling over emotionally after that blow, the last thing I was worried about was June.

I slowly touched my paw up my left arm, I immediately stopped after I felt throbbing pain. I was forced to whimper a little but kept it low. I tried to stand up reluctantly, I first tried to get my hind legs under me, then I lifted up my right paw and finally got it under me after a few shuffles. I slowly raised myself up and let my left arm dangle. I heavily limped slowly to the battlefield that was once our base. I glanced around to make sure that I was safe, I froze into my stance.

I saw two glowing red eyes from a dark patch a 10 meters away, I couldn't move. My mouth was struck opened, it started to walk up to me. I started breathing ponderously, I couldn't run or walk fast enough to get away. It was close to me, I stuck awe when it stopped right near me. It was an Absol! It raised its paw and looked like it tried to grab me, I couldn't help it. I promptly fell on my left side and whimpered hard, I fell on my broken leg. "Please! Don't kill me! Please! Please! Please!" I pleaded in fear and anxiety, I closed my eyes shut and curled up almost into a ball.

Nothing happened, I thought I was dead… I opened my eyes to see the Absol trembling in fear… why? It was staring at me with sadness in its eyes and ran off. I steadily uncurl myself and looked at the direction where it ran off too, there was no sign of it. I let out a reassuring 'whew'. I glanced around once more and see Starry running after me.

"Jake! I told you to stay and rest!" She clamored, she picked me from under my belly and held me up. I squirmed to try get some comfort, but she kept telling me to stop moving. I didn't listen until I felt comfy, finally I then let loose and let my limbs dangle. I rested my head on her chest and slumbered off.

I wake up nonchalantly and found myself on a hand made looking mattress, it was made of grass and leaves. I stretched out my right arm whilst being heedful about my left. I looked to my left and saw a rising slope of land. I get up on my three's and limped. It was kind of hard going up a slope on my three limbs, when I finally reach the top I was awestruck. It was a high cliff and the sunrising was so beautiful, it had a beautiful hue aura which made a black and orange outline around the existing mountains in view.

I just sat their, watching the sun rise as it began to lose it's alluring colour. It wasn't too long until I noticed Starry sitting next to me, I kinda did jump a bit but just kept looking at the mountains. "Isn't that where the snow is?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Jori Peak." She whispered, she took a glance behind her and looked back.

"I've never seen the snow before, I've always wanted to go there." I clarified in a sad look.

"Don't worry Jake, you'll get there one day… trust me…" She responded trying to cheer me up.

"How though?" I wondered out loud.

"Easy… you will start an adventure now, from now on… we move place to place… exploring, making new friends and I promise you will eventually get there…" She said motivationally. I nodded and limped down the hill. Starry followed me and asked me if she could help but I declined. I didn't notice until now that I had a huge gash on the left side of my torso.

I almost cried out in pain realising how much it hurt now! I was so numb before and couldn't feel it until now. My stomach reflexed and I tipped over on my right side whimpering turbulently at the pain. Starry ran over to me and tried to comfort me, I look carefully and see a someone else on four legs running at me!

"Jaaaaaaaake!" It called out, it appeared to be June. I was so happy she was alive but I couldn't show it because of what I'm going through at the moment. I slowly cringed and let out a huge 'aaaaaaah'. "Jake, we're here for you!" She put her paw over my head to feel if I had a fever or anything near that. I was fine, the pain gradually stopped and everything went back to normal. I still felt shots of stinging but they didn't bother me.

"What was that about?" June asked in fear.

"The left side of his chest was badly wounded and he didn't feel it until now!" Starry exclaimed. "Jake, please don't move… June, could you carry him on your back and follow me?" June then nodded, she carefully delved her head under my belly and slowly raised me onto her back. I winced a little bit.

I tried to convince her I could walk when she started to get weaker, she kept on declining. She was determined to help me. Half an hour later we made it into an insect territory, I was told to keep my head down and try not to move. "June, Starry, please stop and can we rest?" I pleaded.

"Jake, I-I'm not going to stop until… *breaths* -we r-reach our stopping place!" June exclaimed while almost at a crawling pace. I couldn't help it, guess what I did? I threw myself off her back! She gasped in shock.

"June, I can't watch you like this! This is not right!" I tried to tell her. Starry then picked me up and I let out a long loathing sigh. From there on I went limp, the time went from day to night. It felt so short though but I knew it was time to rest.

Starry gave up and finally uttered. "Ugh, let's go look for someplace to rest." I look behind Starry's shoulders and see June lagging behind, she was really tired. "Over here." She put me down thoughtfully between the protruding roots from the ground next to a huge tree trunk. I couldn't sleep that night, knowing that anything is out there… watching me.

**Mark: So, that means I can leave now since I'm dead and a part of your imagination… *Makes dull face***

**June: Mark, please don't leave! We are friends, come on!**

**Starry: *Cries***

**Me: *Wipes my face with a towel***

**June: EWWWWWWWW, you smell!**

**Me: T_T**

**Jake: June, I thought I told you to stop. But you didn't!**

**June: Jake, you are my brother and I love you. I don't want to lose any more of my family members!**

**Peach: So you decided to leave me… *Talks in a low, manly voice.***

**Starry: Umm…**

**Me: *Is building up frustration and is about to press the Backspace button on all the highlighted characters!***

**Jake: What's wrong Jacob? Why are you trembling?****  
**

**Mark: So you still think we are a fragment of YOUR imagination? Or are you a fragment of my imagination?**

**Me: Uhh… hey readers if you have any concerns just review here!**

**Kalen: Hey brother…**

**Me: *Gets out a gun and points at my head.***


	6. Chapter 5

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Me: Wait? Where did my gun go?! *Gasps in shock as I found out…***

**Jake: Hands up criminals!**

**June: I'm not a criminal! *Rolls eyes*****  
**

**Kalen: Younger brother…**

**Jake: Kalen… *Drops gun***

**Me: *Dolphin dives towards the gun.* Where did the gun go? It disappeared?**

**Starry: Well, seems like we are BACK to the story! Continue reading and enjoy yourselves! *Starts crying again over Mark***

**Mark: I'm still here Starry, I just died in the story…**

≈ Chapter 5 ≈

_**Questions and answers…**_

I wake up in a fine warm morning. It turns out that I'm on the mattress made of grass and leaves, I look around and noticed Starry's gone. It was still dim due to the fact we are enclosed in a forest like environment. My stomach reverberated loudly… it was so embarrassing and I knew I was hungry. It turned out that I woke up June… oh boy!

June was mumbling to herself, I felt culpable for waking her up because of what she has been through. I didn't see Starry anywhere, she's always gone to do something. I got up to look for berries.

I couldn't find anything, I've looked everywhere. I kept looking around, my stomach grumbling even more. Finally, there was a tree with a Pinap growing on it. I just then realised I couldn't jump or run up, so I had to think of something. I gazed around hoping I could find something long, maybe a fallen branch.

I lost all hope as soon as I saw a Butterfree pick up the Pinap berry. "Aw come **on!**" I acclaimed in anger and limped away.

"Hey! Wait!" I looked back and saw the Butterfree studying me. "Was this yours?" It questioned and put the berry back.

"Umm… I don't know." I shyly replied back, and looked down.

"You want it?" It asked. I nodded my head slightly. "Alright, I'll get it for you!" The Butterfree picked up the Pinap and carried it to me. The Butterfree then put it down in front of me and hovered in the air.

"Umm… thanks." I nervously thanked. I slowly consumed the berry and let out a relieving sigh. "I guess, I should be going now. I got friends waiting for me now."

"OK!" The Butterfree agreed. "Wait! We haven't introduced ourselves!"

"Jake, my name is Jake the Eevee!" I called back.

"Freya the Butterfree!" She responded with a nod. I went to walk the other way and after a few steps she exclaimed. "Jake? Are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine." I answered and kept my head down, trying not to limp but it was tough.

"You don't look fine to me." She retorted, she came up to me and examined my wounds. "I think I can help, wait here!"

"Alright, thanks again." I replied, I sat down on my haunch looking at the sky. It was pretty humid here, no wonder the bugs love to live in these type of places. The sun was bright and it shined through the looking canopy. I waited around two minutes until she came back with a hand full of… white stuff? *(Authors Note - LOL)*

"Hey, it's Spinarak web. I heard its good for keeping wounds protected." She asserted, she came over to me by my side and covered my wounds with it. "I hope we meet later!" She happily supposed. I nodded and went back to our temporary camp, I went back to where I slept and laid down.

My eyes shot up as I heard someone walking, I look and see Starry coming over to me with… Spinarak web? "Jake! I got something for you!" She called out to me, she quickly sat beside me and checked my wounds. She grinned and asked me. "How did you get the Spinarak web?"

"Some Butterfree called Freya decided to help me." I responded with a nod.

"Did somebody say my name!?" A voice came from afar, I turned my head and saw Freya hovering two meters off the ground. "Are those your friends?" She asked.

"Starry the Raichu is but the other one sleeping is my sister June." I notify her.

"Hi, are you Freya, Jake told us about?" Starry questioned.

"Yes." She replied. I looked at Starry and saw anger in her eyes… why?

"Ok, well we need to go now! June wake up!" Starry shouted. June shot up straight and looked at her, she nodded.

"Alright, au revoir!" Freya shouted back in happiness. She flew away and disappeared really fast, I took a serious glimpse at Starry.

"What was that about!?" I acclaimed.

"I've travelled for a long time trying to find some stuff that would help you, but nooooooo! You had to get help from someone else and make my time worth waste!" She yelled and looked away.

"STARRY! What's more important? Your time that has been wasted trying to help me or knowing now that I'm alright?!" I screamed loudly in anger. She looked at me with seriousness in her eyes. She walked towards me and I tried to scramble back, I couldn't get back any further because a tree was in my way. She clenched her right fist and held it under my mane, I backed up slowly against the tree and closed my eyes.

"DON'T EVER SNAP AT ME AGAIN!" She retorted loudly. I began to slowly whimper and tried to nod, I could feel her breath on my head. I let out a tear from my left eye and took a deep breath then she stopped. I let go of myself and laid down on my right side in fear. I was so frightened and couldn't help myself.

"Starry?" June nervously asked. Starry took a step back and closed her eyes, she then scrambled off in the opposite direction. "Starry! C-come back here!" June shouted as she chased her. I curled up in a ball and started sniveling silently, this isn't fair. I think I've just lost my only friend left…

—**Starrys Point Of View—**

"No, no! no no no no! What have I done!" I screamed under my breath. "My friend… he was hurt… I-I shouldn't have snapped at h-him! I'm s-sorry…" I let out tears whilst running on all fours.

"Starry! Stop please! He didn't mean it like that!" A voice followed, I quickly looked back and saw June running after me. I quickly sighed and skidded to a halt, I felt so guilty. "Starry, please…"

"June, I couldn't help it… I tried to help him but it just wasn't worth it!" I cried, June ran up to me and gave a hug. "I feel so b-bad now…"

"Starry, I'm sure he'll forgive you. Just tell him you're sorry." She quietly clarified. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"But, I'm his only, if not one of his best friends left. I couldn't ruin this for him… I know he isn't expecting everything to turn out right, but I shouldn't have snapped at him." I acquainted her, and let out one more teardrop.

"It's alright Starry, everything is going to be a-OK." She motivated me. I nodded and followed her back to Jake. I think I ran a bit too far, we finally made it and I stopped in shock. Jake… is…

…gone…

I fell on my knees feeling even more guilty, I started sob. "JAKE? WHERE ARE YOU?!" June was screaming out. I covered my eyes and continued to shed tears. I'm not a good nurse, nurses don't snap at the hurt or sick! I failed at doing what ever I did best… I just hope Jake comes back. I don't want anything happening to him. "Starry…" June's voice broke. "Please don't tell me he ran away." I didn't even say anything back, June was panicking. "**FUUUUU*********" June screamed madly. I jumped and watched her blowing shadow balls on the huge tree we slept next to. She then started using her claws and ravaged the tree. She calmed down and took deep breaths.

"June, let's go find him. Please." I contended, she stopped at nodded at me. We were going to find Jake, no matter what… we will stop whatever gets in our way and gets in his way. So we go out… looking for him.

—**Jake's Point Of View—**

I had to get out of here, I don't want to be with anyone! I just want to be alone… but I don't think I am, I hardly ever think I'm alone anyway. Someone's watching me, I don't know who but I think it's the Absol who almost attacked me once. I never felt safe, I quickly limped and looked for a way out of this forest. I think I see a way out, I forcefully ran towards the exit.

I ran through the last set of tree's, I saw water and heard water crashing sounds. I just realised I was running of a waterfall! I tried to stop but fell on my broken arm, I skidded and then tipped off the edge. I cursed foully out loud then got swallowed by the stream… everything went black.

**Kekeke…ke**

I woke up, surprisingly I survived that fall. Everything was blurry and obscure, I was wondering where I was. I got up being drenched in water, I slowly started to focus my vision. Finally, everything was clear. I could see everything, I was actually shocked. I examined the area and it looked like a cave with an opening at the front… I think. I turn around and saw something white and furry on the ground, I slowly dawdled quietly towards it.

I almost let out a scream! It was a Absol! I took a few steps back then the Absol woke up… I think. It yawned and looked at me, I just stood there and it came towards me. I was so intimidated by it's scythe looking horn. "Jake…" It said in a smooth feminine voice and my mouth dropped open.

"U-u-umm, w-who are y-you? A-and how do y-you know m-my name?" I stuttered in fear, I could feel the heat on my left arm.

"My name is Crystal… and I heard a lot from you and your friends." She clarified in a smooth yet girly voice. "And if you are also wondering how you got here… I saved you from the waterfall." I closed my eyes hard and sneezed.

"W-well, why did you save me then?" I asked in confusion. She went prone nonchalantly and closed her eyes. "I've got a very rare ability, Jake. I have what's called the Dimensional Scream." She told me.

"What's that suppose to do with saving me?" I questioned her in even more uncertainly.

"I can see the future, Jake. You are our only hope from saving the world…" She explained, I understood what she said but save the world from what?

"What do you mean? Saving the world from what? What does it have to do with me being a part of this? Why me? Why are you helping me?…?….?" I bombarded her with questions. I took a step back and took in a long breath.

"Well the world is going to be swallowed by the similar darkness that almost happened many years ago. Those years ago, an Eevee… he had what they call dark matter inside him. Apparently he was the Trinity and unleashed his dark power. Before that he loved an another Eevee with the same ability as me… yes, she had the Dimensional Scream. She knew his future, but she was unaware of that. He was going to manipulate the world, after he had his revenge by killing a human who was part of his best friend being captured. She had to stop him, by singing the right song… the perish song, the ability Mew gave her… she didn't want to kill him but she had to do it for the world. He died later on after he saved her and the world has been saved. Dark matter is what creates the shadow pokemon… the world wasn't completely saved. Still, pokemon roamed with the dark matter. If you didn't know, he before was a human that has transformed into an Eevee… that hasn't changed anything still. But the story I told you is still a myth, it's not fully confirmed yet." Crystal motivationally told me an awe inspiring myth.

"Wow, that is so inspirational yet believable. But this human… what did he do?" I asked.

"He was involved in a Rescue Team group, which has fallen a few years ago due to shadow pokemon." She replied.

"Oh, wow. How did he get to the human world?" I asked again as I sat on my haunch.

"His best friend found a dungeon with a secret doorway to the human world. But to be honest, if they never found out that dungeon, none of this would've happened. He would've never hurt the pokemon he was going to love, the pokemon that loved him wouldn't have to go through with what happened and first of all, he would've never killed his best friend." She told me.

"He killed his friend? … I guess he got corrupted?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes…" She responded. "Jake? You have that D-dark Matter…" I dropped my jaw and looked around in worry. "Don't worry, there is a way to change fate by doing the right thing." She notified me.

"I guess, I-I'm a s-shadow pokemon?" I worriedly uttered in question. I lie flat on my stomach and felt dizzy then sneezed. I let out a deep breath and sniffed.

"Jake, get some rest. You have a bad fever from the cold water." She comforted me with those words. "I'll go out and get some food for you." I nodded and took a long thought about being a shadow pokemon, I don't look dark or shadow-ish. I look like a normal Eevee with emerald green eyes. The eyes my father used to compliment, I missed him. After an Absol killed him… A-absol!

I was really worried, should I really trust that Absol? Is she the one who killed my father!? And my brother!? I sneezed again but hit my jaw on the hard rocky floor. "OO-oooo-oWW!" I let out in pain. Crystal came rushing in asking. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I just hit my jaw." I replied, she nodded and ran back outside. Wait, this reminds me. Was she frightened at me because I was a shadow pokemon when she was about to attack me? But why is she helping me then? She did say that I was the only one who could save the world right now, but… how did I become a shadow pokemon?

She came back in with two Oran berries in her claws while walking on three of her legs. I let out a hint of frustration, she perfectly walks with three legs… but compared to me, I'm just a liability! "Jake, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I don't feel right." I told her. This couldn't be the Absol that killed my two relatives, she's nice and looks like someone I could trust. "Anyways, are you always alone? How come you don't hang out with people?" I asked her. She dropped the berries in front of me and shut her eyes.

A teardrop formed under her right eye, I looked down and felt worried. "Jake, what do you think of me as?" She brokenly asked.

"A-a-…" I tried to say something but-

"EXACTLY!" She shouted and stormed outside. I felt bad, I didn't know what to say. Everyone was afraid of Absols… even me! I let out a sigh and dizzily limped up to her outside, she was sitting down, she turned around and I saw tears flowing out her eye right eye and the tuft covering her other eye . "Everyone thinks I'm the cause to disasters! Everyone thinks I'm **evil**… I try to say something but before I let out one word, everyone has disappeared! I'm nothing but a pokemon that is feared by others! I'm only a pokemon that can sense when a disaster is going to come. Anyways, you probably think I'm a evil pokemon too!" She shouted in sorrow, she then turned away and kept her head down while sobbing.

I looked down with tears in my eyes, I was feeling emotional for her. What she has been through and I didn't know what to say. She was being nice to me, maybe she wanted someone to be friends with and hang out with. I had to do something, I walked up and cuddled with her to make her feel happy. She stopped and looked in the sky. "Maybe, I was wrong… maybe not everyone thinks I'm a bad pokemon." She said in a more convincing voice. I smiled and then I felt her twitch, I moved out of the cuddle position and saw her bend down.

"Argggh! I-it's happen…-ning again! Egh!" She fell over and trembled, letting out small grunts.

"Crystal!" I exclaimed.

—**Crystals Point Of View—**

_AHHHHH, IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! _I was feeling so much pain then everything went black…

_What's this? Everything looked like a birds eyesight, everything was really dark and grey. The trees were dead nor signs of life. The grass was grey and frozen, the sky was black and there were no stars. I saw a black furry form on the ground, oh no! "JAKE" I screamed in fear, I saw him lying down in front of me… unconscious or dead! I quickly looked around then saw something black in the distant staring at me…-_

"Euuuugggg!" I let out as I woke up. I never experienced this Dimensional Scream before… it was never this severe! Everything was more… real, like I was actually there! Why was Jake dead or unconscious? And who was that black figure… I took deep breaths in and out, my heart was pounding and found myself back in the cave.

"Crystal? Are you OK?" I heard a very consoling voice even though it sounded disorientated. I felt very dizzy after that and my belly hurt a lot. I sat up in distress and saw Jake's worried eyes, he had the most alluring eyes ever. I'm still hearing loud ringing in my head and it was hurting.

"Jake… I just had the Dimensional Scream, but this one was very strong." I tried to explain to him.

"It looked very painful, please don't scare me like that again." Jake murmured in worry and his eyes flickered.

"I-I didn't know that was going to happened… I completely forgot about it." I tried to tell him then I lie down.

"When does this normally happen?" He asked as he sat down.

"Whenever I touch someone, or something or when something touches me or someone… t-touches me… Jake, I saw your future!" I exclaimed in anxiety, I saw Jake shudder.

"What was my fate?" He questioned.

"Defeat." I replied. Jake was shocked, "I saw you on the ground… dead or unconscious, and everything looked motionless. I also saw a black figure standing while staring at me… I'm scared." I let out. Jake was gazing at the floor and he was frightened too.

"What did that figure look like?" He finally asked. He looked at me then I looked down as he saw my worried face. "Crystal… please tell me." He pleaded.

"It was an… a-an… another… Eevee." I finally blurted out, I saw the disappointment in Jakes eyes. I could feel his fear, he looked at the floor and let out another sneeze.

"Do you know anything about Absol's attacking my family? Because that's how my father and brother died." He asked sympathetically. I was completely shocked, I stood up straight and said.

"Jake, I'm so s-sorry…" I didn't know what else to say, I could feel his anger and fear.

"WHY!?" Jake screamed at me, I took a step back then he bolted outside the cave. I quickly came running after him, he couldn't get away that quickly. I ran for a minute hoping I would find him, it didn't take long because he was on the ground in an awkward position. He howled in pain then started to sob. "Get away from me…" He muttered.

"Jake, your brother isn't dead. He… he killed them." I stuttered, he looked up at me and I saw his last tears fall.

"Wait… w-what happened?! I… I saw hi-him… I was being dragged!" He exclaimed.

"Jake, I saved your life. Your brother… really isn't your brother anymore. He lost control and darkness invaded him. He brutally murdered them, I specifically told them not to harm you in anyway but that asshole felt like doing it." I elucidated more thoroughly.

"What was that place?" He asked.

"A mystery dungeon. You were very lucky, I was the one who dragged you out. I told the Absol that was walking towards you to stop your brother." I kept speaking.

"Well… what is he now? What about my father?" He questioned.

"About your father, I've never heard of him. Your brother is now an overpowered shadow pokemon, he isn't like the normal ones… he is a really strong one, be careful Jake. I'm warning you." I replied. He nodded and tried to get up, he really couldn't and feel down again. "Jake, lift yourself up." He did and I delved my head under his stomach and lifted him up on my back. He silently let out a 'thanks' and went limp.

—**Jakes Point Of View—**

Back at the cave and I'm really tired, I'm trying to keep my eyes opened but my eyelids involuntarily closed every time. It makes more sense now, my brother is a deadly shadow pokemon. I'm a half shadow pokemon, Crystal saved me from him nine months ago. On the way back to the cave, she explained to me about why and how my mother died. Apparently my dad was a half shadow pokemon too, he was killed by the Absols because he was going to have sexual intercourse with my mum. They were too late and killed him after Kalen and I were born. She gave birth to my brother Kalen. The dark matter was passed on to my brother, normally my mum should've died from giving birth to him but she was very lucky. Then she gave birth to me and June… we were twins, that's how she died. So now I hold that power of being a shadow, soon I would turn out to be similar to my brother if I meet it's requirements.

Crystal turned out to be nice, only if I could tell everyone that Absols aren't bad. Almost everyone I knew are gone, my family… I'm the only one left. Mark he died because I distracted him, Starry… I'm not entirely sure what is she doing now, she is probably looking for me… June… I left her. What is wrong with me, is it my shadow or just me? It was really dark in the cave, I'm now afraid of that dark because of what's happening. I found out all this stuff and it just makes me paranoid.

"Crystal, are you awake?" I whispered to her two meters away. She turned her head towards me and smiled. "I-I'm not feeling comfy in the dark, I think my brother is out there looking for me…" I embarrassingly told her. She reached out her paw and dragged me into her warm and soft fur. It was embarrassing but it's better than being scared, actually I felt more comfortable and quickly dozed off.

"Sleep well Jake." The last words I heard.

_Jake, we meet again. What? Why are you acting so weird? No I wont tell you what I'm actually am. I can't tell you, you would try to kill me… how!? You know!? Well then, looks like you're looking for a fight. What do you mean you thought I was your brother? I'm not your brother, I'm your nightmare! I DECEIVED YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A INCONSIDERATE ABHORRENT DETESTABLE PIECE OF SHIT! Prepare to meet your doom… brother. I… I-I… I love you Jake… Your time ends now, I'll see you in hell. So that's how you want to see it… good bye._

**Me: Why are you so annoying!**

**June: *Starts to cry***

**Starry: LOOK WHAT YOU DID JACOB!**

**Me: ._.**

**Jake: Yeah Jacob, why are you so mean!**

**Mark: Pfft, we are his imagination… don't worry about him.**

**Me: :(**

**Beige: So what do I do now? Do I just stay here or…**

**Kalen: Jacob… my author…**

**Me: SHUT UP EVERYONE! ALRIGHT! I GET IT! I'M A STUPID PERSON WHO THINKS ALL OF YOU ARE CRAP!**

**All Characters: *Gasps in shock***

**Me: Owaahhhhhhhhh! End my life already!**

**Peach: Yo!**

**Me: I almost forgot about you!**

**Peach: *Cries***

**Starry: Wow, Jacob.**

**Me: *Jumps off a bridge***

**Crystal: Wow… I'm the new character! Yay… please review everyone, make this kid happy! Now I have to do something.**


	7. Chapter 6

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Me: I'm guessing I have to keep writing the story?**

**Crystal: Yes, you owe me… I saved you from jumping off a bridge! Now continue please…**

**Me: Fine.**

**June: Why did you bring him back! *cries* **

**Crystal: Because if he dies, then we might go too!**

**Me: Urgh, June… this might sound crazy despite talking to my own imagination… I'm sorry.**

**June: Apology accepted, thanks Jacob! How would you know anyway, we might be real.**

**Me: *Thinks; if they were real, I'd go hang myself.***

**Starry: Thank you readers, now get on with the story!**

≈ Chapter 6 ≈

—**June—**

I'm so pissed, we've been looking for ages! But we can't find Jake. Starry got us into this! I can't blame her though, everything is going wrong. Our home is destroyed, the utmost thing I'm worried about is Jake. I hope he is alright and nothings happened to him. He's my only family left, and I can't afford to lose another member. I really don't know what actually happened right there, but I don't completely understand how the fight broke! And over for what?!

We were walking past a river and Starry was lagging behind. "Come on Starry! We have to hurry!" I called out.

"You're going too fast!" She called out. She quickly darted towards me and trying to keep up. On the other side of the river hidden between two large green bushes was a black figure, my heart stopped and warned Starry while looking at the figure. "Look over there! Is that Jake?"

"I'm not sure." She replied.

I didn't know if Starry was looking or not but I had to get there. She followed behind as I swam across the river, I was a really good swimmer and Starry had no trouble at all. I didn't look anywhere else because I might lose him, I ran up closer and I stopped. It was a shadow Eevee, no… those eyes! It can't be! This is a dream! The Eevee with crimson eyes walked up to me… I looked behind and saw Starry taking steps back slowly. "June… miss me?" It asked.

"What happened to you… Kalen."

—**Crystal—**

I'm very worried about Jake, he is shivering and I don't know what to do. "Jake, are you alright?" I asked, he sneezed under his throat which made a cute hiccup sound. Awww I thought to myself, but the cold has fought him and won. I laid my paw on his head and it was very warm, the fever is getting bad. I needed to bring food to him, I run outside surrounded by the very green grass. Looking in the sky the clouds hovered away from the sun, I quickly ran towards the bush where I founded those Oran berries. Weird… there was only one left! I didn't hesitate to take the last one, I quickly rushed back towards the cave until I felt pain in my head. I slowed down and stopped, I dropped to my fore knees. I was getting very dizzy and slumbered into my Dimensional Scream.

_I was walking, but I wasn't controlling myself so I let myself go. I felt smaller then last time… I don't know why, I kept walking while glancing at the trees around me. I see a bush and quickly ran towards it… it was the Oran bush, I felt myself take a few of those berries and left one behind. Weird. I just realised my paws… my legs… they were dark, it looks like I'm in an Eevees body… but how? Everything went disorientated and heard this body say under his breath. 'We will see each other soon Jake. He… hehe hehe… I know you're around here somewhere. …I love you Jake… SHUT UP!' My mind went crazy…_

I quickly regain consciousness and pushed myself up… Jakes brother is near, I quickly examined the area to make sure he's not around. I felt myself panicking under my breath, that was really weird. He was evil then he says… '-here somewhere. …I love you Jake… SHUT UP!' My mind kept racing, trying to find out what that meant. Unless! He still has a chance… he must be trying to fight his shadow self back! I shouldn't warn Jake, I don't want him to panic… not at this state. I shook my head to regain my previous thoughts… bringing the Oran berries to Jake.

I made it inside the cave and found Jake trying to get up. He was so sick, I ran to him and dropped an Oran berry next to him. "Crystal… he's near." He said in a very sick voice. I felt myself sweating, but Jake isn't eating the berry. I picked the berry up with my claws gently, I hold it up to his mouth and he opened it. I slowly delve the berry into his mouth and consumed it, he let out a 'thanks' which made me smile. I jumped at the instant I heard something explode, I quickly ran out the cave and saw a shadow ball fly to the sky after four rows of trees. I could sense it, there is a strong shadow pokemon here… his brother. I then heard a scream and a menacing loud laugh, I run back inside the cave.

"Jake! We need to get out of here. Hold on!" I exclaimed in anxiety, I delved my head under the sick body, being thoughtful about my horn and lifted him up once again on my back. I darted further into the forest hoping I could get as far away as I can, I ran with all my might. I don't want to encounter him, I wanted to keep Jake safe for now. He was breathing heavily and he felt very warm, the fever was getting worse. I need to find someone to help him, but first off all. Escape. I dodged through trees that got in my way then I felt heavily tired, I dropped down with pain in my arms. I saw a tea hut in front of me and I crawled towards it.

I finally made it to the door and knocked on it. It swung opened and saw a tall pokemon with a beautiful dress. She looked at me for two seconds and almost screamed, she covered her mouth and fell on her back. "Erhhhhh" She let out.

"Please… help!" I pleaded, she looked straight at me in the eye and took in a deep sigh. The Gardevoir took in a deep breath and signaled us in. I stood up and walked in.

"W-what are you d-doing… here?" She asked in fear.

"Help him, he's got a bad fever!" I exclaimed, I gently put down Jake and took a few steps back. She grabbed him around the belly and held him up, the Gardevoir then gently put him on a table. She looked through some cupboards at the back of the hut and took out a cup of tea. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked, she looked at me and continued walking to Jake. I let out a sad sigh and looked down with tears in my eyes, I sat on my haunch and waited until I could get out of here.

"Glaucous… what's your name?" She finally replied, I looked up and shook my tears away. "Sorry…" She apologized.

"Hi, my name is Crystal!" I replied happily, first I thought she looked confused. She put the tea in front of his face and he started to drink it slowly, she got a towel and wet it, she put it around Jakes head.

"Sorry for thinking that… you were… you know…" She embarrassingly tried to apologize once again, I looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright, almost everyone thinks I'm a b-bad… pokemon." My voice almost broke, she walked back and took out some tea from the cupboard. She came over to me and put the tea in front of me, she then ran her hand down the back of my head. It felt so good, I've never felt this before! I nodded a thanks.

"If you need anything, just ask me!" Glaucous asserted enthusiastically. "I don't think you're a bad pokemon anymore, thanks for showing me that I'm wrong." She continued to speak. "Is this Eevee your friend?"

"I'm not sure, I've just met him yesterday. I think he broke his left foreleg a while ago and the covers came off. His name is Jake if you were wondering…" I responded in a happy tone. She nodded and went over to Jake to see how he's going.

"He should rest here for two to five days depending on how bad his fever is." She claimed, I nodded. "I'll cover his leg up with something." She went over to the cupboards again and took out a few straight sticks and some strong cloth. Glaucous then touched Jake's leg, he whimpered and twitched a little bit. "It's alright Jake." She tried to comfort him, she got the sticks and aligned them on his leg. She then wrapped the cloth around his legs, then got some Spinarak webs to finish the job. "He should be fine for now, you can rest here for a while. I've got many things, so don't hesitate to ask!"

—**June 17 minutes earlier—**

"I think you know what happened to me… June." Kalen retorted. "And YOU!" I gasped in shock… he got in his fighting stance and stared at me. Starry ran up beside me and nodded, I formed my fighting stance and hunched over.

"You HAVE no IDEA what you are DOING!" I shouted at him. He was evil, the darkness finally took him. I have to end this… "I might have to put you down!" I screamed and went to tackle him, he quickly leapt over me in dignifying speed. Starry jumped in the air and formed a ball of lighting. I quickly joined in with my shadow ball attack and then Kalen slid under both of our attacks. The balls hit each other and caused an explosion, Kalen did get hit by the blast which knocked him over and pushed Starry and I into the river. I quickly jumped out of the river and instantly pulled Starry into action, Kalen was on the ground… motionless. Starry and I walked towards the body then something bright flashed into our eyes, I covered my eyes as soon as I heard a bloodcurdling scream then a menacing laugh. "STARRY!" I screamed, the spots in my eyes started to dissolve then I saw Starry on the ground cringing. She had a cut across her stomach, I looked to my left and saw Kalen brushing the dust off him. I quickly charged at him with a very quick attack, I got under him and hurled him in the air.

He growled and then let out a few curses, he fell on his back and quickly turned himself over. I went in for a bite attack but he took a step to the left and countered with a shadow claw attack. I felt the shadow go through my skin like I was being cut. But I didn't have any wounds, I fell on my stomach and forced myself up again despite the pain. He pulled out his claws and slashed them on my right arm, I howled in pain and fell to my right side. "Arhhhhh, I wont give up!" I forced myself up once again but then he formed a shadow ball, I quickly made a shadow ball and shot it at his one right at his face. He took a big blow and skidded ten feet back, he growled then used feint attack.

I endured myself, I was afraid how much damage he would d- "ARHGHH" I screamed out in pain as I felt sharp claws slash my belly. I held myself up for an extra five seconds, I quivered and then dropped down. I cowered and covered my stomach wounds with my arms.

"You waste of space in this world. You know what? I wasn't actually coming for you, I was coming for Jake! But you had to waste my time battling you when I could've been searching for him. Let's just say, you get a free pass and you can get away before I kill you." He snorted at me, I nodded and he just disappeared. I could smell my own blood, there was a puddle under me. I slowly raised my body and got my feet under me, then I limped to Starry.

"Over my dead body Kalen." I muttered under my breath, "Starry? Are you alright? You took a beating there!" I asked, she opened her eyes, looked at me and chortled. She slowly got up and looked at her wounds. She trembled a bit then stood up in a crouched position.

"June, we need to move…" Starry instructed me, I nodded and we both stayed together. We go deeper into the forest and hoping we could find anything that would aid us. After 12 painful minutes of walking we found a small building, Starry and I looked at each other and smiled. We weren't going to give up on finding Jake but as soon as I opened the door…

…there he was…

"JAKE!" I screamed in panic, I saw a Gardevoir quickly turned her head towards us and ran to us.

"Stay where you are, I can help you." The Gardevoir said, I nodded. Starry and I sat down in pain, then I started licking my wounds. The Gardevoir then wrapped towels around us. "Keep warm, and here are a few Oran berries." She dropped some in front of us and we ate them.

When we finished I walked up to the table Jake was lying on. I climbed up and asked. "Jake, are you alright?" He opened his eyes and looked into mine, he gasped and coughed.

"June, w-what are you doing here?" He hastily asked. I put my paw over his mouth, and laughed.

"Jake, I missed you… why did you run off like that?!" I exclaimed and scoffed.

"I didn't want to be with anyone, anyways that pokemon there saved me." He explained, I look over to where he meant and saw an Absol. I almost died from shock but asked myself this, 'this must be a nice Absol' I slowly walked towards the Absol and asked.

"Hey, how did you save Jake?" I worriedly asked, she looked at me and smiled.

"He fell off a waterfall near here, found him by the river. By the way, my name is Crystal what's yours?" She asked, I gasped in shock at the same time.

"The river next to this hut? Wow, he wasn't that far at all… My name is June, it's great to meet someone who saved my brother!" I exclaimed in happiness, I cuddled right next to her. Her white fur is so soft, I snuggled even deeper in her fur! I did feel her squirm a bit but it was worth it, I looked back and saw Starry watching me. "What are you looking at Starry!" I joked, we all had a short laugh and I was glad Jake joined in.

It started to get dark and my pain started to loosen up. I started to feel so much better knowing that this Absol is amazing! She saved my brother, I was so relieved but I was wondering about Starry… how did she feel. But she was sleeping, I'm just hoping everyone is happy again. The hut was actually interesting, it was the size of the headquarters tent back then, this hut had two windows beside the door at the front which had very clear glass panes. The cupboards were brown with a hint of cream, and the handles were golden. The tables were all different sized, tall ones for tall pokemon such as the Gardevoir who told me her name was Glaucous herself and medium ones for between tall and small sized pokemon, then small ones for Eevee sized. Jake was put on one of the medium ones, despite how I jumped up interacted with him.

It was late night, we had mattresses installed by Glaucous and this was truly an interesting place to stay in the middle of nowhere. But I wonder, what does Jake want this whole time? It sounds like he is hiding something, or someone… if I don't find out sooner or later, I'm going to get the information out of him myself! This case is tentative and I can't let him do what ever he wants by himself! I'm really tired, but I'm worried about Kalen. Is he really himself? Can he fight it off or is he doing it on purpose? If so what for? I almost dozed off a few seconds ago, I'm not sure if I can stay awake any longe-…

—**Jake 7 hours later—**

I wake up for the 50th time! The dizziness hates me so much, I'm lying down and everything is moving. My mind makes me feel like I'm falling into a deep void, it makes me sick and almost makes makes my stomach reflex inwards. This time, I woke up in the morning. I didn't feel tired anymore but I still felt a bit giddy, I slowly got up and sat on my haunch. Half the time I thought I was going to fall off the table but that never happened, I looked out the window and watched the light grow brighter every minute. I looked to my left and saw the Gardevoir doing same thing, she took in a deep sigh and said. "I wish my family was here now." I felt shocked.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me…-"

"My family, when I was born… my family got murdered by a pack of Kabutops, I was the last one left but they didn't kill me because their pack wasn't allowed to kill younglings. So then I was left all by myself, while they took their dead bodies. I just cried all night long, then someone came by and raised me until I was ready to go. That someone was a Raichu, and I believe her name was Starry." She explained, but I left my mouth opened…

"Starry… this Starry?" I questioned and she nodded. Wow, that was unexpected.

"That was a long time ago, but I knew a Vulpix was by her side too." She also clarified. My jaw was almost touching the surface of where I was sitting. I looked back and Starry was just staring at Glaucous. She looked at Starry and said. "Yes, Starry… it's me." She answered knowing what Starry was going to say.

"Glaucous! I miss you!" As she ran up and gave her a painful looking hug. "You've grown a lot!" She exclaimed just when she let go. While she nodded I looked around for Crystal, but she was gone. I jumped off the table and went outside, I kept glimpsing around the area but there were no signs of her. I sighed, _she was nice, why did she go?_

"Jake? What are you doing outside?" June asked as I jerked my body around.

"June, you startled me…" I murmured with my head down.

"What's wrong? You don't look too good!" She exclaimed

"Erh, just nothing…" As I said that something flashed in my head… I just remembered! The ability passed from my mum, I could sense when the Millennium Comet is going to appear. I had a strong feeling that it's going to arrive in a few days, I knew it! This is the best time to go looking for Jirachi, I had to get my old life back… I wanted to live a normal life without any shadow Pokémon, so I could be together with my family. I didn't want to lose this opportunity, I saw June in the corner of my sight just watching me in confusion.

"Jake? I know there is something out there you want! Just tell me and stop hiding everything!" She exclaimed in determination. I shook my head and made my way back inside, I walked pass her without giving a hint of existence. "Please tell me!" She pleaded, I sighed and moved into a sleeping position and closed my eyes besides the door, June let out a 'humph' and walked inside next to Glaucous. I shot straight up and blinked, then I heard someone open the door.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Crystal, I sighed again and sat on my on haunch. She happily walked in with a pack of berries in a basket made of huge leaves hanging on her shoulder. She came up to me and dropped a few Pecha berries, these berries were my favourite and she walked over to June. I slowly devoured it and let the very sweet taste burst in my mouth, munched on it, I shot my eyes shut and the beautiful taste made me shudder for a few seconds then it trailed off. I did the exact same things to the other berry and after the second one, I noticed Crystal and June were staring at me with a gaily look. My face quickly reddened in embarrassment and I accidentally snorted, I quickly covered my mouth with my right paw and everyone bursted out laughing. I had no choice but tried to hind behind one of the tables, June was rolling on the floor with laughter, Crystal was chuckling, Starry had a high pitch laugh and Glaucous was sitting down on a chair with her hands covering her face as she giggled. I was mentally slapping myself, but I was so embarrassed to come out!

"Jake, come on! It was funny, we don't think of you as silly! It was very cute!" Crystal exclaimed, everyone stopped laughing and they all looked at her, I peeked over the table in confusion… "Well… Y-you know!" She stammered nervously as she shyly giggled and her face showed a hint of red. I slowly emerged from my hiding spot and darted my eyes around, I saw Crystal trying to keep her head down, I chuckled and then rested for the rest of the day. It wasn't very eventful but it was humorous, there was one time when Starry told a story about Glaucous when she was a Kirlia. Glaucous was dancing in the forest on top of a tree branch and then when she was going to do her signature move, she fell off the branch but there was a Gallade under her. While he was holding Pecha berries the Kirlia fell on his arms and squashed all the berries he was holding, Starry was there and thought it was pretty romantic until he gently put down the Kirlia, then he laughed at her because she was covered in Pecha berries juice and had a very sweet smell. The Glaucous did get pretty flushed while Starry was telling the story, but we all had a chuckle in it too.

I was feeling much better, but I'd thought about staying here for the night until we move out… well 'I' move out to find Jirachi, I just thought… I didn't want to tell them, because they might talk me out of it! I was going to be cautious from now on, so now I let the blackness take me into my dreams.

Yes, I wake up once again. Feeling afresh, I never felt this happier before. I haven't got those dark dreams lately, I have no idea how or why. I quickly let it go and stretched out my body, I felt a few clicks but I didn't mind. I had a sad idea that I was going to be crippled for the rest of my life, but I'm not going to let my friendship be crippled at all, with all my heart. I shook my head and thought about what happened yesterday that made me chuckle in my head, I was glad everyone was having fun but we needed to go. I felt bad leaving Glaucous, but this is her home, she's a great pokemon and I'm never going to forget her kindness. We were all packed and ready to go, I was the last one out the door but, before I completely left I looked back and saw Glaucous looking sad. I walk up to her and then tried to say something. "Glaucous, you've been an amazing pokemon… you are really kind and I thank you for your aid. It's been great being friends, I'm sure we will meet each other one day. I'll miss you." I made the biggest smile I ever made in my life and positioned myself in a bowing stance.

"Aw, Jake! I'll miss you too, I hope you have fun finding whatever you're looking for and I wish you good luck, I've never seen a happier pokemon than you. Please be proud of yourself and continue on!" She smiled and gave me a hug around my head, and whispered another 'good luck'. I nodded and limped outside, I gave out one last smile and headed off with the others. This was very emotional, but I had to keep on going so I took the lead and they followed with me.

"Guys, we need to find Ruffland Mountain. I want to do something there and don't ask who, what, where, when and why!" I exclaimed, June scoffed and the others just nodded. We've left the heavily forested area and followed the river down. The sounds of the water crashed as it hit rocks and the bank, the slow sounds of Swellows chirping and the feeling of the sun. I never felt more relaxed than anything before!

"Starry and Crystal, let's watch out for Kalen or any shadow pokemon!" She instructed then they agreed. It felt like hours, maybe it has been hours. I'm not too sure, despite the sun being almost directly on top of us. I closed my eyes trying to think a faster way to find the mountains, but I never knew exactly where I was going! I just realised we were walking blindly in a completely random direction, how are we going to find the place anyway! I'll never get there in time, so we just continued walking.

"Should we look for high ground and check for any mountains that look like Ruffland Mountains?" I asked, Crystal locked her eyes towards me.

"There should be a high slope around here, I've traveled a lot in case you didn't know." Crystal replied, this Absol was trustworthy… I had to trust her after what we've been through. "We should take a left into the forest, but that's a Poochyena territory, it's dangerous though. But It's the fastest way through, or we could walk the whole way around the forest to get there." She added, of course I was going to take the shortest way, there was no other way faster. I stopped walking then Crystal signaled us the way.

"Ok, lets go through!" I ordered.

"Jake, is it alright? You don't look like you're in a great position!" Starry exclaimed, I shook my head.

"Starry, don't worry. We'll just sneakily find the way out once we get in there!" I suggested as I tensed up my muscles.

"But, I'm not sure if this is a good idea… anyways it is a territory with dangerous dogs and I'm not completely entitled to go through someone else's territory!" June called at me. I took in a sigh and blindly asked.

"June, would it be alright if you could trust me in this?"

"Urgh, please… fine." June muttered, then she hung her head down.

"Alright, let us go then." Said Crystal, we entered the forest, the trees had really dark trunks and the leaves had a very lively green colour, most of the grass were a bit brownish-dew and it was a but muddy. Did it rain here? I noticed the border… I could see it anyways, we took one step in a continued to go through unnoticed, the tree's weren't very close together but I still considered it a forest. I was determined to get to the mountains, but there is no way I'm letting anything or anyone stop me! June and Starry were lagging behind as they were having a quiet conversation while Crystal stayed beside me. "You alright Jake? You need a lift?" She offered, I kept walking and shook my head. There was susurration around us, I felt like something was present and watching us. I did start to develop a fear after a while and felt even more paranoid, I moved in closer with Crystal as she walked beside me and tried to remain calm. Starry and June were talking about past life and what they did when they were young, and how they met each other. Ah, good times!

I stopped as soon as I heard a loud rustling, we all froze in place and listened carefully. Then I heard someone! "Help me! Please no, no, please don't kill me!" A voice called out, I carefully looked around and then on my left I saw a Mightyena pinning down a young looking Electrike. June gasped and shouted at the Mightyena, the dog then growled at June.

"JUNE! NO!" I screamed, June didn't hear me! "June!" I quickly limped over to her then the Mightyena locked his death stare looking eyes at me…

"Hahaha, my name is Jet! And I'm the leader of this territory, bow down to me you lil' wimps!" The Mightyena mocked. I growled and Crystal quickly grabbed the back of my scruff and pulled me back.

"Jake, you're not fully healed enough to fight!" She worriedly exclaimed, the Mightyena turned to slash his claws at the poor Lightning pokemon.

"Oh no!" June blurted out as she leapt at the Mightyena and bit his left hind leg, Jet growled and kicked her off and she bounced on the ground like a rag doll. I gasped in shock and saw June instantly jump back up, Starry soon came in and made her tail stiff and smacked it against the dog. Which was quickly followed by a tackle from June and pushed herself into his stomach. He cowered when he got winded and quickly hopped to his right side when Starry shot a ball of lighting at him. He quickly attacked Starry with his body weight and pushed her five feet away, June tried to use Marks tactic… my best friend… she was going to tackle Jet, she then slid on her back under him and tried to slash his belly. But she failed, Jet stomped on her face and wrapped his teeth around her neck.

"STOP!" Starry screamed while June was yowling in pain, I soon saw blood starting to drip from under her mane. Starry put her hands on the ground and darted at him with a giga impact which knocked the Mightyena off his feet and rolled over. I pushed Crystal out of the way and quickly ran while limping towards June, Starry was occupying the crazy dog.

"June, it's going to be alright!" I exclaimed in anxiety, I grabbed her scruff with my mouth and dragged her to Crystal. June was whimpering and crying, she shouldn't have started this fight!

"Stay where with June!" Crystal ordered, then she ran to help Starry. The dog then let out a mighty howl and we all stopped and watched him. I looked around and saw a few Poochyenas come out of the bushes… oh no! I got startled as I saw the Electrike ran towards me and snuggled under my fur. June was now taking deep breaths, then I saw Starry get pushed over by a Poochyena and Crystal slashed another one through its neck with her horn. Crystal pushed aside another Poochyena that went to attack her and she tried to tackle Jet. He flinched at her fast speed and then Crystal quickly slashed the Mightyenas torso with her claws and he yelped in pain.

She turned around and got tackled to the ground by another Poochyena. "Hey, kid look after my sister here." The male Electrike nodded and watched her, I ran awkwardly on three legs and caught up in the fight. Instantly turning to my left I smacked my tail at the charging Poochyena. I saw Jet quickly charging at Crystal, so I quickly ran up to Crystal and knocked her out of the way and took a hit from the Mightyena instead. I hustled pretty far as I howled in pain.

"JAKE?!" Crystal screamed, she turned around and slashed the dogs face with her claws and he winced. Then she put her head under his belly and lifted Jet in the air. I was on the floor watching, too hurt to get up. Then Crystal pinned down Jet and gently pointed her horn at the Mightyenas neck.

"Ok! OK! I'll STOP! STOP EVERYONE!" The Mightyena finally surrendered, all the Poochyenas took a step back from us. Starry slowly walked backwards to me and checked me out, she dragged me back to June and looked at her wounds. Crystal let go and took a step back, the Mightyena growled and ran off. The others did too, this was all my fault. I tried to stand up but my broken leg started to send pain through my nerves and I couldn't get up.

"Thank you guys! I'm sorry I got you into this, but I just wanted to explore the place! Anyways, I'll head back home now." The happy Electrike thanked.

"No problem…" June whispered in a raspy voice as the Lightning pokemon ran off.

"Jake…? Why?!" Crystal exclaimed in so much worry I've never seen before, she had a tear in her eye! "You didn't have to do that…" She continued.

"Crystal, I'm just repaying my debt… you saved me once… twice? I thought I could actually help out in a while!" I happily explained, she ran towards me and stopped.

"But… you're hurt because you took a hit for me! This is my fault, this is my fault!" Crystal panicked.

"It's not your fault, it's no ones fault… I'm safe, you're safe, we are all safe now!" I responded. She came closer to me and nuzzled my check affectionately with her eyes closed.

"Please don't do that again…" She whispered, I blushed at the thought of this and didn't reply. She took a step back and smiled, I regain my strength and stood up again. I leant over to June whispered to her.

"This is all my fault."

"Jake… it was mine for starting this fight!" She exclaimed while she looked unconscious on the floor, the blood smell filled my nostrils and instantly went in to lick her wounds. Of course she felt pain but they had to be clean.

"Jake, that was really nice of you! I saw what happened before I dodged an attack!" Starry informed, I smiled and giggled.

"Thanks Starry, but she deserved it!" I proudly told her while Crystal blushed at the scene. Anyways, here we go ahead. We continued our journey to Ruffland Mountains, first we need to find a high spot to look for the mountain! Starry had to carry June and bring her with us, we were only Eevees, we are known to be fragile! Half way through the forest, we saw Poochyenas watching us from a distance but they never tried to attack. We were close to the other side, I could see an opening not far from here.

It started to get dim, the sun was setting and we had to move faster. Finally, we passed the last set of trees and looked around. We were walking towards the edge of a cliff, how many cliffs are there these days? I walked over to the edge and looked down, there was a big body of water. I glanced around and saw the astounding view of the mountains, at the same time the sun was setting down right in front of us. Every minute, it got darker and the sun setting for brighter. Until it had a dark orange aura, it passed on, then everything went dark. We all sat together, aligned in one direction watching the view.

"That was very beautiful." Starry as she complimented what we just experienced. "Look at the mountain at the very middle-"

"-Is Ruffland Mountain." Crystal continued, Starry scoffed and sniggered.

"Alright." As I stood up. "That's our destination, we can rest here-…" I looked back and saw a shadow pokemon emerge from the trees… "-… or we can move right now." I slowly straightened my body and took a step back, the others looked at where I was staring at and gasped.

"Here you are, Jake." The shadow sniggered, it was Kalen… he followed me this whole time! "It was hard for me to find you! You have this stupid barrier protecting you, and because of that… I've wasted so much time tracking you down! Now I'm going to kill you!" He madly shouted, Crystal stepped forward.

"You will do no such thing… Kalen!" Crystal angrily stated with a serious look on her face.

"Crystal, no." I said to her and she didn't even bother listening.

"Ha, so you're the one protecting him! It says it all, you are the one who produced the barrier…" Kalen demonically clarified. Everyone started to feel scared, I could feel it… Crystal was panicking under her breath, she was actually scared. "Once I get rid of you, I can finally take on Jake!" He shouted as he lunged his claws at her, she hopped back and growled.

"You are NOT going anywhere NEAR HIM you monster!" Crystal screamed in rage. She forcefully dashed towards him, Kalen wasn't actually prepared and got hit pretty badly. He rolled over twice from the force and grunted as he fully erected up. He then charged at her while gashing his teeth and tried to bite her, he missed while she leaped to her right and then he jumped on her back and stabbed his claws through the back of her torso, the Absol twitched and I heard a small whimper and crying sound. She jerked her body and threw off the Eevee.

"JAKE! RUN!" She screamed, then she took a tackle from Kalen, she slid on her left side and cried in pain.

"NO CRYSTAL! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" I screamed and tried to run over to her.

"JAKE, WE need to GO!" June yelled, Starry grabbed me around my stomach and I tried to throw myself off. I didn't give up, I kept jerking and pushing myself but Starry held me tight for sure this time! Crystal went in for an aerial attack, she quickly ran and leapt in the air, dived then collided with Kalen. He yelped and got hurled a few feet away, Crystal then went in for a slash attack but Kalen rolled over and she tripped over when losing her concentration. June was extremely worried but we had to go, I was even more worried myself… Crystal was getting tired and she couldn't stay up for much longer. Crystal then forced herself to attack and once again tried to slash the dodgy Eevee. She missed again, but this time she kicked some dirt into his face. He growled and took a few steps back.

Starry and June obviously didn't want to go but they just stood there while Starry was holding me tight. Crystal was panting and Kalen just stood there chuckling to himself, I felt it… Crystal gave up, she took a few steps back and watched him walk up to her. June was panicking, I was about to lose it, Kalen then made her flinch by pretending to jump at her. She walked even further, she was just near the edge of the cliff. Then he lunged at her and slash his claws across her neck covered with her mane. I watched her as she was losing blood from that wound, she looked at me and her eyes flickered.

"Looks like this is it then!" Kalen laughed, the Absol then locked her eyes straight at him. Kalen looked very confused then she lowered her head and swung her horn really fast at him, she cut the right side of his torso then blood came out, a lot of blood. Kalen yowled and he feel over quivering, Crystal then went in for the kill but just before she could do it Kalen growled in a horrific demonic sound. He rolled himself up and crashed himself into Crystal, she screamed and she was almost hanging off the edge.

"Crystal!" I called out, she looked at me. She got up again and Kalen then rammed himself into her chest once again this time he quickly grasped her right arm with his sharp teeth. Before she went hurling, her last words were.

"Jake, I love you…" Then she slowly toppled over the edge of the cliff with him. I gasped in immense shock and screamed.

"CRYSTAL! NOOOO!" I cried, as I watched her leave my sight. Kalen fell with her but like I give a shit now!

"Jake, she's gone!" June cried.

"NO! SHE'S NOT!" I screamed in fury and rage.

"Let's get out of here…" Starry sniffled, Starry kept holding on to me like I was some toy, but I felt so angry, so sorrowful… we ran back into the forest, so our route… we had to go to lower ground, past the river and take a left, head to the mountains and that's where I finally meet Jirachi. Anyways, Starry was pretty good with directions. I couldn't help it, I was bawling on Starrys chest. She held me like a dog and rub the back of my neck to calm me down, it was helping but I still bawled. It all happened so quick, I watched her… fall off a cliff, right before my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking of that thought and what she said to me. I cried even more, I was losing my friends! Why me?

Walking through the forest to the other side was very uneventful and the only thing that bothered me was what I just saw and the Poochyenas staring at us. It was clearly hard to see in the dark, but I had to trust Starrys instincts. It took a while but we finally made it through the other side, we definitely needed to rest! "Guys! I-I don't… t-think I can s-stand this… anymore! Can we r-rest for the… night?" I suggested while sniveling.

"Yes, Jake… for you." June agreed, as she stopped walking.

"Jake, I need to tell you something when we find a place to rest." Starry joined in, I nodded. We kept walking down the river, again. We kept looking for any dens, burrows and anything that looks safe. Starry gasped, she found a deep and huge burrow not far from where we were standing. June quickly darted to the hole and jumped inside, Starry also carried me there and entered the hole. It was big enough for six pokemon like us! I looked at the walls, it was so cool. The roots from a tree created the home-like structure, Starry dropped me down and I cried on the floor. Luckily it was empty and no one was using it, thank Arceus. I was drenched in tears, June laid next to me, and Starry was sitting at the entrance, looking outside.

Crystal was my barrier… she was the one hiding me from Kalen! That's why I didn't get any shadow dreams… she had the power to withstand it for me. What did she mean… she loves me? How… could I be loved? I didn't move at all, I just laid down motionless at the thoughts, I don't even know what love is… the only love I know is the feeling for my family and friends… I never had this feeling in my life, it felt soothing but strong. I put my right paw under my chin and rested on it.

"June… should we tell him?" Starry asked.

"I think so, but he might not like it…" June stated back. "Urgh, I'll tell him…" June whined, she came over by myself again and rested one paw behind my neck. "Jake, you know back then in the hut?"

"A-huh." I responded as I looked at her.

"Well, about Crystal…" She sighed. "She couldn't stop talking about you when you were sleeping."

"Huh?" I wondered, this time I stared at her eyes.

"Well, she told me that you were very endearing and attractive." June explained. I stopped and my heart skipped like five beats. I felt myself feeling flushed up straight, and my face was completely red. "I know it's hard to accept that she's gone, but take into consideration that she probably felt the same way about you." She added before she started to trail off. "She'd talk about how beautiful your eyes were…" Her voice broke and she started to cry softly. Starry came over to us and she hugged her around the neck. I couldn't believe this… Crystal… an Absol… loved me? But… then, I wonder how she felt before she… fell! I couldn't think of anything to describe what it would be like since I never loved anyone, or even had feelings! I could only come up with devastating.

"I-I don't know what to say…" I trailed off, as I felt guilt build up in my stomach. "No, I should've just went the long way! SHE died because of ME!" I yelled.

"Hey, Jake! It's not your fault, she didn't die in vain… she died for you!" Starry clarified. I looked down and shedded a few more tears. "It's ok, please… we were her friends too! But we all have to remain strong, she probably doesn't want us to be sad right now… she wants us to go on!" Starry exclaimed, I nodded and walked over to the nearest corner in the room. I curled up and let out a sad, dreary yawn then felt all those horrid visions again. My family and friends being killed, I mentally slapped myself to get rid of those thoughts so I could finally sleep peacefully. I had this very strong feeling, I couldn't… I felt the same way! "Crystal, I love you too…" I whispered to myself and went to sleep.

**Crystal: Awwwwww, I'm already dead!? Come on!**

**Me: Seriously, I'm writing this and I would love to write the way I wanted to!**

**June: That was so touching, even I cried whilst reading the story!**

**Me: Good for you.**

**Starry: Sorry for your loss Jake…**

**Jake: Aha… that was pretty dramatic don't you think?**

**Me: … … Yeah… …**

**June: How come Crystal had to die?**

**Me: Because I wrote the story, and I feel that I'm aware of how this story is going to lead to!**

**Jake: Heh, pity. MARK!**

**Mark: *Wakes up* HI!**

**June: Thank you readers for making it this far, please review and give us (or Jacob) feedback! Please report any flaws and good luck!**

*****Authors Note — I tried to make this chapter as long as I can, because I realised how small the others were! I was completely disappointed and intellectually punched myself… I thought I could add some drama in this chapter too :)*****


	8. Chapter 7

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Jake: Can I write the story this time?**

**Me: No -_-**

**Jake: Why?**

**Me: Because I said!**

**Jake: Why did you say?!**

**Me: You don't even have hands!**

**Jake: What the heck! What's wrong with you! That's like saying, you can't run with two feet!**

**Me: Except that I can!**

**Crystal: Get over it guys…**

**Jake: Urgh, fine… guys, let's begin the story…**

≈ Chapter 7 ≈

I shot awake trying to throw off my sleepiness, I didn't have time to slumber around. I got up and brushed the dirt off my face, feeling slightly dizzy from that fast reaction I accidentally bumped into June and woke her up. She deeply yawned and sat up, she wiped her face with her paws and opened her eyes. "Jake…" She trailed off and fell over, sleeping again. I cocked my head in confusion and scoffed. I twitched my ears and felt the presence of someone, that someone is outside. I gave out a hint of worried-ness and this didn't feel right.

It was bright with a little hint of dimness, I noticed the light protruding from outside the hole. I'm watching the light very carefully, incase I see anyone. It appeared right before my eyes, a huge purple looking face with a horn protruding on its forehead, it peeked its head right outside the burrow, it had intimidating small, narrow eyes and sharp teeth showing from its snout. It gave out a low and raspy laugh. I slowly walked back, trying to make it think I'm not there, but of course I thought they were dumb… well, I was wrong.

"Go get them boy!" An impatient voice rumbled, then I saw a Nidorino come inside. It was purple, had very similar eyes to the other one, the horn also appeared on its forehead and gave me that determined look that I was in trouble. Obviously the other one couldn't fit in so it let this one in… to finish the job. I took a few steps back and watched it stare right into my eyes.

"I'd always fancy an Eevee, mate." It spoke as it took one step forward. "I rather find 'em delicious." I shook my head and took steps to the side, June and Starry were on the other side of the burrow… sleeping, far away from the entrance. I sighed and cowered, the Nidorino looked confused.

"You can have me then." I assured in a worried voice, it laughed quickly and walked up to me. I didn't want to put the others in danger, I thought maybe I could think of something.

"Dis' one is brave. You sure mate?" It asked, I nodded… "Why am I hesitating, I'm hungr'ay." It protested, I closed my eyes as hard as I can and waited for it. It snapped its mouth around my scruff and dragged me out painfully. Holding my breath, trying not to wake up the others, I was finally outside.

"Well done boy." The Nidoking congratulated, it leaned over and examined me, the poison pin Pokemon let go of me. It breathed on my face and I sniffed in the horrid smell, my stomach reflexed, I twitched. He nudged me and said. "Dis' one, is mighty injured." I opened my eyes and saw how huge it was, it was a few feet taller than me! "Alright, well looks like we have to… eat it!" It exclaimed, I gasped in shock. I quickly darted on my three legs, away from the burrow and looked back. The younger one was pursuing me, I just kept running hoping I could outrun it with only 'three' legs. It was getting closer, I ran in-between some trees and kept going. I was entering a tree infested area, I was actually surrounded by trees. I whimpered as I watched the huge looking rat jump at me. I leapt to my right and it growled, I'm not going to die now, not at this time.

"You, should-ain't took off mate!" It shouted. We were circling each other, watching very closely.

"You sure look like a sick one… 'mate'" I mocked, it growled and squinted at me. I quickly darted at it and slashed its face with my right paw, it winced and let out a small yelp.

"It' dat all?" It joked once again, the Nidorino charged at me with its horn. It quickly jumped out of the way noticing how poisonous it is. It charged at me again, instead I kicked some dirt off the ground onto its face. It yelled as the dirt went straight into his eyes and smacked himself into a tree. I looked for the closest way out to the light and ran straight at it. I quickly darted at where I positively thought where the burrow was, not only that but the Nidoking stopped me, straight right into its tracks.

"You ain't going nowhere… dinn'er!" It yelled as it tried to kick me. I jumped a foot back and it went in for a second kick, I ducked down and it then followed by a focus punch under my stomach as I quickly stood up. I felt the punch smack into my belly, crying in pain as it winded me. I hustled a few feet back and hit a nearby tree on my back, I cried in pain, trying to catch my breath and winced at the stabbing pain. I shot back up and dodged another attack from the Nidoking, I felt restless after that punch, I launched myself into the Nidoking but he backhanded my torso pretty hard. I flew straight into another tree and endured the throbbing pain on my crippled leg.

The pokemon standing on its two hind legs then snatched me from the ground with its three claws and threw me at the hard dirt ground, I got winded the second time. Finding it difficult to breathe I almost blacked out, I got grabbed around my neck once again and I tried to make him let go. I jerked my body so much that I think I tore a muscle but didn't show any physical pain. He threw me at the ground again, I closed my eyes, I felt my belly hit the ground first, therefor I started to convulse uncontrollably trying to breathe. Rolling all over the place with my arm wrapped around my stomach, I regained my strength and stand up unsteadily. I felt an impulse to attack it again, it was staring at me. I charged up my speed, jumped on the Nidokings shoulder. It tried to punch me, but I leapt behind its head. I was being careful because of the spikes on its back, one thing for sure, I gave my tail a large silver look and then the Nidoking started to jerk its body.

It jerked so hard I fell off, but just before I lost physical contact I swung my tail across its face and it backed off. The Nidoking was pretty dizzy after that attack, then I saw it convulse for two seconds. I jumped back and then it fell down, right behind the fallen Nidoking was Starry, her cheeks were emitting small sparks of electricity. "Thank you Starry!" I exclaimed while breathing heavily.

"WHAT are YOU thinking? YOU HAD 'US' WORRIED! June thought you ran away and she felt bad… Jake, please warn us before you go-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Starry." I cut in, she turned around and sighed.

"Jake, we were worried… please!" She vociferated, I heard a loud rustling loud of someone running. I looked to my left and felt the force of the Nidorinos tackle, I yelled in pain while I was forced to fall on my right side and skid for a few seconds. "Jake!" Starry shouted, she ran on four of her feet and began to charge up electricity in her mouth.

"YOU LIL' ARSE!" It screamed at me, it turned to Starry as soon as she delivered the ball of lightning towards the Nidorino and electrocuted it. She immediately ran over to me and examined me.

"Jake! Oh my goodness…" She exclaimed, the right side of my abdomen felt numb and tingly. "We gotta find something fast!" She shouted in fear. I looked over her and saw the Nidoking standing once again ready to pound her, I let out a raspy yowl and she turned around. The giant then stopped moving, what jumped straight into my sight was June smashing the last of his teeth out with a tail of iron. It slowly fell on its knees, it closed its eyes and let out a quick breath. The Nidoking then collapsed, blood coming out its mouth and slowly twitching.

"Jaaaaaaake!" June called out at me, she had a mad look on her face. My green eyes widened as she ran up towards me. "Don't EVER go out without US again!" She shouted, I moved my head back and then Starry picked me up. She ran down the side of the river hoping to find a way to the mountains. I started to feel slightly dizzy and hurt, Starry was pressing against my right side of my chest. I turned my head over and looked at what she was pressing, there was blood coming out. I panicked under my breath as if I realised that I got poisoned by the horn.

Trying to keep my mind off things, I think about what happened to Crystal… no! I shouldn't, I should think about something else. I inwardly pinched myself into thinking of the nature around us. I noticed Starry was running faster and she was desperate to look for the thing she needed, I got even more dizzier by the minute. Everything began to swirl around, then everything started to shine brighter.

"JUNE! WE'RE LOSING HIM!" Starry screamed in anxiety. "NO, JAKE! Stay with us! STAY WITH US!" Then everything went pitch-black.

**—After life—**

Waking up again, this time I felt so light and healthy. I looked at my left leg, there was nothing on it, I could stand on it again. I look around, finding myself standing on top of a tower. The floor was made of rough, hard cobble. The tower was round, I was right in the middle and the staircase was on my left. I headed the opposite direction and walked towards to one side on top of the tower, I looked down at my paws, they were very clean, I looked at my abdomen stretching my head to the side. There were no scars or missing patches of hair, I licked my lips and only tasted the sweet, faint essence of Pecha berries. The smell of lilac fills up my nostrils, then I wonder… what is this place? Where am I? Those questions pounded my head with confusion. I look over the side of this tower and found that I'm surrounded with mountains in my sight. This experience is really weird, the sun was brighter, clearer, than before. The rays of the sun, coming from above the mountains in view were rather giving out a elegant feeling or is it just me? Looking at the mountains, patches of white snow appearing on top of them, the clouds in the clear bluish white sky. The faint sound of Pidgeys chirping and Poochyenas howling, the mere wind blowing. I heard someone coming up from the staircase, I didn't bother looking back.

"Jake, my brother." I immediately recognize the voice as it came from the very mouth of my brother Kalen. I kept looking at the view having the astonishing feeling.

"It's beautiful here." I replied, knowing as he walked up right next to me, he was pretty much bigger than me, taller to be exact.

"Yeah, this is only our imagination… I can see it too, this is what you want I'm guessing?" He asked, while looking at the view.

"How… would you know?" I queried, then I turned my face to Kalen.

"This is the world of our imaginations, we, our family, our ancestors used this place whenever we need to rest. As of now, you are resting… you're dead but not gone." He explained, then he turned his face to me and looked straight into my eyes. "Your eyes Jake, they remind me of our mother. Yes… your eyes are amazing, yet rare." He added.

"This place, how come you're here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not in my body anymore… the shadow finally broke me apart. Brother, only you can stop it, you can save the world. The prophecy stated;

_One shall save the world, whilst the other shall take it. _

_With the majority of strength, only one will succeed and the other will fall. _

_The one who succeeds will need to make the ultimate sacrifice to set the other one free. _

_The two brothers shall fight to save or take the world, either way it depends on their strength. _

_The two brothers hold the shadow, but one will fail to maintain it._

_Therefor the one who fails to maintain it will be the one seeking to take over the world._

_The day the Millennium Comet arrives, they only have 7 days._

_If either fail, Giratina will be summoned from the Distortion World to overthrow Arceus._

_To start his reign of violence and death._

_Nevertheless, if they do fail… only one can release their spirit to give to Arceus._

_Once Arceus receives that spirit, he will have the power and authority to send Giratina back._

_To the Distortion World._" Kalen calmly recounted, I looked away and stared miserably at the sky.

"So, according to that, I'm one of the brothers and you are the other one." I questioned, he nodded. "But then… who is the only one?" I added.

"I cannot tell you that brother, assuming that I don't really know… but it would be the one who loves you the most. That one spirit will have the strength to power up Arceus and send Giratina back to its world, Jake, this is all meant to happen, everything you've been through is part of the prophecy, and you have to accept that. Brother, as of now… I shall say goodbye and wish you the best." He calmly explained.

"Kalen! Wait… NO!" I screamed, then everything went white, I felt like I was being sucked in a portal.

"Brother, you will be surprised when you go back…" The very last words I heard before I lost consciousness.

**June: JAKE! WAKE UP!**

**Starry: He's gone, we are hopeless!**

**Me: Wait… he actually is dead too?**

**Crystal: No, they are rehearsing for you… giving you a little inspiration!**

**Me: Aw shucks, thank you guys! I'd never make it this far without youse.**

**June: Jacob, no… really 'thank YOU' for imagining us!**

**Jake: I appreciate it, now… we shall keep rehearsing!**

**Me: ^_^**

**Mark: Shall you review and gives us some feedback? Thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 8

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, my MacBook Air's hard drive got wet and it was destroyed… although I was in the middle of writing THIS chapter, I had to write it again… anyways sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy!**

**Jake: It was scary!**

**Me: I didn't mind… I was only worried about how I was going to continue this story.**

**Crystal: You've not written anything for two weeks because of that!**

**June: Yeah, you could have at least started on another story in a different computer.**

**Me: Another story?**

**June: Yeah.**

**Me: I'm not doing that, because it is going to be a sequel to this… IF it makes it to the end!**

**Jake: A sequel? So another stupid 60,000 words of me getting beaten up?**

**Me: Oh, come on!**

**June: That is your personality, not everyone is strong and Mark is just good.**

**Me: I agree…**

**Jake: Urghhhhh**

**Mark: QUIET, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF READING THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: *Falls off chair and gets knocked out cold.***

* * *

≈ Chapter 8 ≈

—**? Point Of View—**

Peeking over the rock I'm hiding behind, hoping the Poochyena doesn't find me. I look a little to my left and see… him, walking nonchalantly while glimpsing at every spot in the forest. I take in a deep breath and duck back down as soon as the Poochyena faced this way, in fact the rock was tiny… so as I. I sat there for a minute and immediately peeked over the rock again, but the Poochyena wasn't anywhere in my sight. I quickly looked around and heard footsteps, my ears twitch trying to find where the sound is coming from. "BOO!" A voice screamed from behind, I scream and fall back thus hitting my head on the rock. I quickly became concussed but recovered in a split second.

"Ooouch…" I trailed off in pain whilst rubbing the back of my head.

"You alright?" Gary the Poochyena asked as he drooped his ears and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I just got concussed for a small moment…" I trailed off once again, I slowly get up and limply tried to stand up straight.

"Sorry… Peach, I'm getting bored of this hide and seek game." He supposed and sighed. "Should we go somewhere, out of this forest?" He suggested drearily and looked around.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where to go, I don't even know much about surviving alone!" I clarified worriedly and squinted. It was weird meeting Gary, after I got scared and ran away from mother during some attack. Gary also had a similar problem but he wont tell me, consequentially, I wont tell him how and why I abandoned my family. But he was a nice fellow, we easily became friends and started off playing this hide and seek game which I came up with. I also thought it would be a good time to move on right now.

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine Peach." He assured happily, I smiled and nodded. I stay really close to him, on his left, but I was embarrassed by the fact that I didn't know how to survive on my own yet and sighed at the thought. "What's wrong Peach?" He spoke randomly, I cock my head and scoffed.

"Nothing important…" My voice slowly fades, but I force a smile as he stared at me. We began to walk through the bushes, he knew where he was going because he lived here for quite a while. We passed dark wood oak trees and lilacs, I kept on sniffing because the smell of the lilacs filled my nostrils. It was too soon as I realise my legs were burning from the ten minute progress, I spoke out while trying to catch my breath. "Gary, -'m tired and my legs are -'urning…" He instantly turned around and laughed.

"It must suck to be you!" He hooted, I slowly lowered my smile and formed a frown. "I'm guessing I drained the whole thing?" He added boredly, I heavily nodded and produced a smirk. "Sorry, how about this…" He began.

"How about what…?" I asked and stopped walking.

"How about you hop on my back and you don't have to walk?" He proposed and smiled, I nodded the 'fine' expression. He walked up next to me and went prone, I slowly climbed the small dog's torso and sat on, if not, behind his scruff. His fur felt so comfy and I dug my head into it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested. "Hehe." He chuckled, but I was so preoccupied with his fur I didn't reply. But I felt him continue walking, as he did I just closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**—Sometime later—**

I wake up nonchalantly and throw in a yawn straight after that, I open my eyes and realise I'm inside a small burrow looking structure. "Gary?" I called out, I saw a four-legged figure walk up to me but I was too tired to figure out who it was.

"Yeah Peach?" The figure that appeared to be Gary.

"Did we make it out of the forest?" I asked tiredly.

"Nope, you fell asleep on the way and fell off me." He added a chuckle with it. I just realised my shoulders were hurting, I brush my shoulders and scoffed.

"Ugh, no wonder they hurt." I complained then smiled at him, he chuckled and then sat on his haunch.

"You ready to go?" He asked and looked around the room. But I was still tired, now I'm going to ask.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours, around three to four." He replied. Now I know why, I begin to blink uncontrollably and everything looked more obscured. "Peach? You alright?" He exclaimed, I nodded and then shook my head. I haven't been sleeping for two days and this is what happens when you don't sleep.

"Yeah, how far do we have?" I enquired him while looking at the ceiling.

"Not too far, around 15 minutes if I can run there." He replied and added a chuckle. I don't get it, he always chuckles and it sounds weird.

"Alright, let's go now… I'm guessing I have to climb on you again and you can run there?" I asked drearily and almost trailed off at the end.

"Yeah, what what are we waiting for?!" He jumped up and retorted, I flinched at the movement and slowly stood up. Gary walked up to me and went prone, there was my queue, I had to jump on him again. I jump up and grab him around the scruff on the way. He squirms a bit then trots towards the exit, I smiled as we entered the bright grassy nature. At a slow walking pace he sighed, I cocked my head at the sigh.

"Gary… are you alright?" I solemnly asked.

"I don't know how to begin…" He trailed off and started to walk unsteadily but at a faster pace.

"Just start anywhere!" I encouraged him, I caress the right of his scruff. I felt him calm down and started to pat him on the side.

"Well, URGH, don't worry!" He shouted, I stopped and looked down in disappointment. "I'm sorry Peach, but I don't want to talk about it now… anyways, if you wondering where we are going-"

"Yes, I have…" I cut him off.

"… continuing… I felt like going to this place… the m-…'s" He blindly blurted out and laughed.

"The m-… what?!" I exclaimed in question.

"The m-…" He stuttered then I somewhat knew he was nervous. "LET'S JUST GO!" He shouted and started to walk faster. I felt the disappointment in my stomach, was it me who can't hear him properly or is it him who is hiding something from me? But anyways I shouldn't try to fight him for the answer. Things might get worse but I just have to put up with it, he'll tell me one day… one day.

"Hey, I'm sorry! You didn't have to shout at me like that." I retorted, he stopped and took a deep breath.

"I have my reasons." He muttered and began to walk again. What is wrong with him, seriously, it sounds like he ate a whole bunch of Greppa berries! After experiencing this, I actually felt really scared for once. I was feeling scared of my own friend, and I'm not entirely sure if being feared by your own friends is acceptable. As we continued onwards something caught my eye, I think I saw something hiding behind the tree trunk that is pretty larger than the other trees around. I couldn't tell but I saw something whitish silver, extraordinary.

"Something worrying you?" Gary randomly spoke delightfully, I smiled but I didn't know why but it distracted me and I lost the view.

"No, nothing." I replied in a boring voice, I looked at him and just realised he was smiling at me… after he shouted at me? But knowing this, he didn't look very convinced by the thought of it. He started smirking, so, I'm guessing this is his way of trying to get me to say something? Damn, it's actually working. I feel ashamed of myself and just rapidly spilt it out. "IthinkIsawsomething!" I smiled and laughed un-honestly. He still didn't buy it, his smile brightened up and he chuckled.

"No need to hide anything from me Peachy!" He mockingly stated… wait! Did he just call me 'Peachy'? Errrr, he is going to get it!

"I'm not hiding anything… Garylina!" I mocked back and laughed. He stopped and made a serious face, the last thing I remember was being thrown off his back. I landed on the ground with a heavy thud, I couldn't help it. My eyes started to tear up and the next thing that happened, I ended up crying. I cried while sitting up and looked at the ground.

"Oh shi… i-… blah! Peach, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What did I do, what did I do! No, no! I'm sorry, please, Peach I'm sorry! Stop crying!" He kept pleaded in fear, I closed my eyes and screamed at myself 'STOP CRYING!' It actually worked, but I still had to sniff. I rubbed my eyes with my closed firsts, I began to rub one eye and open the other eye. I lost focus and my eyes fell upon his worried eyes, his eyes… red and orange will be my favourite colour from now on… 'OH MY GOSH!' I screamed at myself, I instantly closed my eyes and started squirming. How could I think that, I stood up with a serious face and stared at him.

"WHY DID YOU THROW ME OFF?" I screamed at him, he jumped back and looked at the ground.

"I-… I d-… da- I didn't k-… … ARGH! It's because you called me Garylina! Gar-y-li-na and something else!" He almost spelt out the whole thing, I smiled and laughed.

"Hahahahaha, Garyli-… G-gary, I'm sorry for calling you that, I didn't know you'd get so mad easily." I brightly clarified, he sighed and looked away, fully turning his body around away from me.

"No, I didn't 'just' throw you just because you called me that, I threw you off because there was a pile of mud there and it kinda looked funny now that you are like half messed up. Anyways, I'm sorry for doing that too." He explained and added a chuckle in the end, wait! I looked at the lower half of my body… I was muddy, ugh! Seriously?! Now? It's freezing out here!

"Wow, at a time like this? It's freezing out here!" I flinched as I felt him wrap his warm, furry body around mine. "Umm… it's not cold anymore." I rephrased and crossed my arms. "Thanks."

"Ey, no problem… you want to stay like this? It's becoming night time and you might get cold out here." He asked me with a smile on his face, but I couldn't do this to him!

"Sorry, but you might get cold too! I don't want you to get cold, I'd rather continue to leave this forest as soon we can and go to wherever you need to go!" I worriedly exclaimed and feeling happier to decline that offer.

"Then let's go!" As he nodded with a 'hm' added in with it. I jumped up on his back and and waited for him to start moving. "I never said you can hop on…" He trailed off. Oh, I felt so embarrassed! "Just joking! You should've seen the look on your face! Haha, alright let's go." He joked, I stuck my tongue out and started laughing enthusiastically.

After some time, Gary was getting really tired. Feeling worried he might collapse any moment I jumped off and encouraged him to keep moving. He couldn't talk, then it happened, he fell on the floor. "Come on Gary, we can do this! You can do this!" I pleaded, but it was hopeless. I ended up grabbing his arms and dragging him slowly. He was pretty heavy, but I couldn't stop now, he couldn't stop now.

"Peach, don't worry. I couldn't even make it anyway!" He vocally chastised himself. "Just try get some rest, I'll be fine… go over to that tree, I'll meet you there shortly… I just gotta rest." He insisted.

"But-." I began.

"Did you just hear what I said?" He roughly reminded me, I sighed.

"Yes, sir." I arbitrarily responded, and walked over to the tree in shame. Why does he act like this? It's just weird and somewhat laughable at. As I reach the trees trunk, I lie down in-between the exposed roots and almost curling into a ball. I looked over to where Gary was but I don't get it, why is he doing this? At least I realised that this forest was empty, there was hardly any pokemon. Somehow I was beginning to un-trust Gary, wherever he leaded me didn't seem like a good place. Staying in one place, I glimpsed around just to be sure if anything looked fishy. Still I wasn't convinced, didn't take long for Gary to get up and lay next to me. Still, we are just friends, friends that already got along with each other, even though it has only been… day one.

* * *

**Authors Note: Guys, I've lost my touch in this story, I forgot how this story goes! I lost all my cool and it's hard for me to continue after taking a long break due to a recent family incident that I don't want to talk about. Sorry guys for disappointing you but I wont give up that easily. (This story is short, but, it may lead up to something…)**

**Me: *Starts to regain hearing."  
**

**Jake: (Muffled) Jacob, wake up…**

**Me: *Fully wakes up and stand back up.***

**June: Woah…**

**Me: *Sits back down on the chair and thinks***

**Mark: Sorry for raising my voice…**

**Me: It's alright dude, I'm just acting a bit strange…**

**Mark: Why is that?**

**Me: It's awkward, talking to my own imagi-…**

**Mark: Go on, I really don't mind Jacob, you can say it.**

**Me: …-nation, because what happens if people see me?**

**Crystal: Good question!**

**Peach: Hey guys!**

**Starry: Peach, you didn't even say 'hi' to your mother! Humph!**

**Peach: You're not my mother here! Only in the story!**

**Starry: I was joking, you had the chance to play along… not ruin the whole entire thing!**

**Peach: Well sorry, Mrs. I'm-in-love-with-Mark-and-I-let-him-die-and-I-leave-my-own-adopted-daughter-during-some-shadow-pokemon-attack!**

**Starry: Oh, no you didn't!**

**Me: Oh, come on guys!**

***Starry and Peach start fighting***

***Jake, Mark and Crystal try to break it up.***

**Kalen: You are now welcome to give us feedback, thy readers. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 9

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Authors Note: I don't know where to start! Sorry guys if the story is a bit sloppy because it slipped my mind and I forgot how the story was going to go! Anyways, I just hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

**Starry: Ouch! My arm hurts! Why did you bite me for?**

**Peach: It's your fault! You hit my head!**

**Starry: You're the one who called me that!**

**Peach: Let's get started!**

**Jake: WAIT! GUYS!**

**June: Don't guys!**

**Crystal: Pfft, just apologise to each other!**

**Starry and Peach (At the same time): NO!**

**Crystal: We'll just have to give it some time then…**

**Me: This is awkward… anyways please enjoy reading!**

≈ Chapter ≈

—**June's Point Of View—**

"Goddammit! He's not waking up!" Starry cursed and punched the thin, modest tree next to her. Sitting down while things are going through my head, I thought I was out of my mind. Looking at the dark, starry sky, praying to Arceus hoping that Jake would be alright. I couldn't stand it anymore, I was the only one left in my family. Slowly I began to cry, I turned around and covered my face. As my cry was muffled under the smooth, large, brown and white tail, I felt like I was going to break. I put my tail down after it started to get uncomfortable, looking down as I see my own clear white tears roll down the cheeks of my face and hitting the ground in a rhythmic pattern. I was captivated at the rhythm and nodded slightly every time each tear hit the ground.

"Look'ie here, what do we have?" A low, kind voice coming from my right. I fixated into my fighting stance, feet back, torso lowered as I turned to my right. Out of the corner in my eye, Starry covers Jake to hide him. Throwing away the sight of them, a large four-legged figure comes into view, gradually walking enthusiastically.

"Who are you?" I rapidly questioned in anxiety. The huge unknown figure stopped walking and its eyes glowed in the dark, before thinking about cowering the same voice coming from it answered.

"Himaru, the Arcanine." As it walked out of the shadow and stood under the ray of light coming from the large, bright full moon. "And how about you girl?" It… he questioned back. I took a step back in rejection, and regained my fighting stance.

"You think I'll go around telling everyone what my name is?" I retorted.

"Why are you so vigilant girl?" He asked more sharply and cocked his head.

"Um, that's not my intent to answer that!" I exclaimed more fiercely.

"Just tell him your name!" A voice yelled at me coming from my right, I darted my eyes to get a glimpse and it was Starry. "My name is Starry, the Raichu and this is J-…"

"-June! My name is June! The Eevee! You happy now?" I continued for her harshly, I started to get shaky for being in my stance.

"So, June, is it aye?" As he darted his eyes around my body, examining me. I didn't feel comfortable until I finally broke down and landed on my chest, I wasn't strong enough to maintain my ground so I just leant over and and peeked my head up. Starry ran over to me and put her hand on my back "You alright?" Himaru asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just felt tired." I honestly tried to tell him. He looked into my eyes and squinted.

"You were crying?" He questioned me and frowned.

"No, where did you get that idea from!" I answer back sharply as I slowly knelt on my arms.

"Well, first of all… I saw you crying under that tail and you have tear stains supporting your sparkling silver eyes." He charmingly clarified. At that I kinda did blush but rolled my eyes to make him think I didn't.

"Uh… well, yeah I was…" I ashamedly surrendered, he brightened up and walked over to Starry.

"Can you help us? Her brother who is also my friend is… is… not going to wake up ever again, I think." She nervously pointed out and looked like she was dragging him towards the fallen body. I kept my eye on Himaru just incase he would do anything suspicious, I couldn't trust him and he is a complete stranger.

"Sorry ma'am but I can't revive the dead… unless you can get sacred ash from the legendary Pokémon of the skies." He informed in a well mannered way. "But on the downside, I really forgot what it was. Sorry." He added while looking disappointed.

"Himaru, it's alright. We don't know either but where could we find it?" I stood up and spoke out to him.

"I feel honoured, but apparently it flies all around the world and it's said to create a trail of rainbow as it flies across the skies." He solemnly explained. Him sighing because at his own lack of knowledge, but we didn't know either. I guess he was pretty smart but he couldn't find the answer to our question.

"But we were going somewhere with him before he got attacked by a Nido father and son. He got poisoned and we didn't have anything to treat him with!" Starry exclaimed in sadness and broke a tear.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't do anything about it." He said empathetically and looked at Jake. "And, did you say that you were going somewhere?" He quickly added.

"The mountains, Ruffland." I quickly jumped in and nodded.

"Where the legendary wish Pokémon Jirachi lives?" He questioned, but my mind swiftly jumped from one thought to another. Jake, he was going to Ruffland mountains to see Jirachi? He was going to wish for something? I mean, how could he lie to us? I actually felt mad, shuddering at the frustration Himaru asked. "What's wrong, June?"

"After all this time… ALL THIS TIME! JAKE WANTED US TO GO TO THE STUPID MOUNTAINS TO SEE SOME WISH POKÉMON? FOR WHAT EXACTLY? FOR FLIPPIN' WHAT?" I screamed in anger, I couldn't believe it! He'd better have a good explanation for when he gets revived, because I'm going to kill him once I find out what he is going to wish for, but if it's a reasonable wish then I 'might' give him a chance.

"It's alright June, calm down… I'm sure there is an explanation, don't worry I am flabbergasted too." Starry came over to me and gave me a hug around my neck, leaning on her I slowly calmed down and took in slow deep breaths. "It's alright June, I'm here for you."

"Not to disturb you or anything but how come you're out here alone, you Eevee look young." The Arcanine questioned me.

"Well, first of all… my parents died, and my oldest brother is still alive but he's turned into a shadow Pokémon." I exquisitely answered back… drooping my ears and forming tears under those silver eyes of mine. Starry knew and she hugged me pretty much harder than one minute ago. I peeked my head over to see Hiramu's jaw opened and his eyes flickered, he looked scared.

"June, I don't know what to say… but I lost my parents too, but it's hard to explain… the only thing I remember is a pack of Kabutops brutally killing my parents in front of my eyes but they left me because, I was only a child back then… ever since those horrid images gave me the strength, determination and motivation. I've been training for quiet a while now and I've researched, explore and battled. Now I'm this, a strong, well intelligent Arcanine. I'm sorry for your loss and I'd be gladly to help you get to Jirachi if you want to wish to get some reviver seeds or maybe some sacred ash from the legendary Pokémon of the skies to revive your brother here. Not to mention, I'd like to go there too, I need to wish for something and it's going to be a surprise." Himaru mentioned socially.

"Well, I suppose you can come too… we really need help, without Jake here, we are pretty much hopeless." Starry stated while she went over to the body to grieve.

"Well, it's decided, I'll be honoured if you guys could let me give you a hand on bringing Jake with you, if that is alright with you." He gladly offered. It was awkward silence for a moment until Starry happily accepted his offer with a nod. Himaru seemed nice but is he really helping us or is he tricking us into something? As we set off, Starry picks up Jake and places him onto Himaru's back. As we exit the forested area, we followed the long strip of river. The river was calm, it wasn't fast or crazy like last time. But we ended up following it for quiet a while, according to Crystal it was the fastest way to get to Ruffland mountains. I have no idea what Jake was up to but we probably have to finish it for him, if we ever find out.

**—An hour later—**

We found a rocky path at the end of the forest, and it looked like a canyon looking up from where we were standing. Behind us the river started flowing faster than usual, the sky began to brightened up. It was probably morning now, but nodding at each other we entered the canyon looking area. "NOOO!" A random screamed boomed off, thinking that it came from the forest.

"Calm down guys, you're lucky that this isn't you!" He provided sharply and beckoned us to move forward. In a rush, I started to get nervous and lead off faster than normal.

"What do you mean, lucky this isn't us?" Starry cautiously asked, I was thinking of the same thing.

"I'll explain to you later, we need to get through fast!" He insisted, as Starry nodded her head we started to run faster. The canyon was pretty far and it elevated as we continued on. Looking up I got nervous, weird-looking Pokémon watching us from above the rocky walls.

"Um, Himaru… look up please and tell me what is happening?" I kinda pleaded, as he moved his head up and darted his black eyes all around, he sighed.

"You better get out of here fast, they are coming for us." He nervously answered and nodded at us. I was running, looking up at the creatures scared me. I looked straight ahead, knowing that there are now rocky obstacles. Rocks blocking our path and small hills which lead us to different parts of the widened hole in the Pokémon world. There was a slim, narrow path between two giant boulders and I knew exactly where to go. The dream of going through that space ended, as we saw a tall, brown Pokémon land in front of us with a heavy thud. Kneeling from the fall, it raised its head and looked straight at us. Well, I was very cautious as it was actually staring at Himaru.

"You should surrender, Himaru the Arcanine, Starry the Raichu… wait… who are you stupid Eevee?" The Pokémon said as his voice reflected off the walls which gave me the creepy feeling.

"Who do you think you are!?" I shouted back, it stood up straight and laughed.

"Ahaha, you don't know? Well, you'll know I am once I do THIS!" Yelled the creature, as it instantly jumped straight at me swinging his scythe looking arms. I quickly darted back and looked at the missing pieces of hair on my scruff, that was cut off during the dodge.

"Oh, you almost killed me!" I shouted back once again, then Himaru grabbed his large paws around my neck and pulled me back.

"You…" Himaru spoke while stepping in front of me.

"Now I have the authority to KILL YOU!" It screamed at Himaru, wait… why did he say that to Himaru? He dropped Jake right next to me and leapt towards the Pokémon really fast.

"June, get back… this is Himaru and I's fight. You should hide June, this is one of the Kabutops leader." She courageously spoke to me, I drag Jake behind a rock closest to the nearest wall and I stayed with him.

"You thought you could easily stop me from taking care of that Ralts!" I heard Starry scream behind the rock I was hiding behind. I peek my head over and saw the Kabutops swinging vigorously at Himaru as he instantly kept dodging the deadly arms. Starry charged up a ball of thunder and darted towards the Kabutops, it lowered its head and head-butted Starry. She got hurled back a few feet and falling into a large rock the broke her fall. It was intense, with Starry a little conscious and Himaru jumping and stepping side to side. Finally, Himaru made his move and instantly appeared behind the Kabutops, he tackled it and the Kabutops got tossed a few feet away from him, being followed by a flame charge the creature didn't have time to recover and got pushed back. It instantly regained its stand and kicked Himaru over, Himaru grunted and coughed. The Kabutops then pinned Himaru and was about to slash him but he suddenly got hit by a lightning bolt.

Due to the type disadvantage, it electrified and distracted it and it was later was taken down by Starry. Himaru nodded and jumped back up with great force, he went in for another flame charge but the Kabutops rolled over. That didn't stop Himaru's great speed as he instantly appeared in front of it again and smashed into it. The Kabutops was still standing but there was smoke coming out from it like it was burning. Starry jumped back up and stood next to Himaru

"You… are not… going to get away this time! You're fire attacks are no good… to… me!" It shouted while breathing, then out of nowhere three Kabutops landed from the top of the canyon behind the duo. "We are hungry… you know! And we feel a huge Arcanine!" It yelled, the duo looked around and then realised they were surrounded.

"We are not going to give up!" Starry screamed at the leader and charged at it, the leader jumped in the air slightly cut Starry in the back. She toppled over and laid on her stomach in pain, now it was only up to Himaru now.

"You've underestimated my speed, now it's time to die!" Himaru yelled and powered up his extreme speed, Himaru rammed into the leader and it hurled pretty far away. The three began to charge at Himaru but he distracted them with a heatwave and smashed with force into one of them. While I was watching Himaru, he started to dodge now and I could tell he was thinking of a plan. On the other hand, Starry was slowly getting up while she was staring at the fallen leader. She slowly walked to where it was, Himaru roared at one of the Kabutops and charged into it holding a flame. Things I could't believe, more Kabutops came down… there was like eight in total all together. I couldn't watch this, I had to help somehow! Himaru then got knocked over by a pretty powerful kick and then as he rolled over one of the Kabutops sliced his right arm. He didn't show any pain at all, I was actually amazed and worried at the same time. I thought it was the end of it, two of the Kabutops charged up a water pulse. Both of them merged and forcibly hit Himaru so hard he pretty much almost fainted, he got hurled and smashed into a rock. But with his strong body he actually broke through the rock and he got buried in the rubble.

I forced myself not to scream, and I was so tempted in coming out to fight. But I couldn't leave Jake alone, they might take the body and eat him or something. Coming into my sight I saw the leader get thrown pretty far from where it landed to where the rest of the pack was. It was almost pretty much tired out, lying on the ground with its eyes closed. Two of the Kabutops went over to it and guarded the leader, I think. I saw Starry come up, she was walking behind a rock and appeared to be on top of it. She had the worried look on her face, then she randomly collapsed. I look at Jake and then he began to shine… he was lighting up like a lamp or something! His wounds, and scars… they slowly dissolved but this pretty much distracted the pack of Kabutops, I looked at them as they ran towards me. I jumped back and they kicked me in the face, I cried in pain then fell over.

"Don't kill her, but you can hurt her!" The leader demanded in a raspy voice. The Kabutops nodded and they all started to kick me, all around the body pain was all over me. I went crying like I was being bullied, screaming in pain I was kicked pretty hard and landed next to Jake. When I was being scarred and cut from the process, I was bleeding around… I was still crying but when I saw Jake, he was fully standing erect, he green eyes shined through the dim area. He stared straight into my eyes, he looked so magnificent, I was glad he was my brother.

"June, we'll talk later… I've got some unfinished business to do." He whispered to me and he was smiling too. I smiled back then he jumped in front of the eight Kabutops. From awe, his tail started to shine. "You skeletal retards will pay for this!" He shouted, and he jumped in the air and smashed his tail on one of the Kabutops and instantly knocked it out cold. Three of them went in to stab Jake but he jumped on one of the Kabutops head and it got decapitated by its own, he formed a shadow ball and this time he made it really huge. While maintaining it he leapt into the air and smashed the ball into the ground throwing all six of the creatures to fly back and fall down.

"You are lucky this time!" The leader surrendered and the the seven remaining climbed up the walls in the canyon and left the sight. The one that was knocked out cold got up and ran away as soon as it realised that it was the only one there.

"June, are you alright?" Jake asked politely as he walked over to me, the sun finally risen above the canyon and everything lighted up.

"Not… really." I answered back while trying to get up on my fours. He put his paw on my back and pushed me down softly.

"Don't push yourself, I want you to rest here. Alright?" He demanded me, I listen to him and rest. "Where is Starry?" He asked.

"She's collapsed, I think… she-" I tried to explain until Starry out of nowhere jumps on Jake and she hugs him tight, Jake falls over laughing.

"Jake! You're alive, how!" Starry squealed happily while she kept on hugging him tight.

"Starry! You'd probably get him killed again hugging him like that!" I exclaimed trying to mock her. She lets go and lets out a 'humph'.

"I… I can't say, I can only tell June." He nervously answered as he slowly stood back up. I was actually so happy, even though I wanted to kill Jake if he comes back alive… that thought was trashed now.

"So Jake, going to see Jirachi in Ruffland mountains? Huh?" I smirked and added a chuckle at the end.

"No, not at all… WAIT? How did you know?" He jumped in surprise… oh no! Himaru told us, and he's hurt! I quickly ran towards the rubble whence he got buried in, I try to dig through it and throw away the small rocks. I could see a dirty orange body now, I removed the remaining rocks and found Himaru. Jake and Starry come running over to me and they gasped.

"So… a-are they g-g… gone?" Himaru asked in a raspy voice while his eyes are closed.

"Who's this!?" Jake exclaimed worriedly.

"It's Himaru the Arcanine, he got you here… he was trying to help us get to the mountains." Starry answered him, he nodded and came over next to me.

"Yeah, they're gone." Jake replied to Himaru.

"Wait, who is this?" Himaru asked as he opened his eyes widely.

"It's Jake? The Eevee you helped… I think." Jake responded enthusiastically.

"How did you?" Himaru forced himself up, he stood up straight and he was pretty much still intact. Jake and Starry's mouth dropped open, I just stood back in disbelief.

"Woah…" Starry spoke out.

"Well… I can only tell June." Jake nervously responded. Himaru slightly nodded and walked up to Starry.

"Hey June." Jake called me, he dragged me away from them, gently pushing me over to my side and started licking my wounds. "So June-… When I think I got killed-… I was in a world-… made by our ancestors-… Kalen was there-… we appear there when we die or get completely swallowed by Dark Matter-… or you can say-… fully turn into-… a shadow Pokémon-… but you only got one chance-… then you are fully dead-… the second time.-…"

"Yeah, b-but. So, wait… do y-you mean that our ancestors were all shadow Pokémon?" I tried to clear up while twitching at the short bits of pain.

"Apparently, yes.-…" He replied then pushed me back up straight. "You can't tell anyone this, only our relatives… family relatives." He cautiously informed me.

"Alright, well. You still haven't answered my question yet! Why did you want to see Jirachi for?" I more harshly reminded him.

"Ugh, well… I just wanted to wish our old life back without any shadow Pokémon, I never wanted Dark Matter to exist… well, I miss our parents… and our brother!" He capitulated with a sigh.

"Jake, uhh… well, fine." I couldn't find out what to say and just blurted those words out of my mouth.

"So are we ready to head off June and Jake?" Starry came towards us with Himaru.

"Yeah, we are ready… right June? So we just need to go through the narrow path over there?" Jake asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we do." I gave out the answer to his question.

"Woah, lucky guess!" Jake laughed like he won a bet or something. Anyways, we headed towards the thin spaced path. Jake lead the way, I followed, Starry was behind me and Himaru was barely touching the walls because of his big body. Then there was a smaller gap ahead, Jake easily slipped through it and made an exit. I did the same, Starry followed but Himaru… he got stuck! Only his head made it through but he had trouble trying to fit through.

"Alright, let me help." Jake insisted as he walked over to Himaru.

"Thank you, Jake." Himaru gratitude to Jake. Jake lifted up his left paw and slowly pulled it through, then he tripped the other leg which caused Himaru to fall.

"Sorry Himaru, but now you can get through." He apologised.

"It's alright… I guess." He apathetically replied, as he crawled out. Now the only obstacle left was climbing that huge, slope-y, rocky, indifferent path. That was the only way out of here, I hated being in this desert-y area. The whole thing was basically rock, sand and dirt. So, climbing that deterrent slope wont be any trouble at all right?

**—At the slope obstacle—**

As Jake tried to run up he slipped and rolled back down hitting a rock on the way. He grunted in pain and Starry quickly helped him up. Jake made a second attempt and this time he grabbed on a small rock, trying to regain his balance he made the next quick run-up and latched on the next rock which was bigger than the last one.

"Ugh… so around nine more rocks left to make it to the top!" Jake lackadaisically shouted out.

"HEY, YOU DOWN THERE!" I voice shouted loudly at the top, I squinted and my heart skipped like five beats! Himaru was already up to the top, pfft… he cheated life using extreme speed!

"WELL, WAY TO THROW AWAY MY CONFIDENCE!" Jake impassively shouted back. As he went in for the third jump he grabbed the rock, but slipped which caused him to let go. He slid back down but hit the left side of his haunch at a rock right under him. "Oooof!" He grunted loudly and tightly held on the rock next to him.

"Jake, are you alright!" I worriedly asked, as I ran up the wall trying to grab on the rock closest to him. I succeed.

"Y-yeah… but my left thigh really hurts!" He grunted and did laugh at the end.

"Come on, I'll help you up." I told him and reached my paw right over to him. I put my paw under his right arm and waited until he was ready. "I'm going to give you some thrust, but you might have to wait for me to keep doing it." I added, he nodded. I pushed him up from under his arm and he safely made it to the next rock and watched me as I quickly leapt to the rock next to him.

"Alright, again?" He questioned, I nodded and put my paw under his right arm again. I thrusted him upwards and he made it to the forth rock. Around seven rocks to climb, five if we do it perfectly. "June? You can't get up here, there is no rock near me! There is on my left side but you are quite far on my right." He worriedly warned me.

"Hey! I need to do something alright, it might hurt you but it's the only way!" I clarified.

"Alright, so what do I need to do." He responded.

"Well, first get a really tight grip, then drop your tail… I need to swing across using my mouth. You got the strength to do it?" I gave him instructions. He worriedly looked down at his tail then he fussed around his grip trying to get it right.

"I'm ready, but watch my left thigh!" He warned once again. I nodded, then I went in for the leap. Gaining enough height and latch my teeth on his tail, he instantly whimpered but didn't let go. He swung his tail at the same time I latched on, it thrusted me to his left and I quickly fasten my paws around the rock on his left.

"I'm sorry Jake." I apologised.

"No, no, it's a-alright." He tiredly countered. Repeating the same progress again, again, and again, and again… we just need one more jump to make it up but I need to go up first so I can pull Jake up this time. I quickly darted, just when I was about to grab on the ledge I lost my grip and went falling. Quickly, Jake reaches for me and harshly grabs my scruff with his teeth. I was so petrified to show any pain, Jake saved me again. "Please be careful!" He pleaded with worriedly.

"I just, lost my grip…-" I began but instantly stopped myself from talking. I nodded and this time I made it up. Himaru at the top safely stood me up and he tried to reach for Jake. While Himaru raised his arm after reaching for Jake, I saw him slowly ascend while Himaru was holding his arm with his paw.

"Thanks Himaru, thank you so much June… where would I be without you?" Jake thanked, I smiled at him and he smiled back. Jake slowly gets up with the help of me and stands straight up.

"Is your thigh fine?" I asked curiously.

"I think I bruised it pretty badly, it hurts every time I put pressure on it." He answered while moving his left hind-leg up and down.

"Wait… what about Starry?" I question quickly, Himaru started laughing.

"She's up here looking at the view!" He exclaimed happily, well I wonder how she got up. I looked over behind Himaru and saw Starry sitting at the edge of another cliff, watching the sun as it began to slowly set. Looks like just in time, after all that hard work… maybe looking at this view would refresh our feelings. I let Jake lean on me while walking to the edge, he reclined on his side as soon as we made it.

"The sun and mountains look funny when I'm lying sideways, it looks like the sun is setting sideways! Ahahaha!" Jake started joking randomly. No one laughed but I could give him some brownie points for trying, haha.

"Sigh*, today has been a rough day… I'm truly amazing how Jake is back, I missed him so much, we've missed him so much, now that he is back… we can finally continue on our journey." I concluded, Jake brings his head up and smiles at me.

"Thanks, I appreciate your kindness, but I wont last long you know." He spoke out.

"Yeah." I covered for him.

"Alright then, so it looks like we are going to sleep out here in the cold… but away from the edge just incase!" Starry informed and chuckled.

"Hey Jake, lie down with me, like Starry said; it's going to be cold." I demanded politely, he nodded and slowly walked over to me. He laid down behind my back, as he touched my fur I could feel his warmth. I looked at Starry and she didn't even move for a while now, all she did was watch the sun going down. Himaru came over to Starry and cuddled her for warmth, as they both watched the sunset I heard Jake silently snoring. Because of that, I felt dreary and then fallen asleep.

***Authors Note: As you realised, June was the very main character in this chapter and the main POV… you'll be surprised next chapter in who will take over as POV. Thank you guys for reading, this chapter was pretty much not important at all… it could be considered as an important part of the whole story on the Jake comes back to life thing, if you have any arguments about the plot on how Jake gets resurrected, it's my story and I couldn't think of anything else.***

**June: So when are you guys going to forgive each other?**

**Starry: When I feel like it.**

**Peach: Only if she admits that I'm smarter and better than her.**

**Starry: You know what Peach? Fine, you are smarter and better than me… look, I'm sorry alright? I've overreacted and caused all this, will you accept my apology?**

**Peach: Aw, Starry… you make me feel bad for saying that! Take back everything you siad about me, sorry I called you that and apology accepted.**

**Crystal: Yay!**

**Me: You are now officially forgiven! You can be best buddies again.**

**Jake: So where's the story headin' Jacob?**

**Me: It's up to me to come up with that… and I'm not going to spoil it.**

**Jake: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Fine.**

**Kalen: Jacob, my master. I'm hardly mentioned in the story.**

**Me: You were mentioned in almost every chapter!**

**Jake: Yeah!**

**Kalen: Well, I'm sorry.**

**Gary: Hey, I'm new here, I just recently joined Jacob's imagination… howdy guys! By the way readers, please send some feedback and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay, I needed time to think about this chapter as well as the sequel! Inbox, review me if you got a good title for my sequel. Because I don't know what to name the next one, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness '2'? Or something with a completely different title after Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: "". Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Me: Hmm, hm, hm hm hm, hum hum hum… hum hm hm hm hm hm hm.**

**June: What are you humming?**

**Me: An 80's song.**

**Jake: What's 80's?**

**Me: …**

**Crystal: What does that mean?**

**Me: It's a certain decade set in the year calendar…**

**Jake: What year is it here?**

**Me: … … It's the year 2014.**

**Crystal: Oh, how short? The Pokémon world is in the year 437,213! (Viewers! Warning, this is just random!)**

**Me: I don't believe you… in our world, Pokémon is just a game and show made by us humans.**

**June: Oh… I wonder what we look like! And yeah, this sounds like the Pokémon world has been around longer than this world.**

**Me: … … if you were wondering what song it's; Don't You Forget (About Me) - Simple Minds.**

**Jake: Woah! What weird name you call your songs! We don't name our songs like that, we just name is what we want… is Don't You Forget (About Me) a singer?**

**Me: … … … … … It's the name of the song… Simple Minds are the people who sang that song.**

**Jake: Oh, how embarrassing! And people? You mean, more people sing at once or each of them have a specific job? For example like someone sings, then another human makes weird sounds?**

**Me: Yes… weird sounds… now can we continue the story?**

* * *

≈ Chapter 10 ≈

—**? POV—**

It was good having Gary and Peach around, they took really good care of me. Despite what I am, they didn't really mind at all and thought of me as a good friend. They treated my wounds and kept me safe from the dangers that could occur. But, I felt really bad… they are only just kids and Gary is the only one with the decent amount of knowledge!

"Where were we going again?" Gary asked me… the second time, Peach looked up at me and cocked her head.

"If I told you, you wouldn't even understand… just go where I tell you and we'll be there." I replied and leaded in a limp. Seriously, that wound just above my chest right where my neck is… is annoying and it's very uncomfortable.

"But, it's dark and I'm getting scared." Peach told me as she hugged Gary's neck whilst sitting on him. There are questions and I need to get some answers, but not just yet. This place gave me memories, that cave near me and that river in the side of the forest. It was probably midnight by now, still following my recent old trail in the forest, we almost made it out of the forest.

It was awkward silence until Gary broke it up with something I don't want to answer. "Why were you like, knocked out… dead looking when we found you on the side of the river?"

"Uhh, look… Gary, there are things I don't want to answer at a time like this… I just want to go to this place and… and… w-wait. … … Don't worry, I forgot what to say." I responded while going blank at the end.

"Oh, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to ask that… ouhhhhh." He sadly replied with disappointment within himself.

"Wait, don't be, you didn't know and it's my fault for answering back like that… I wish I could've rephrased that." I tried to cover for him to make him feel better.

"No thank-you. But normally I'd take my disappointments and learn from my mistakes." He stated as he looked up at me.

"Gary, the thing is… not everyone learns from their mistakes and you didn't make a mistake, it was a misunderstanding. You know, you shouldn't feel sorry for everything… it makes others feel more sorry for you. Look, it happens to me, you think everybody goes around talking to me? I never had anyone up so close and having a conversation with me… but one."

"Yeah, I could try that. Damn, you look so beaten up… you need help walking? You might step on your right front-leg and hurt it."

"I could get off if you want, you can put your right leg over Gary's back and he'll help you walk." Peach suddenly suggested then Gary nodded at me.

"Um, are you sure Peach? Like, I mean… I could be alright but I'm not sure if Gary could withstand it." I replied in a hurry, at the same time Gary's face melted in rejection. "Ugh, alright fine. But once you start to get tired or start feeling any pain, I'll have to take it off… alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Gary eagerly asserted. He made a huge smile with his eyes closed, first I thought it was so cute on a little young Poochyena like him and second of all it had me convinced… he was around 1.5 times smaller than me so slowly I raised my leg painfully then Peach jumped off.

"Owwwww! Ouuch!" I grunted in pain as I lift it up half way.

"Are you alright?!" Peach exclaimed worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" I reply back. As I closed my eyes hard, I think what I must do… in my thoughts, I see myself raising my leg and putting it over Gary then when I opened my eyes I realised I did it!

"Good job!" Gary praised me and I smiled. As we continued on, I could tell Gary tried to stay at my pace, so I slowed down for him. It felt very comfy and less painful, by the way Peach was lagging behind very tiredly.

"Hey guys, how come you don't sleep much? Like, you guys are just very, very young… Peach is a baby and you Gary, you're a little older… I think. You should be getting sleep and it's not good for you to stay awake!" I informed them, Peach shrugs when I look back and Gary 'hmmm'ed.

"Well, it isn't very safe here…" Gary started off.

"Oh right… true." I responded in realisation.

"Peach said; 'there are lots of dark Pokémon around'." Gary also told me. Peach shrugs again and continues walking.

"Yeah, that too… you've proven my points invalid at this time! Maybe you are ready to go on your own."

"Thanks for the feedback, how far longer do we need to go?"

"It's pretty far, it isn't easy but you guys wanted to take care of me!"

"Well, even if it isn't that easy, yawn', then it probably be worth it." Peach spoke out.

"Alright, so what we need to do is follow down beside this river, go past a canyon, then we turn left and there should be a long, easy slope beside the canyon leading to the top of it."

"I'll try and remember that, just incase… you seem to know your way around this whole place!" Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah, I travel a lot… in fact, I've just been here recently."

"Woah… out of all the things to do you explore?"

"Yeah, I enjoy it plus it's the only thing I 'can' do." I replied. "Also, by the way… don't go 'inside' the canyon, there is another slope but it's rocky and really hard… the way we are going is much easier and it's longer than the rocky one though."

"I don't mind, but you are like injured… it's definitely safer than the short way." Gary assumed. I nodded and continued, as far as I know we are around 680 feet away from turning left. The river was at a steady pace, the moon in the sky… which was full. Wait! The Millennium Comet is going to appear in a few hours! Still got seven days though, I also wanted to see it. I feel so proud and amazed that I was born a year before the Millennium Comet appears, too bad we don't live forever.

Alright, so how should I start? Well, Peach… she is a cute little Pichu who appears to be abandoned, she's a baby, a very small Pokémon. She's pretty useful at a time like this, most of the time she's tired and worn out as of right now. She easily became friends with me as soon as she saw me, but Gary… well, he was literally shocked, his jaw was loose when he saw me. It was either me, or how he found me. Either way, I don't mind. He is very knowledgeable and logical, while Peach seems to get off track, Gary gets her back into place or supplies her with some lectures. furthermore, they seem like they should start a team… maybe they could revive the Rescue Teams.

At this slow pace, it would at least take an hour to get there without any distractions. But, this place seemed very empty… how come there aren't much shadow Pokémon around? Normally they'd be wondering around at a time like this or maybe, they are attacking another village… cluelessly now these attacks have been far more heavier, shadow Pokémon flowing in the gates of every village in this continent. But, I know the darkness is living, the shadows are rising and the living are dying. This had to stop somehow, there is 'one' that might be able to stop it.

—**Estimated 40 minutes have past—**

"Gary, we should stop… Peach isn't looking so good!" I exclaimed.

"But, we are almost here…"

"Peach is only a baby, she can talk and do other stuff… but this isn't healthy for her! It's either, her health or you can keep encouraging me to keep going!" I raised my voice. Gary stopped moving, he sighed.

"Alright, but only because I care for Peach… I just want you to be safe too… I'm sorry… I'm sorry Peach." He unhappily replied, it sounded like he was going to cry. Ugh, did I have to raise my voice? I feel so bad now…

"Gary, look… we should rest, I'm very sorry I that I raised my voice. I was just worried, look. I'll take my leg off you now, so you can rest."

"But!"

"Listen to me, I know that you very logical but you can't do everything right! It's almost winter soon and it's going to get colder." I explained thoroughly and slowly raised my leg. "Uwwa!" I whimperingly let out as I forgot about the pain.

"Sorry! I'll move out so you don't have to worry about lifting." Gary obliged quickly. As I nodded, he slowly walked out of the way and I slowly let my right front-leg go limp. I looked back to see how Peach is doing but she's sleeping, on the floor. As I began to walk over to her, Gary put his paw in front of me then he walked over to Peach himself and carried her with his mouth by her scruff.

"Let's get some rest now, and we'll go over by that large patch of grass there. 'Should be comfy." I suggested, as Gary tiredly nodded he quickly trotted over to that patch. I follow him in a slow pace and when I finally reached it, I lowered my body and rolled over to my left so I can sleep comfortably. Slowly drifting from the flows of my knowledge and ending up in a sweet slumber.

—**About 1-2 hours later—**

"Wake UP! Wake up!" A voice spoke out as I regain my hearing. I open my eyes and see the Pichu standing in front of my face, smiling with her hands behind of back.

"It's still night Peach." I drowsily replied.

"I don't care." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Alright, fine…" I lethargically responded. As I slowly get up, the feeling in my fractured leg is numb. Surprisingly, Gary was already fully awake.

"Come on, quickly rest your leg on my back." Gary demanded.

"No, I'll have to do this on my own this time… let Peach go on you." I slowly began to lose my tiredness. He nodded unethically… I turn the other way and make way for path. Up ahead, I could see an opening on the left side. Instantly I knew that was the canyon, I just had to go pass it.

"So, this is the one you're talking about… it looks smaller than the normal ones." Gary spoke.

"Meh, they aren't all big." I responded trying to out-logic him. He scoffs and keeps heading in the same direction. By the time we reached it, I looked in the entrance… who would be stupid enough to go through that?

"That looks like a scary place, even in the night." Peach affirmed, I laughed.

"We aren't going in there, we are going around the safe way." I told her, she raised her eye lids and smiled.

"Okay!" She answered back. I kept heading straight, legally, there should be another forest and then we have to go through that. If we go the right way, we might find the slope, clear of trees. I spotted a shadow Pokémon not far from here.

"We better hurry, there is a shadow Pokémon not far from here. It's a mile ahead of us!" I informed them. Peach gasps and Gary nods, I quickly run while limping.

"Be careful please!" Gary worriedly exclaimed.

"We just have to make it in the next set of forest before it sees us running in its direction!" I warned them. We were almost there, as fast as I could I quickly leapt to the left side entering the forest while Gary did the same and Peach held on tightly. Losing my balance after that, I fall on my fractured leg. "HMMMM… eeeeeeek!" I exclaimed in pain, trying to hold it in. I didn't want to alert any unwanted visitors. While my eyes start to go watering, making me wanting to cry, I let out another quiet cry of pain. "Uuuuuhhh…" As Gary and Peach run over to me, Peach starts to speak to me. I closed my eyes in dismissal, I felt a hug soon after.

"You alright?" Peach squeaked, I nodded and Gary helped me get up. I was twitching at the small, shots of pain that occurred after that.

"We're here. Don't worry about going alone because we aren't going to allow that at this state!" Gary spoke out.

"Thanks, you guys are good helpers. But we need to hurry." I notified them. They nodded, Peach hopping on Gary once more. We quickly found our way past the trees unto a slope heading up, it was very grassy and smooth. Without hesitation, we swiftly ran up to raising slope. I was starting to break a sweat, it was tiring running up hill on only three legs.

Finally, at the top… I looked at the edge in front of me, a cliff, the ground was rocky from where I was standing. Gary and Peach walked up to my right staring at the mountains, as I did I walked near the edge and sat down. It was hard to see at night, but… quickly noticing… I looked to my left and saw an Eevee not to far from me standing up staring at me.

"Crystal!?"

"Jake…"

Then the darkness took me away and I passed out.

_Behold, the seven nights of defeat,_

_The seven days of deceit._

_The rise of the shadows,_

_And the falling of the meadows._

_As the sun goes dim,_

_The power of shadows will befall him._

_As the moon goes bright,_

_Revenge is most plight._

_Beware, the end is soon,_

_By the start of noon._

_On the seventh day,_

_You better pray._

_Death is coming,_

_Your way._

* * *

**Authors Note: Interesting, huh?**

**Jake: Woah, a slight turn of events!**

**Crystal: Good seeing you again.**

**Me: I know right.**

**Starry: Thank you readers for making it this far, this chapter is shorter than the others but I promise you that Jacob will make the next one be at least a little bit longer, or really long.**

**Me: Yeah… right, a promise… *cough*. Please send me some feedback! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

***Authors note, I finally came up with a plot and a title for the sequel****… ****Pok****é****mon Mystery Dungeon: The Ancient Greave. I****'****ll put more info next chapter!**

**June: Woah, I can****'****t wait!**

**Jake: I know right!**

**Crystal: Alright now guys, don****'****t get too hasty.**

**Me: Ha.**

**Starry: Come on, let****'****s start!**

≈ Chapter 11 ≈

—**Jake's POV—**

I instantly wake up in my sleep, causing me to stand erect really fast. I heard the sounds of footsteps… running footsteps, trying to get back to sleep I was once disturbed again. This time I got up and started moving to where it was coming from. I squint before my sight, three Pokémon came running up some sort of another slope… no… as I slowly walked over to those Pokémon. The question comes right out of my mouth, not really a question but a wondering question.

"Crystal!?"

"Jake…" The Absol that appeared to became visible to me was apparently Crystal. But something wasn't right… I started feeling dizzy, I looked right up Crystal and she falls unconscious. Slowly, things in my sight steadily swirled around. The other two Pokémon came running up to me after they examined Crystal. I started trembling, I took one look of the moon. It was full bright, it was up close… I could hear faint screams, faint voices… especially the ones coming from the two Pokémon. As the world begins to darken, I squeaked.

"Help." Then the moon started moving closer to me, it looked like it was going to crash down on me… cosmically it hit me then I lost consciousness.

—**Day One—**

_Come forth from the past days that unravel,_

_Due to the long adventure and travel._

_If you do not take action now,_

_You will lose the right to your vow._

_You've sworn to save your brother,_

_To save one another._

_By doing this you will stop Giratina from its wrath,_

_The one who is known the shadow of all shadows crosses your path._

_He may stop you from what you desire to do,_

_But you most certainly have no clue._

_The seven days and nights,_

_The two shall fight._

_The ones under the name; Jake and the other one._

_Retus the Fourth's noble and proud sons._

_At this time you may be set free,_

_But you will hear my plea._

_Save this world from evil and madness,_

_Hear me out; transform it to good and kindness._

I immediately open my eyes, breathing fast and heavy. I look around and I'm still in the same place where I lost consciousness. I look at Crystal as she slowly regained consciousness, still feeling a bit dizzy and having the urge to 'you don't want to know'.

"Jake… w-what happened?" Crystal asked me, as she raised her head and open her majestic crimson red eyes. _The seven days and nights._ What did that mean… it happened, it's either I'm right or wrong. The Millennium Comet probably appeared, this is probably what happens when it arrives. But why did it happen to Crystal too? After all, she is full of surprises, who knows what powers she has. I'm only 12 months old, sadly… I don't know how old she is.

"I-I… I don't know." I replied, she cocked her head. June, Starry and Himaru surround me while the… Poochyena and a Pichu guard Crystal.

"Jake, I know you're lying… even if you don't know, you probably have something on the tip of your tongue." She responded. Wait, how did she know I was trying to hide my thoughts?

"W-what do you mean?"

"Jake, stop with the games!" She exclaimed, everything flashed white and found myself embraced with her. I still stand, surprised… as I slowly close my eyelids, I nuzzle her.

"Crysta-"

"Jake, I was worried, I didn't know what to do… I'm really sorry, I couldn't be there when you needed me… if you ever did." She started sobbing on me. Those words made me want to cry, but I remain strong.

"It's alright Crystal, I really missed you though… I thought you were gone!" I exclaimed, then nuzzled her harder.

"That is why I'm sorry Jake!" She started to cry again, I slowly felt her tears hit my torso. "Ouch…" Crystal let out.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed worriedly, then I felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's just nothing… things aren't going so well." She responded, she broke away from me and sat on her haunch.

"Peach…!?" I questioned the Pichu, she stood back frightened.

"W-who, are you?" She replied worriedly.

"I'm Jake, you can call me your family friend… or you can call me uncle since I'm like really close with your parents." I recalled, she shook her head.

"Parents?! I only know mother… …" Peach widely opened her eyes. I then see Starry running towards her.

"Peach, I missed you! I'm so sorry for-…" Starry began but soon got cut off by Peach… shockingly.

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" Peach yelled at her. "Get away from me…" She trailed off more calmly, as Starry had a sad hint on her face, she tried to give Peach a hug but then… Peach punched her stomach. Starry coughed and cringed then Peach took a few steps back. "Mother, I'm SORRY!" She bursted into tears and hugged Starry while crying. The Poochyena was staring at me like he knew something was within me. I had the same feeling towards him too, his aura is… perfect, he is a perfect Pokémon… and how did I know? I'm a part shadow, remember?

"Hey, you Poochyena! You got something to say to me?" I questioned him, he made a serious face.

"My name is Gary, and no, I've got nothing to say to you!" He exclaimed harshly.

"Gary, I can sense you… you aren't any normal Pokémon!" I shouted. As everyone stepped way from him, he looked at me angrily.

"You don't understand… Jake." Gary affirmed, he took a step back.

"Jake! What is with him!?" Starry exclaimed.

"I don't know, but he isn't one of us…" Crystal asserted.

"Wait, Crystal! You're on his side?!" Gary shouted, as he took another few steps back.

"I have no choice, but I want you to come clean!" Crystal demanded, he shook his head… tears formed under his eyes.

"Gary… what are you?" Peach suddenly asks.

"I-I… … don't worry." Gary responded.

"Are you my friend?" She questions. Gary lingered at that point, he was speechless. Peach looked down and walked away from him, she stood right next to me.

"P-peach… I-I don't k-know what to s-say…" He began, then he darted off in a blink.

"I'll go after him! You guys stay here." Crystal insisted as she ran down the slope whence she came from. I noticed she was limping, I didn't have time to call her.

"Guys, I'll go help!" I exclaimed, before I could make a run for it Starry fiercely grabs me and holds me back.

"Did you hear what she said Jake?" Starry reminded me.

"N-no! Let me go Starry!" I yelled, as she lost her grip I quickly made a run for it.

"Jake…" She trailed off as I quickly ran down the grassy slope, instantly slipping on the grass, I topple over rolling down the green piedmont. As I reach the bottom, I get up dizzily and looked at the green grass stains all over my fur. I angrily complain and stomp on the grass, then quickly run looking around. I catch a small glimpse of an Absol running, so I instantly run in her direction. I catch up to her and ask her while breathing.

"Crystal… where did he go?"

"I thought I told you to stay Jake!"

"I'm worried Crystal, you're limping!" I say, she instantly skids to a halt.

"Ugh, I think I might be fine… but you can come with me if you want Jake."

"Did you lose him?" I ask, she sighs and closed her eyes.

"We know he isn't one of us… right?" Crystal replied.

"Yes."

"Alright, I was worried for accusing him…" She asserted. I sighed, beginning to walk in the other direction, she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Back, don't be bothered looking for him… he is probably a shadow Pokémon." I answered, she looked like she was mad.

"Jake, you're judging him…"

"Crystal, can we please get back… I want to know if the rest are okay."

"Of course they are okay!" She affirmed.

"You care less…" I trailed off and started walking back.

"Jake… come on."

"Don't be bothered." I responded a bit more harshly.

"Jake, I'm sorry… I'll go back with you now." She sadly replied. I smile, but continue walking without looking back. "Jake, wait." She walks up to me following my pace.

"Yeah, Crystal?"

"Do you know… right? That, of what I said… before I like, fell over?" She staggered.

"Yes." I reply, as I looked up and saw her face brighten up in a rosy red colour which made me laugh. She nudged me a bit, so then I ask. "Crystal… what happened when you fell off exactly?"

She made a worried face. "Well, Jake… just after I fell with Kalen, there was a rock just beneath us. While I was falling, I hit my right front-leg on it, the way down. It appeared that I fractured it and tore a few muscles, then Kalen held me around my scruff and tried to choke me in midair. But I kicked him off, the scary part is… these dark, black tentacles come out from the back of his torso. It wrapped me around my whole body, before entering the Dimensional Scream, I broke away from his grip then I entered it… I saw him, he was upon you… then someone else, dies, to save both of you. I quickly wake up, quickly looking around as I saw Kalen heavily smashed into the water, and so do I."

"Woah, Crystal… you alright though?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, my leg isn't… but everything else is fine, I couldn't remember anything until I found myself within a Pichu and Poochyena's grasp. I couldn't do anything, I was too exhausted and full of pain to try and get away. Then I realised they were helping me, I became friends with the Pichu named Peach really quickly. But Gary didn't seem to like me at first, but Peach talked him into it and now he became my friend. All I had to do is follow the same path we've been through, where I fell of the age, the river carried me back to where I found you first Jake."

"Memories…" I murmured. "Memories, funny how we first met… I was actually scared of you… I'm really sorry about that, I didn't really mean to make you sad that time."

"Yeah, but that is the past… you better get going! The Millennium Comet has arrived, but it's not visible from where we are now." She shouted.

"Alright, let's quickly go back… I'm sure Gary would follow us, I can sense him." I whispered, she nodded and we quickly got up the hill. She quickly ran up the hill with three legs and I darted really fast to the top, to see if everyone was alright. Himaru was chatting with Starry while June was gossiping, I think, with Peach.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back!" Himaru exclaimed, then everyone faced us.

"Look who's back at the same time, and in the same place!" June winked, I made a dull face and she burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright! Come on… I need to make the wish." I obliged.

"Wait… what? What do you mean, you need to make the wish?" Crystal questions me.

"Oh, well… the real reason why I wanted to go to Ruffland Mountains was to talk to the legendary wish maker, Jirachi…"

"What was your wish going to be?" She questions again.

"I wanted my old life back, without shadow Pokémon existing." I answer.

"Oh. Okay." She replies unenthusiastically.

"Let's go we need to hurry!" I exclaim.

"NOT so FAST!" We hear a voice shout from behind me, then these black, thing, tentacles wrap me!

"KALEN!" June screams, I was more worried then ever!

"Have you heard of the prophecy? Either one of us needs to kill each other to stop Giratina from coming back from the Distortion World. I'm going kill this mutt here, so I can be the saviour of the WORLD!" Kalen states. As the tentacles tighten up, I start to whimper. I didn't realise, Crystal was passed out… I didn't even see what he did!

"Who DO you THINK YOU ARE!" Himaru yells.

"I'm Retus… the Fourth!" He answered harshly, I gasp… "It was Jake's fault for getting my loved one killed!" He shouted, then he carried me in the air, and tightened his tentacles on me. I thought I was going to break.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! MY MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU RETCHED LITTLE SHIT!" June screams in anger and tries to jump attack Kalen… or Retus the Fourth. He produces another tentacle and whips June in midair causing her to crash down. She started crying. "Why, father… why did you take Kalen's form? Why are you trying to kill my brother? How does killing someone help you?"

"Retus, we go back a long time." Starry spoke out. "You were a good guy, back then… why must you become this now?"

"Starry… Jake, my son is the reason why my wife is dead!" Retus shouted.

"No, Retus… it was your fault." Starry responded.

"NO! IT'S NOT!" He screamed in anger, then he wrapped Starry around with some of the new tentacles he produced.

"Retus… you are the one who made her pregnant… it was none of Jake's fault!" Starry exclaimed.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He roared. He grabs everyone with so many tentacles producing from the back of his torso. I looked over to Crystal, she slowly wakes up.

"J-Jake… JAKE! What is happening?!" Crystal screams.

"Kalen's form… is my father." I blurt out.

"Retus! I thought you were dead…" Crystal exclaims.

"No, I was born a full shadow Pokémon… I'm the prophecy, not Kalen… It was 'I'… Jake's father whom he has to fight!" He explains.

"But you are missing one part of the prophecy." A voice came from behind him, as Retus moved out of the way, Gary was standing there.

"And what may that missing part be? Little Poochy?" Retus mocks.

"One human shall take the form as one Pokémon, he can whether choose whose side to go to. The human will have the strength to fight the prophecy Pokémon, thus making it easier for one." He explained.

"HAHA!" Retus starts laughing loud.

"I'm that human…" Gary spoke out. Crystal and I look at each other. Kalen didn't tell me that part of the prophecy, he has probably forgot!

"Pfft, you little Poochyena don't know nothing about the prophecy, if you think you're the human… then why don't you do something." Retus mocks.

"I will, LIKE THIS!" Gary screams and performs a bite attack, Retus let's go and jumps beside Gary. Gary then spun around and slashed Retus with his claws, Retus jumped back in pain.

"That still doesn't prove you are the human!" Retus hissed, he cringed in pain again from the cut that Crystal gave him across the right side of his body a few days ago. "I'll just… I'LL GET YOU BACK! Argh!" He disappeared into a ball of shadow, then that ball quickly blow up into a small dark smoke.

"Jake! Are you alright?" June exclaims, I was on the ground… breathing hard. My chest hurt a lot and I felt so worked up. I was face down with my eyes closed, I slowly start to push myself up ignoring the pain.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine now…" I trailed off.

"Guys… I'm sorry, but, they are right. I'm a perfect Pokémon, from the human world… but I know nothing about the human world… I lied about losing my parents, I just don't remember them at all." Gary said disappointedly.

"Gary… how could I thank you for saving us?" I ask happily.

"Yeah." the others agreed.

"Well, just make sure I don't die now! Well, you don't have to protect me or anything… just make sure!" He answers loudly, we all laugh.

"We won't let that happen!" Crystal responded, we all nod and he smiles.

"Alright, let's go!" I exclaim. I walk to the rocky path to the right side of the slope that Crystal came from, and the rest follow. I look at the moon again, just being curious. The path was thick, on my left was a 100 foot fall. On my right there is just a slope going down back to the forest, but that ends soon in a few feet ahead of me. On the other side, there should be a plain rocky area. As we keep walking, I look back and see Peach riding on Gary and Starry is just constantly looking around worriedly.

"Oi, Jake. Is it true that you are a shadow Pokémon?" Himaru asks. I look back at him while I'm still walking.

"Yes, part shadow. My father was a full shadow Pokémon, my mother was an ordinary Glaceon. My father was a shadow Flareon. That is how I ended up being a part shadow Pokémon, but the wish I want to commit. It was mostly for me to come back and start again without my father being a shadow and any shadow Pokémon existing." I reply, then I keep on ahead. Then the path changed, it was going down from the side of the cliff to the bottom. As I looked down at the bottom, there is a huge, giant pool of water connected to the river nearby.

"We head down?" Crystal asks, I nod at her and continue. The path was engraved on the side of this mountain, it was like stairs descending. But on the downside, it started to get thinner and I just realised that now.

"Guys, we need to hold on now… don't fall!" I alerted them, smiling as I received the nods of my very best friends. Step by step, I take my time and make my way down. Then surprisingly it started to get thicker!

"Woah! WOAH!" Crystal screamed as she slipped and fell off the path!

"CRYSTAL!" I scream and jump down for her. I quickly bite her scruff really hard to stop her from falling, it worked and I realised June was biting on my scruff… it hurt. I also realised Himaru was holding all of us from above.

"JAKE! CRYSTAL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Starry yells worriedly.

"Ymeamh!" I reply while my mouth is muffled holding Crystal.

"J-Jake! Are we going to be a-alright?" Crystal exclaims, I could tell she was very scared.

"M'don't-m m'worry'm I got'm m'you here'm!" I muffled-ly replied hopefully.

"Thank you so m-much… Jake…" She trailed off, she looked up and saw Himaru trying to pull us back up with his strong claws without hurting June. "I o-owe you so m-much now…" She added, finally June got her footing on the path. Then as June let go of me, Himaru quickly grabbed me and pulled me up carefully. When I finally make it up, I pull Crystal up with so much force. She makes it up and stares at me. "Jake, you're great." She smiles at me, I did blush at that but other than that… we are all fine. Whew, that was really close.

"Thanks Crystal, you see… I couldn't do this without June, or anyone here! Everyone is willing to help each other at a time like this." I explain and smiled. Everyone exclaims in agreement, I let Crystal go first this time without hesitation.

—**At the bottom—**

"Yes, we made it!" Crystal exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah, alright… now on the other side of that lake is the entrance to the mountains, remember this… Jirachi wouldn't be on top of the mountains… it'd be wondering around on ground level." I explain, everyone nods in agreement. Then everything in front of us slowly got brighter… but not where we were standing, the mountain we came down from blocked the sunlight in our area.

"Let's go around the river!" June tells us, we set off. This place was inhabited by normal Pokémon, no shadows in this particular area. Slowly going around the right side of the lake, a few Pokémon were staring at us.

"Hey look!" Peach exclaims, as we all looked back… we saw a large group of Sneasel's running towards us with serious faces. When they reach us they stop, I was confused.

"So, hey… wha-!" I quickly get swooped on my legs by one of them causing me to fall over. "What is your problem!" I shouted. I look back and saw everyone pinned by each of them.

"Take away the others! We take the imperfect Eevee!" Apparently, a Weavile walks from behind a few Sneasel's.

"W-which one is the imperfect one?" A Sneasel asked.

"You stupid runt! The one with the green eyes!" The Weavile shouted and slashed the Sneasel across the face, it fell to the ground and felt its face as it drew blood.

"Wait! What is happening now?" I shout, I get grabbed by two Sneasel's. _Think__… __think!_ Immediately I kicked myself off the ground and landed in front of the two Sneasel's.

"STOP HIM!" The Weavile screamed at the five Sneasel's next to it. They all ran up to me, I quickly darted to the left and tried to avoid them. They all tried to jump on me and tackle me but they were tied with my speed! As I try and make a run for it, the Weavile shockingly appeared right in front of me. "You can't escape… I'm the fastest thing around here!" It pridefully laughed.

"You sick idiot!" I try to offend it, quickly dodging its slash. I ran around the Weavile and tried to get away from it. Again, it appeared in front of me and kicked me hard in the chest. "ARGHH!" I cry out in pain as I landed on my back.

"You are weaker than I thought!" Mocked the hasty Weavile, I growled and formed a shadow ball. I quickly roll over from one of her slash attacks and I spit forward the ball. It almost hit the Weavile as it ducked down, it then jumped in the air and tried to stab me. I roll over, I turn around and bite one of the Sneasel's the tried to sneak up on me. Immediately I jumped around and tried to charge into the Weavile, it jumped to the side and slashed the side of my belly. I yelp in pain and cringed, it kicked me hard and I got hurled a few feet.

"AHHH!" I cry in pain, I open my eyes and quickly roll over from another kick. I looked around as I saw the passerby Pokémon all watching the scene. Another Sneasel from behind, grabbed me around the stomach and bit my right ear really hard. I yelp out in pain again, I cringed as it didn't stop biting. It stopped then stabbed its claws into the right side of my chest. I scream out in pain once again, it stopped and jumped back away from me. I was on the ground, hurt… as I feel the flow of blood leave my chest, the blood running down my ear to my face. I dizzily got up, and tried to stand. With my strength, I stay standing.

"Ooooooo, look… a little hero, awwww… what is a little hero going to do… awww!" It joked and mocked, it laughed, it joyfully teased. I look down at myself, I'm not even strong… why should I bother… finally, I felt the strength of anger grow within me… watching that thing laughing was like slow motion. I begin to growl and it stopped laughing. "What you going to do, hurt me now?" It joked again, quickly I jumped in the air and slashed its face with my claws. It exclaimed in pain as I blinded the rude runt. With the other eye still intact, it grabbed me with its claws and threw me towards the lake. I landed right next to the water, cringing, it hurt… it hurts! "You have cost me an eye!" The Weavile yelled and grabbed my scruff with its sharp claws. I go limp and wait for the worst to happen.

"Ughhhhhh…" I groan in soreness, the Weavile stood up next to me.

"You are going to pay for that… YOU OVER THERE! KILL THE LARGE ONE!" The Weavile screamed at few Sneasel's holding down the huge Arcanine.

"N-nooo… please!" I pleaded, too late, Himaru honourably nodded at me… one of them slashed Himaru's neck open. That was it, tears started to form under my eyes. "Why… did you have to do that? Why are you doing this?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Firstly, you blinded one of my eyes… secondly, our master needs you…" It answered back and dropped me. I slowly crawl over to the pool of water and dipped my face in it, to wash the blood of my right eye because of my ear. I look back at the Weavile, then I got knocked in the head with one of its fists. I go unconscious.

_Images of Kalen appear in the dark world I suddenly appear in. The whole place was pitch black, I was floating. I gasp as I saw a shadow__… __moving! The same shadow from when I was a little Eevee, when I was trapped in a mystery dungeon!_

"_Jake, the imperfect Eevee. I summon you here at the right time.__" __A voice rumbled in a low deep pitch coming from the shadow, it was the shape of an Umbreon or Flareon... I can't actually tell from here, sitting on its haunch in midair_

"_Yeah?__" __I reply, gradually floating before it._

"_You finally find out that you are the imperfect, and about Gary, the perfect Poochyena.__" __Its voice boomed._

"_What about them?__" __I respond._

"_You, were created unequal. Your father, Retus the Fourth was a full shadow Pok__é__mon__… __his story goes far back but he fell in love with Sylvia, the Glaceon. She was an ordinary Pok__é__mon, she gave birth to Kalen and survived. As you see, the womb holder of a shadow Pok__é__mon can kill you if you give birth to it. She survived when she gave birth to your sister, June the imperfect Eevee. But she died when she gave birth to you. Your father grieved for months until he died by a group of Absol__'__s set to kill him. His shadow entered Kalen the imperfect Eevee__'__s spirit, thus, he could control Kalen whenever he wanted. That is why he wants to kill you__… __he has full control of Kalen, he wants to kill you for making his spouse die and because he wants to save the world. Jake, you cannot win this fight__… __he is too strong. There is one thing though, Gary can still help you survive the seven days. Whatever you do, do not let Retus win and kill you. Survive for seven days and then Giratina will be freed from the Distortion World, then once the prophecy gets fulfilled when the one who loves you the most sacrifices him or herself to give power to Arceus to throw Giratina back to the Distortion World. Here is what happens when that is done, Retus the Fourth will be trapped in the Distortion World for his greed, Giratina will be thrown back after it sets in the Pok__é__mon world, Arceus will keep the spirit of the one who sacrifices him or herself, Kalen will be back to his normal form and you will be granted one wish for being brave.__" __The shadow explained._

"_But, what if the one who loves me the most__… __is the one who I care for the most!__" __I question back._

"_You have to deal with that__… __it__'__s up to Arceus. If you were wondering, I__'__m your future__… __your walking shadow.__" __It responds._

"_Why can__'__t I make a wish to Jirachu?__" __I ask the shadow._

"_You should__'__ve known by now__… __Jirachi can only give you objects you wish for, you can__'__t wish for something supernatural__… __it doesn__'__t work like that Jake.__" __It answers._

"_Wait__… __but! I-I__… … __I risked my life! My friends life! My sisters life! For__… __f-for nothing?__" __I shout back._

"_If you__'__ve been smarter, you would__'__ve never met the new friends you have now if you never went to venture out.__" __It tells me._

"_That__'__s true__… __but how many times have I suffered?__" __I ask._

"_If you do succeed, you can wish to be all healed__… __and Arceus will grant it. If you want. That is not my problem because I am your future, and I don__'__t mind.__" __It replies._

"_How come, this has to be me? Why can__'__t anyone else do it?__" __I continue to question._

"_Because, you would be the only one who can understand__… __look now, you understand what you must do__… __you__'__ve been chosen, the world is on your paws at this state. Don__'__t lose or you fail the whole Pok__é__mon realm.__" __It tells me._

"_Alright, anything else I should know?__" __I ask once more._

"_Remember, even if Retus kills you, Giratina wouldn__'__t get sent back to the Distortion World__… __Arceus would be very disappointed in Retus__' __greed and won__'__t do anything about it. You must survive, for your friends__… __for me__… __for the world and most of all__… __for Arceus our Pok__é__mon God.__" __It finishes off._

"_Thank you future me, what happens now?__" __I kept on asking._

"_You can call me Fireblast__… __and the answer to your question__… __we wait until you finally wake up from your unconsciousness__… __in the meantime, do you mind some tea?__"_

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for making it this far, lots of information in this chapter! I hope I didn****'****t give you mindf**k.**

**Crystal: Mhmmm.**

**Me: I****'****m so tired****… ****this is so tiring****…**

**Jake: You****'****re tired for writing a story?**

**Me: *Falls asleep on MacBook Air keyboard****…****. afuBLIFYgzdjhxcvlk CDvf***

**June: Woah, will he be alright?**

**Jake: Yeah, he is just taking a nap.**

**Peach: Thank you guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter****… ****anyways we would love some of your reviews and feedback!**


	13. Chapter 12

=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Living Darkness=

**Authors Note: I think I'm on a writers block at the moment! :( But I'm trying so hard not to disappoint you guys!**

**Jake: Hello Jacob, wakey wakey…**

**Me: *Slowly wakes up* No… mama… give me five more minutes… *goes back to sleep***

**Pichu: *screams in my ear in a high girly pitch scream***

**Me: *Shots up fully awake while ears ringing***

**June: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Ok let's begin this chapter.**

**Me: Urghhhhhh…**

≈ Chapter 12 ≈

"I know… I wanted killed him in the start!" A voice rumbled, as I'm slowly awaking from that knockout. I open my eyes and look down, my body was tied to a wooden post with chains. I tried to move but the chains rattled and captured the attention of the Pokémon talking in front of me. "Look who is awake…" The bulky Pokémon turned towards me. "We go back a week… right?"

"March, don't do this!" The Raichu next to him yelled. March, I thought he was dead. I look around, it looks like I'm in a dungeon. I was in a room with only Starry, March and that Weavile. The walls were rocks and there was a doorway on my right. The ground looked like hard as rock and the torches with flames illuminated that dark area.

"Jake, here is the good part… I won't hurt Starry because she is the one who secretly nursed me…" His face went dull and began to speak again. "…after she shocked me with a pretty strong thunderbolt." Wait… Starry nursed March… why? I flinch as he walked up to me.

"Will this bitch nurse my eye then!" The Weavile impolitely insulted Starry.

"Hang yourself on a dick Emma." March shot back, the Weavile called Emma stood back in disgust and looked down. I was worried, what was March going to do with me after what I tried or he tried doing with me?

"M-March… what are you going to do with m-me?" I ask as I shiver in fear.

I flinch again as he raised his arm up to conduct a speech. "Well, you see Jake… I thought, maybe if I killed you… that would minus one shadow Pokémon." He faced his back towards me and continued talking. "But, listen to me carefully… after Starry telling me the whole story, I believe her." He looked back at me with a glare… and smiled. "I'd be glad to aid you whenever you need it."

"W-what… why?" I ask back.

"I've known Retus two years ago, I even trained him when he was an Eevee. After I figured out he was a shadow Pokémon, I had the impulse to kill him." My face develops a frown and a 'why did you have to do that?' form. "But he has gotten to far, I found him… falling in-love with a pure hearted Eevee named Silvia. I couldn't help it, but take Retus in as my son-in-law…" He stopped talking. I gasped, wait…

"Is my mother… your daughter?" I ask wondrously. He nods.

"Sorry Jake, I didn't want to tell you yet but your mother is an orphan… raised by March." Starry explained, I look down in awe.

"Does this mean…?" I question, March nods. "But, I don't understand why you wanted to kill me!" I shot back, he sighs.

"Jake, your father was greedy. I didn't want Silvia to mate with him, there was a law; that it is strictly forbidden to mate with a shadow Pokémon. He did it, he did it! I had no choice but to hire a group of Absol's to finish the job. She didn't care for me anymore!" March began to snap. "I raised Silvia to be proud! She mates with a shadow Pokémon whom I've been training! I had to get him killed, if Mew would find out… it would've killed me and Silvia! Jake… you see, the reason why I wanted to kill you was to make sure Mew doesn't know that I'm keeping a shadow. Same goes with your sister June." He explained, I was flattered by this amazing discovery… I didn't realise… but I wasn't completely comfortable with a Machamp.

"March… that can all be changed!" I try to convince him, he nods… weird.

"I know, Starry told me… Retus is back in one of his son's form… what type OF FATHER IS HE!" He raised his voice. "How could I let this thing… be fond over Silvia! That doesn't matter anyway, she's dead. Retus will be looking for you now, I'll let you go but I'm going to come with y…-" He stopped as he looked to my right. A large, scary Garchomp walks through the doorway… it was pretty intimidating, creating thuds of noises with every step it made.

"You said something about letting our prisoner go… March." It's deep loud voice boomed, March lowered his eyelids and squinted.

"Yes… I did." March replied, while Starry walked back and hid behind March.

"You know we never let prisoners go right?" The Garchomp's voice boomed once again.

"Yes, Turan." March responded.

"Then why did you say earlier you would let this Eevee go?" Turan the Garchomp spoke loudly.

"Because, this Eevee is our only hope in saving the world." Starry came out from behind March and put her hands on his hips. "And if you didn't realise, stop being such a tough looking idiot." She raised her voice.

"Don't you DARE raise your VOICE AT ME… bitch!" Turan shouted back, Starry took a few steps back and looked down with a sad hint as her eyes darted across while they sparkled.

"What did you call her Turan?" March slowly raised his voice. Turan looked surprised.

"A bitch, a stupid bitch who nurses assholes for a living!" He replied laughing, I could feel the heat powering up from March.

"You know what Turan… how would you like it if I fisted your face into a pile of bad breath!" March offended, as he jumped in the air and blown a punch across the huge Garchomps face.

"Agh! You stupid…" It shot back. Starry runs over to me and unlocked the chains.

"We need to hurry, use these keys to free the others locked in their cells," She hurries me, I nod. I look back at March and see him punch the Weavile, knocking her out coldly. I look away and run, hoping that Starry would be okay back there. There was a staircase leading up, right from where I left the room, so I followed it but it lead me outside. This was like a hole in the ground where prisoners get sent I think, but I realised it's afternoon when I look at the sun narrowed in the middle of the sky. I still heard loud thuds, probably from the Garchomp getting pushed over by March. I saw the lake, Pokémon were all walking around and some were scared at the heavy thuds from underground. I quickly run back down and found a way on my right. I just realised the pain in my chest started to burn causing me to break a few sweats.

The hall was pretty long and at the end was a staircase leading down, I instantly run over there and look around. "Jake! Is that you?" A hardy voice came over to my right and saw June lying down on the cold, rock hard floor.

"June! Are you okay?" I exclaim worriedly.

"Yeah, just get us out of here… that Garchomp guy was scary," She said, while I heard the sounds of metal cutting. I put the right key into the keyhole using my mouth and turned it, I heard a clank and the metal door swung open. "Thank you so much Jake! How can I ever repay you brother…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry, you don't have too!" I reply and chuckle.

"Fine, but after this is done… I will find a way to repay you!" She joked back with a smile. "Now follow me, I know where the others are." I follow her deeper into the cell blocks, met by another set of stairs. Turned to the left and found all our team in one cell, while Crystal was trying to thin one of the metal bars with her scythe horn.

"Crystal, you don't have to do that." I said while walking up to her cell.

"Who said that… JAKE! Oh my!" She screamed in happiness and her face turned red. The Pokémon behind her, Gary and Peach got up and looked at us smiling.

"Keep your voice down!" I harshly responded, she looked down ashamedly.

"Sorry." She said back to me.

"I shouldn't have raised my voice, I'm just trying to get all of you guys out of here." I explain, wait… where are the keys?

"Looking for this?" I gasp as I look back, Emma the Weavile were holding the keys, half of her face was reddish. I growl back, I left the key in the keyhole and she probably picked it up when she came back up and followed me. "What now, you couldn't even take me on before you got caught!"

"I'm not going to give up so easily," I shot back angrily, she waved her other hand and two Sneasel came out from behind her.

"Go take care of these idiots, Sharen and Lily." Emma demanded with a smirk.

"With pleasure milady." The two Sneasel hissed and stood in their fighting stance. Emma stood up straight and took a few steps back laughing.

"Jake, get back… I'll take care of th-… AH!" June yelled in pain as the Sneasel named Sharen slash the side of her face. I jump back and almost stumbling with the pain in my chest. Looking around, I knew Lily was behind me. I powered up a iron tail and smacked it against Lily as I turned around swinging my tail. The Sneasel got hurled into the metal bars of a nearby cell and getting knocked out. I leap towards June and try to bite Sharen who was about to abuse her. He quickly realised and jumped off, I landed and fell over on June with the pain in my chest.

"Jake! Look out!" I raised my head and saw a dark pulse coming from Sharen try to hit us. I kick June out of the way, and used her force to push me back making me dodge that special attack.

"Well played Jake." Emma complimented slyly. June quickly gets up and powers up a shadow ball, she spit forward the ball to the Sneasel rapidly running towards me. It hits Sharen but it doesn't knock him out, I prepare my signature move… that I've practiced when I was six months old. I slowly blow up a huge shadow ball in front of my face, I slowly let it go and make it float. I shine my tail so white, preparing the iron tail move… but instead I put my tail in the shadow ball. My tail absorbed all the shadow and…

"I call this move… the shadow tail!" I concluded and ran towards… Emma, she side stepped to her left but I swung my tail to my right and smacked her assuringly. As my shadow tail move touched her, the darkness exploded in my tail and knocked Emma right through the rock wall next to the stairs. It had two more uses left until it tires out… I glared at Sharen, he trapped himself in a corner and closed his eyes. "No one ever tries to abuse my sister." I say, while I swing my tail and hit it in the head, as darkness exploded his head blew up since there was no place to be hurled away to. Blood spilt everywhere and got all my fur stained. Ugh, as I slowly power down my tail I look at June.

"Jake… how did you do that… that was amazing!" She complimented, I smiled.

"Meh, I'm sure there are better moves than that… plus, I still need to practice… I need to do it faster in heated battles." I explain, she nods and begins to lick the blood off all over my face. "Thanks."

"That is what… sisters… are there… for…" She responded and giggled.

"Jake! Crystal is hurt!" Gary calls out from the cell, I walk away from June licking my face and look in the cell. Crystal is lying on her right side, breathing slowly. "The dark pulse hit her when you dodged it." He explained. I felt guilt build up in my stomach again, why does this always happen?

"Jake, you still got blood all over you!" June exclaimed… "Crystal! Are you alright?" She instantly snaps when she realises Crystal's hurt. I run over to the huge hole made by Emma smashing into it, I look through it. It's a view you would never want to see. Let's just say that, Emma is all over the place. The keys were just sitting next to me, she must've let it go when she hit the wall. I pick it up with my mouth and fiddle with it.

"I got the keys!" I exclaim, then ran towards the cage. Trying to flick the key, I hear a small clank and the cell door swings open and hits me in the face. I groan in pain as got swirled and fell to the ground, do those doors always have to do that? I walk in and put my paw on Crystal's face, I knew it was awkward but I didn't care anymore, I smiled when I saw her smile.

"The dark thing went right through her and it looked pretty strong!" Peach said in a high pitch shaky voice.

"We need to get her out of here, June and Gary you pick her up." They both nodded, while Gary went under Crystal at the front and June went under behind. They both lifted her up, as I ran I signal Peach to hop on my back. She holds on and I dart towards the stairs. "Peach, whatever you do, do not look in the broken hole in the wall. Alright?" I warn her, she nods. When I walk past the hole, Peach covers her eyes with her small hands when I look back at her. I slowly walk up the stairs, making sure she doesn't fall. The same goes with the others carrying Crystal, as I make it through the cell block, I go up the next set of stairs. I look back to see if Peach and the others are alright, they seem to be doing fine. I wait for them to reach the top, then we went over to the stairs leading up above ground.

At the top, we slowly escape and classify this as the best prison escape ever. There were like heaps of Pokémon staring at us… maybe their staring at me thinking I'm a cold blooded murder because of the blood that… I'm covered in. "Alright guys, we head for the mountains." I notify them while shrugging the thought about why Pokémon are staring at me.

"But what about Crystal?" Gary exclaims as he continues to hold Crystal and run.

"Just get her there… and wish for a healing kit or something!" I respond, but as I run over to the lake to wash my face, some Pokémon gasp and run away from me. "Come on, I'm not a killer!" I shout.

"Explain the blood then!" A fancy Jolteon comes into view.

"Well… it was self-defence." I whisper back as it walked right next to me.

"Alright, get out of here… the Garchomp will probably come out and my name is Halos." The Jolteon exclaimed.

"What, wait… how did you know?" I ask him back.

"Well, no one really escapes from the prison you see? This is Lakeford Village." He explains, I nod in realisation.

"Alright," I dip my head in the water to wash the blood, but I tightly closed my eyes when I feel the pain in my right ear shot up. I scarcely pull my head out and groan in pain, "I have to go and get to Ruffland Mountains." I told him, he nods and smiles.

"Alright, if the Garchomp comes out, I'll distract him." He insisted and looked back at where I came from.

"Thanks." I nod my head and run the other way towards the rest, I almost forgot that Peach was on my back. As I got more further, I look back and see the Garchomp break through the small doorway on the ground next to the lake. I continue slowly, Halos slowly approaches up to the Garchomp and points the other way. The Garchomp looks the way he was pointing, then he looks in my direction. It glared at me, I heard a loud yelp as Halos got kicked by the Garchomp and fell in the lake. The Pokémon passing run the opposite way, then Turan started running towards me. My eyes widen and I ran really fast telling Peach to, "hold on!"

Up ahead I catch up with the other guys. "Hurry up! He's is coming!" I yelled in fear. As everyone fastened the pace, I could really see the Garchomp catching up.

"Jake… uncle… are we going to die?" Peach asks quietly.

"No Peach, we aren't going to die… we are going to get out of here." I answer back.

"Thanks for raising my spirits uncle… I knew there was something good in you." Peach replied.

"Alright, I'm going to slow him down so you might have to hop on Crystal." I tell Peach.

"Uncle… no!" She declines.

"Peach, do as I say." I demand, she sighs… I feel a small tear drop hit my back. I finally catch up the June and Gary carrying Crystal, she jumped towards Crystal and made it on her.

"Uncle…" Peach trails off as I slow down and nod. What happened to March and Starry, I just hope they are alright. I wince at the thought, but fully stopped and turned around to face Garchomp. I take in a deep gulp and squint at Turan as he stood in front of me.

"You thought, you could run away that easily… I see your willing to take your life for your friends!" He boomed and laughed.

"What happened to Starry and March?" I shout back.

"They were weak, I'm not sure if March will ever make it again!" He laughed, I just got even more mad.

"You will pay for that!" I yell back.

"Nah, it wasn't my fault… I just got March in the way and Starry accidentally 'shocked' him again! I left her to 'treat' him like a baby!" He laughed once again.

"I may look weak, but it's what inside that matters!" I keep yelling back, he steps back and puts his hands up.

"Oooooooo, I'm so scared… where did you learn that from, your mommy, aw, look at mommy's boy… look at him… he is so intimidating, he's going to tear me limb from limb… ahhhh." Turan mocked me, I look down at myself in disappointment. He insulted my mother… I just wanted to see my family again, but that can't be done anyways. I'm hopeless, I never got to see my mother and I barely so my dad due to his grief. How does this help me in life?

No, I have to stay strong, I need to show true courage. I need to show, I can still remain strong. Even without my parents, I just need to believe in myself.

"You will die." I whisper back, I quickly sidestep to the left when he smashed his claw into the ground where I once stood, quickly followed up by a breath of fire. I jump back and form a shadow ball, I endured it as it got bigger… twice the size of myself. But as I got easily distracted, I cut off the shadow ball and made a jump for it. Just in time when a flame burnt up the huge ball, and turned into a small fiery vortex. But it quickly dissolved when Turan jumped through it holding out its claw and bashed me with it. I groan in pain as I get hurled back a few feet, I roll over dodging another fire attack. I jump back preparing for a quick attack, as I put force into my hind legs and push forward commencing the attack. The Garchomp was a bit slow for dodging that move and it got pushed back a little bit.

"That hurt…" He spoke. As he put forward his foot to stomp on me, I roll over and stab his hard skinned ankle. He growled in a little pain and jumped really high into the air and started to glide, I look up as he circle around me slowly descending. I slowly walk back and run the other way trying to avoid him, I look back at him. He was gliding towards me, when I jump to the side, he barely hits me. But he spread out his winged arms and got forced back into the air. He quickly turns and glides towards me again, I jump to the left but this time he knew what I was doing and headbutt me straight in the face. I get hurled back a few feet, as I slowly raise myself the Garchomp walks over to me. "No one escapes my prison…" He trailed off.

"Turan, you have to taste what this bitch has got!" A voice behind him yelled. He moved out of the way and Starry was standing there. She jumped back and produced a heavy looking ball of charge, as she spun around and held the ball in her hands. "Think fast." She shot, as she threw the ball at the Garchomp, he jumped out of the way but the ball followed…

"What!" Turan exclaimed. He got hit by the powerful ball of electricity, he still stood but smoking. "You probably never heard of a type disadvantage!" He mocked at Starry. She winked at me and fixated in her fighting stance, one hand behind her, the other fisted in front with her legs in a running position. While the Garchomp is distracted, I form a huge shadow ball… twice the size of me. I couldn't see what was happening, but the ball just suddenly exploded in a ball of flames right into my face. I cry in pain and it hustled me away. On the ground, I feel like I can't do anything anymore. Just, why am I not good at battling… I'm so weak!

Watching blow after blow, the Garchomp was losing against Starry. Balls of electricity were charged up and thrown which made him spasm a lot. He falls on his knees and looked like he admitted defeat. It was a trick, he got straight back up and backhanded her in the face, as she fell back rubbing the redness on her cheeks. The Garchomp was about to stab her, but a ball of shadow flew past me and hit Turan at the back of his head.

"Go eat rotten meat filthy dog!" Turan shouted at the Poochyena behind me, Gary walked up to me.

"You think I'd let you go on your own? Peach told me what you were doing, so we instantly stopped and came to help." Gary said to me, another few shadow balls fired from June as she was running down to me.

"Jake are you alright?" She asks worriedly.

"Y-yeah… just go take Crystal with you and get to Jirachi now!" I demand, she looked hurt from the request.

"Jake… I just want to help you!" She exclaims then her face made a serious look.

"Don't worry, I've got some unfinished business." I stand back up, but everything went blurry and my ears started to ring. Probably from that blast that exploded, I ran in shaking off the symptoms. I jump in the air, one by one… I form a card. As those cards shine a red, bright colour I let go and the cards hit Turan while he was trying to hit Starry. He turned around and started walking towards me, I ready up an iron tail and prepare to attack. As he tried to headbutt me, I jump beside him and smash his ankle with my iron tail. He cries in pain and fell on one knee, he glared at me for a few seconds before he got hit by another shadow ball coming from June. We both nod… as you see, before this adventure has started, we made a few moves of our own.

Running back to get some distance, I prepared to do the move with June. I make a small shadow ball and slowly made it bigger, June ran a few feet away from me and threw in a few red trump cards into the ball causing it to grow a sparkling, dark-red ball. I slowly begin to control it, spinning my head around the circle while the shadow is grasped in my mouth it grows more power. I dart my eyes to my right and saw Starry looking at me, she nodded and started to distract Turan with lightning bolts. Wait, she blew a ball of charged up electricity and merged it with our ball of shadow. It gave out an electric, yellow aura. Finally, giving it enough power, I spit the ball into the air, followed by an iron tail and hit it towards Turan with great force. He looked back once he saw a bight light, with the sound of electricity.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, when the ball touched him… a blue coloured explosion appeared, the shockwave hit me and I flew back in a flip another feet falling on my chest. It happened to the others too and from what I saw… Starry was knocked out cold.

"What did we do?" I start to worry. I try to raise myself above my feet but I felt a slow gentle touch push down against me. I look behind and see Crystal, she looked amazing.

"Jake, I'll check out Starry… you rest here for me alright?" She demanded, I slowly nodded and watched her limping towards Starry. I flinched when I felt a tongue licking the side of my face, it was June.

"Hey June, how awesome was that explosion?" I ask followed up with a little laugh.

"Well, pretty awesome, but Starry was also next to the Garchomp." She replies and feels turns down the excitement. I look up ahead of me and see a big crater where Turan once stood. There was like nothing there, not even a hint of any Garchomp visible.

Completely randomly, I whimpered out loud as I felt June's tongue lick the chipped part of my ear.

"OH! SORRY!" She instantly stops and looks down.

"Don't worry about it, keep going. It needs to be clean," I exclaim, she nods worriedly and continues slowly.

"Just tell me… if it starts to hurt too much." She obliged, I nod with my eyes going watery. My ears slowly twitch every time she licked the sore part. "Jake, you know this isn't going to heal, but it does look good on you!" She exclaims more happily. "That could be your signature mark!"

"Ahaha, well… I'll think about it!" I laughed, she giggled and accidentally bit that part of my ear… my eyes widen, on the verge of screaming out in pain, she nuzzles me around my neck.

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" She looked like she was pleading for forgiveness.

"Uhhhhh… that really hurt though," I respond, but she then nuzzled me harder to divert the pain.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Don't get mad at me… please," June started begging.

"June, it's alright, I won't get mad at you," I talk back softly, I wasn't mad or anything. I just didn't want June to worry all the time.

"That is why I'm glad to be your sister… I'll be here for you when you need it!" She speaks out louder. "Alright, you're clean now, but you still are covered in a faint bloodstain." She notifies me, I droop my ears back and stand up.

"Starry's alright, she just needs to rest a little," Crystal suddenly talks out of the blue. I look at Starry leaning on Crystal as she looked tired and hurt.

"Starry!" I exclaim as I was about to run over to her.

"Don't… I think you already did e-enough damage t-to me." She sadly replied.

"But…"

"Don't worry Jake, she'll get over it soon… I think." June tried to cheer me up, I loved June how she treats me like the only brother in the world. Or is it just because I'm important to the world somehow? I grunt in anxiety and wondered where March is.

"Starr-" I try to speak but instantly got cut off by Starry.

"March didn't make it!" She shouted back, I let out all my breath and stumbled back. Completely shocked by this, I tilted my head looking at the sky.

"What! Who's March… our leader March?" June exclaims.

"He's dead now…" I slowly formed tears, but I tilted my head to the left so June doesn't see. Crystal and Starry didn't seem to notice but continued moving towards the mountains.

"Jake… what's wrong?" She asks while she walks in front of me, I quickly look down. "Jake, how is this bothering you?"

"June you see, our mother was an orphan raised by March." I answer back softly.

"Woah, so that means…-"

"Yes. But we can't give up now, we must strive to Ruffland Mountains and survive for the six remaining days… and so forth we must complete this mission burdened to me, and everyone who is able to do this with me will get my utmost respect. June, we've got a huge future ahead of us… what would happen if we do succeed, what will be our reward, are we doing this for nothing but the survival of this world, or will we get overridden by hate with other Pokémon? You see, nothing can be perfected… but nothing can't be stopped. Everything that happens, happens for a reason… I was chosen to do this because I'm the one who only understands the meaning to this whole thing. June, are you sure you are ready for all this?" I explain, then I slowly raise my head to see June really sad. She slowly nods and raises a slight smile.

"I'd be ready to do anything that has to do with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my time, trying to help you accomplish what has to be done." She solemnly replied and turned around towards the mountains. "How come no Pokémon go there?" She asks.

"Because… it is full of greedy, dangerous Pokémon looking for Jirachi during the seven days." A recognisable voice came from behind me. June and I instantly jumped around and saw the Jolteon I met earlier. His whole right side was bruised in a purple colour, he was limping on that side.

"Are you okay?!" I blurt out and run over to him, he collapses and smiles.

"By the the looks of it… ouuuuh." He let out in pain, I go over to his right and laid my small paw on the yellow huge torso on his right.

"Thanks for trying to bail us out by the way… I'm sorry I brought this upon you!" I say to Halos.

"It really hurts, maybe I broke a rib or two. But I don't mind." He replies and chuckles, I gasp in wonder.

"You should mind, I gotta get you somewhere. Do you know your way around this village and where are the dens and shelter?" I speak back at him.

"Well, we are in a bowl surrounded by mountain walls. We call them caves, we live in those and the doorway is hidden in the mountain walls." Halos replies hurtful.

"Oh, do you live here?" I ask.

"Yes, I do," He answers.

"You don't look too well, would it be alright if I could stay at your place and aid you?" I question Halos politely but he lingers in thought.

"You don't have to…" He responds.

"Don't worry, June and I will. Show us the way," I demand, he smiles at me and nods.

"Alright, sorry if the place looks messy but I don't clean up much," He blushes. He slowly tries to get up but he whimpers in pain. I quickly run over to his bruised side and slowly and carefully try to lift him up. "Thanks."

—**Just in front of a random mountain wall right side to the lake—**

"It's here." Halos said.

"Where?" June asks ponderously, Halos sniggers but whimpers in pain again.

"There is a small button in front of you… it's disguised as a rock," He replies. I look at the rock protruding abnormally from the wall. I start to poke and push it… "You pull it." He replies in a laugher and whimpers again.

"Oh…" I reply very embarrassed, as I put both paws on it and pull back. Nothing happens, Halos starts laughing.

"You don't pull it like that silly, you pull it down like a leverage!" He exclaims but groans in pain for talking loudly. As everything goes dark… I faint.

—**Possibly a few minutes later—**

"Jake… are you awake?" I hear a voice come from above. I open my eyes and after a few blinks I see June smiling at me.

"Wai… wha…?" I blurt out.

"You fainted just outside the doorway," She tells me, I squirm and felt myself laying on hay. I slowly get up and look down, I was sleeping on a patch of hay… well not sleeping but, however you may call it. I look a foot on my right and saw a huge yellow Pokémon sleeping next to me. Halos the Jolteon was sleeping on his left.

"Is Halos alright?" I ask tiredly, she nods.

"He told me that kick would've killed him if some Pokémon didn't help and take him out of the pool." She answers then sighs.

"Pokémon are crazy these days… I just hope Halos is going well, he tried to trick the Garchomp. He got kicked for lying to him, I think." I tell June. She understood, I felt tired so I lay down and roll on my back.

"Jake! You're chest wound is bleeding!" June exclaims out of the blue, I flinch and closed my eyes.

"It's alright, don't worry about it and that scared me!" I exclaim back, she laughs unconvincingly.

"We need to treat the wound, it could get infected," She warns me but instantly started licking the stab wound caused by a Sneasel. "Sorry if it starts to hurt." It did hurt… a lot, I my forelegs kept reflexing and my body also twitched.

"Thanks…" I thanked as she stopped, then I sighed.

"Jake… I'm not feeling well, I never had this much blood swallowed in a short time… I need someplace to… vomit…" She heavily blushes and hunches over a bit.

"Oh no!" I quickly run over to Halos ignoring the pain in my chest. I shake him rapidly, but I also felt very sorry for waking him up. "Halos! My sister needs to throw up!" I exclaim.

"Do it outside… Sneasel normally clean up this area during the night." He said tiredly and instantly went back to sleep.

"Come on June, let's go outside." I tell her, as I put my foreleg around her back, I walk her to the exit. I knock my head on the switch and the door slowly flung open. "Do it here." I quickly looked the other way and heard the sound of her throwing up… I started to feel sick too.

"I'm done now." She tells me and walks inside with watery eyes. I do the same and hit the button again which closed the rock door. But, this is very smart how they kept their houses inside the mountains, next to a lake.

"I think I fainted because… I was being very unintelligent from trying to open that door, maybe from embarrassment." I tell June, she laughs but then she gets worried.

"You also had me worried though…" She trails off, but smiles in the end. I just realised now, there were only two hay beds… Halos was on one, and the one I recently slept on.

"June, how are you going to rest here?" I ask her, she cocks her head.

"Well… I'll just sleep on the floor, you should be the one sleeping on the hay." She tells me, I shake my head.

"You've helped me so many times June… you deserve it more than I do." I hastily reply.

"It's yours and I don't care!" She shouts back but then starts to giggle. "Wait… where is Crystal and the others?"

"Away from harm." I answer, she sighs.

"What happens if we get told on by the witnesses, what will happen to us?" She asks worriedly.

"There is no one to tell on anyway, soon they'll be recruiting a new leader." I arbitrarily reply and lay next to the hay.

"But… they know we killed their leader… wouldn't there be a riot by now Jake?"

"Nah, there is nothing to worry about. We just need to survive all six days remaining then I'm not sure what to do…" I trail off.

"Are the rest of our team going to Jirachi?" She questions me.

"I just found out… a shadow appeared to me when the Weavile took me out." I start… "This shadows appears to have my future form of either a Flareon or Umbreon. I was told that; Jirachi can only grant items or get items to cause an effect, but you can't wish for anything that is supernatural… the wish to go back in time and have no shadow Pokémon is impossible."

"But… we've came this far!" She exclaims in surprise. "But all this time!"

"I know June, I also thought the same way you did. But if we never went on this venture, we would've have never met our now to be friends! I feel like, this has a meaning… something special, but we are doing this for the survival of our race! Remember that, remember while we still live." I say to her, she smiles.

"Thanks brother. So what do we do now then?" She asks.

"We wait and prepare for day two."

**Authors Note: Sorry if I disappoint you readers! I got caught up in many things and forgot how this chapter went, but I still didn't give up and school started!. Thanks you :)**

**Me: Whew, that was nifty**

**Jake: Ouch, my arm hurts… feels like someone has been leaning on it all day.**

**Peach: Sorry Jake.**

**Jake: My muscles are aching…**

**Starry: We got nursing to do!**

**Crystal: Thank you readers for reading and please send us feedback!**


End file.
